Confessions of a Sinner
by withered-soup
Summary: My romance masterpiece. Playing with kisses, emotions and death is always arousing...especially when the game is played by the sex god, Uchiha Sasuke. [SasuSaku] [prequel to Angels Still Fall from the Skies]
1. Shock

**Note to the reader: **I hope you enjoy this fic. If Sasuke is a little off or any of the characters is OOC, please tell me as well. This fic is AU…just a reminder.

**Summary:** School has never been fun as this.

**CHAPTER I- Shock**

A raven haired teen walked into the silent church only to find that it was empty. His black robe flew gently with the wind as he gracefully turned to the confession box. A handsome smile was formed by his lips as he entered the box. The lattice border kept the face of the priest from total exposure.

"Bless me father for I have sinned…" He spoke softly as he crossed his legs and supported his head with interlaced fingers. "I have bedded five customers: three women and two men." He slightly turned his head to look at the priest who coughed. "And… I have finally found my partner in life."

"Well, that's not a sin." The priest brightened up.

"My boyfriend's name is Neji." The guy added and sighed heavily. "…saw him in the bar—he's fuckin' sexy."

The priest coughed again.

"Well father, that's all for tonight." The raven haired teen went back to a normal sitting position and waited for the priest to speak.

"Five Our Father, five Hail Mary and five Glory Be." The priest finally concluded after some seconds.

The teen winked and was about to go when the priest spoke again. "You've been having your confession every night and you've been saying the same sins…"

"Don't worry father," the teen replied with an air of malice. "I do repent." After saying the mischievous lie, he went out and saw a pink haired girl sitting uneasily on a chair. She hastily stood up, fixed her skirt and went into the confession box.

The male teen smirked and went out of the church.

"Bless me father for I have sinned…" The female teen spoke softly as if she didn't want the priest to hear her. "I dumped a very nice guy a while ago. He wanted me to become his girlfriend but I aspire to be a nun. I just can't take how much I had hurt his heart."

"Bless you child…" The priest said. "You have made a choice and I believe you have a good reason why you did not accept his love."

The pink haired teen nodded and whispered, "Thank you father."

The priest told her to pray one Our Father and then she left the box.

She prayed deeply before leaving the church doors. She noticed that it was raining and that the teen was still there.

The guy ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. "Haruno, I should have guessed it was you."

Sakura, the pink haired teen, moved her attention to the guy. "Oh, Sasuke." she smiled upon realizing the familiarity of the classmate. "So you were the one before me."

Sasuke smirked and lit a cigarette. "I'm there _every night._" He suddenly noticed that Sakura was silenced by what he said. "Wanna smoke?" He gestured his cigarette towards her.

"No." Sakura forced a slight smile and then looked at the road for a passing taxi.

Minutes passed.

"There goes my ride." Sasuke dropped the finished cigarette on the pavement and walked towards a limousine that stopped in front of them. "Wanna ride?" He turned to Sakura who shook her head right away. "I'm fine, thank you."

The door opened as Sasuke went in. Haruno watched the door close and saw a familiar face looking at her through the car window. _Neji?_ She thought. The limousine went off leaving the gal in deep thought.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was an eighteen-year-old nursing student. She took nursing as her pre-med course before taking pulmonary surgery. Now, she had a hard time deciding whether she would shift to theology and become a nun someday.

Sakura was a busy student and she's very smart as well. She could balance her academics and extra-curricular activities—a rank 1 at the same time a varsity captain. She was much admired by all… not until the Uchiha came and attracted all their attention. Some students, both male and female, would go to college school just to check out his ass.

Uchiha Sasuke? He was the only one who could open his polo shirt while having his lesson in the army. (And his superior could only _stare._) He was skilled, smart and simply seductive. No one could tell what was running in his head once he smiled.

Haruno and Uchiha shared only one subject about human anatomy. Medics needed skills in first aid as well as the soldiers.

That morning, Sakura walked gracefully along the corridor to get her books when she saw a moving figure at the hidden side space beside the lockers. _Hmm… I wonder what that student is doing._ She walked silently towards the moving figure…

_**OH MY GOD!**_

Sakura almost let out a piercing scream. The good thing was, she swiftly ran to the nearest room and shut the door loudly behind her. The bad thing was…

"Ah… Miss Haruno," Her biology teacher, as well as the whole class, looked at her with confusion. "Your class with me would be later."

She entered a classroom with a _class._

"Oh… yes… later… I'm sorry…" Sakura hastened as she got outside and panted. _My Anatomy class!_ She ran as fast as her feet—wearing two-inch-heeled shoes—could to the classroom at the other side of the building.

Good thing, she was not late and the class did not need books at that time. Sakura sat on her usual seat, exhausted and still shocked. She fixed her uniform and looked at the picture her teacher showed them… but something else appeared in her mind…

Sasuke… was against the wall with… Neji… kissing him… a torrid kiss… she could say. That scene beside the lockers shook her insides violently.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're late." The teacher's voice crashed against her imagination.

The cool Uchiha shrugged and flashed his usual smile which made everyone in the room blush. Sakura blushed, yes, but not because of that smile of his… She followed him with her eyes as he sat.

"Now," the teacher continued, "the lips of humans have many receptors and nerves alike, thus, a lot of blood occupies them."

Haruno felt a warm uneasy feeling rising from her chest.

"Because of this reason, the lips become sensitive to pain, temperature—"

"And pleasure?" A student added that made the class laugh.

"Yes." The teacher chuckled as well. "That's why if you kiss—"

"STOP!" Sakura suddenly gave an unwanted and uncontrolled reaction. Everyone looked at the rank 1 student.

"Is there anything wrong, Miss Haruno?" The teacher asked.

"N-nothing…" Sakura shook her head.

The class went normally afterwards… An hour after, the class ended and the next two hours was Sakura's schedule for extra-curricular activity. She breathed heavily as she packed her things and headed for the door when Sasuke suddenly pushed her against a corner when everyone else had left.

"I knew that it was you… your pink hair is so unique." Sasuke twirled his finger around her hair. "Enjoyed the view?"

Sakura just stood there: silent and confused of what to say.

"Why are you silent? Do you want to know…" the Uchiha drew closer to the pretty face. "The feeling of being _kissed…?_" Sakura felt the warm breath of Sasuke against her cheek.

Snap.

Sasuke smirked and turned his back from the lady and went out. "If you just saw your face… Heh…"

Sakura could not believe how mischievous Sasuke could be…

* * *

The next two hours were intended for the volleyball. Haruno changed into her sports attire: a short sports sleeveless shirt and _really _short cycling shorts. She tied her luscious hair up (just like Anko's) and got bandage around her palms.

She joined her teammates as they ran around the oval for the warm up. After which they stretched began practicing.

"Okay, the tournament is near, let's try doing a team battle." Sakura, as the captain, suggested. The volleyball varsity team divided into two.

"Hey, that's the army guys…" one of her teammates pointed to the guys doing push-ups.

"Wow, they're so hot."

"Just look at them perspire…"

"Guys, focus!" Sakura shouted to get the attention of others. "Come on!"

Sakura served the ball and the back and forth receiving of the ball started. There was no problem when a male voice was heard. "Hey Haruno! That attire looks sexy on you!"

Sakura turned her head and saw Sasuke, with his captivating sinister smile, looking at her from the other side of the wired fence.

"SAKURA!" her teammates shouted.

…

…

…

Haruno opened her eyes and saw everyone surrounding her. She saw herself on the ground and the side of her head ached. "Ouch… what… happened?"

"The ball hit you." One of the people said. "Do you want to go to the clinic?"

"Y-yes… I guess…" She replied and sat up.

* * *

Sasuke was accustomed to the hungry looks his school mates, whatever year they were in, threw him. Sometimes, he entertained them, other times he just flashed them with a smile. But when he went out he saw Neji with a different look on his face.

"Hey Neji," he walked to him and shrugged, "is there a problem?"

"Let's go." Neji plainly said and opened the door of the limousine.

Just after the car moved, Neji raised the tinted window dividing the driver from the back seat. "Why are you flirting with her?"

"Jealous? I am not…" Sasuke gave a cool reply.

Neji didn't speak for seconds then he spoke again. "You're being out of control Sasuke—"

In a… woah…. Sasuke pressed his lips against Neji before going down on him… a very good strategy to calm down his lover…

* * *

**End**

I, myself, got** shocked **by the events. Hope you weren't turned off or something. I guess detailed lemon scenes are prohibited so sorry for the boredom if you expect action.


	2. Pissing Her Off

**Note to the reader: **Thank you for reading my first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.

**Summary: **It was all game to Sasuke: He wanted to piss off the poor achiever named Sakura.

**CHAPTER II- Pissing her Off**

A limousine stopped by the same church that night. Inside the car, Neji looked at Sasuke who was looking beyond the car window. He was still buttoning up his shirt as he eyed his lover who seemed to be deep in thought.

Sasuke sighed and muttered, "Just leave me here. I'll walk my way to the dormitory." He fixed his uniquely styled raven hair and wore his usual black coat.

"I can wait." Neji offered.

Sasuke did not reply to this, instead, he kissed his partner deeply. "Go now Neji."

Neji didn't protest. Sasuke always got what he wanted through a kiss.

The eighteen-year-old Uchiha walked up the stairs to the church and went in. He always went to church late at night, thus, he was always alone in that large holy place. His expressive eyes moved over the venue and they found their rest on the confession box. Once again, he walked silently towards it and went in.

"Father, I knew you'd be here." Sasuke laughed, crossed his arms and crossed his legs.

"So what is it Sasuke?" the priest sighed heavily. "I know you'd be coming like you usually do."

"Father, you _really _know me well." The raven haired teen cocked his head to the right. "Well," he paused for a while and then continued, "I found entertainment in annoying and scaring a pretty lady in my Anatomy class. She witnessed me and Neji kissing beside the lockers."

The cough was heard from the priest once more. The teen cocked his head to the other side.

"I had a nice time with my lover in his limousine. I needed to calm him down because he was just too jealous of that pink haired lady."

The priest remained silent. If he needed to calm himself, he might have prayed the rosary for a dozen times already.

"I could still recall how delicious Neji tasted—Father?" Sasuke looked at the priest who was seen drinking water to cool himself.

"Yes? Oh, son, please continue." The priest coughed and moved his ear nearer to the lattice border.

"Well, it's just too bad because I didn't have the chance to drop by the bar and get some clients. As I've said, Neji is a very jealous man." Sasuke rubbed his palms for her felt the sudden chill of the upcoming winter breeze. "That's all Father."

The priest sighed for about countless times before he spoke. "Well, son, relationships require trust. You might want to remind your partner about that."

Sasuke laughed again with much amusement. "Father, you know me well right? I understand why Neji acts that way. I can't blame the others as well… I can't really say how _seductive_ I may be to them…"

The priest nodded and continued. "Well, I recommend five Our Father and also pray a personal prayer to help you reflect on your situation."

"See you tomorrow night Father." Sasuke winked and went out.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by the sound of the open shower. She lazily stretched her arms and continued to drift away to sleep until a sound of an opening door slammed her senses back. She bolted up right and saw a guy standing in front of the bath room door—**_her_** bathroom door. It took her five seconds before she identified the man: His luscious hair was wet and dripping… his onyx eyes moved over to Sakura's porcelain flesh… his only cover was a thin silky cloth hanging by his waist at a low level… his manly, sexy scent occupied the air… his delicious lips curved into a malicious smile…

"SHIT!" Sakura yelled and flashed her blanket over her eyes. The "nun" image she was trying to portray was shattered into a shout. "What are you doing here!"

Sasuke just smirked and tossed his head to the side. "Well, this is _our _room." He was about to pull the silk off his waist but Sakura shrieked. One more move and he could have sent Sakura to the grave because of intense shock.

"I bought this _room for myself_, Sasuke. I don't know how you sneaked—"

The cool Uchiha twirled a key around his finger and said, "I _have _my key of this room as well, Haruno."

Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out. _How did he… my name is registered in the dormitory as a lone occupant… _

"Ah, maybe you are wondering how I did it." Sasuke shrugged and went to cabinet. "Well, it's not hard to get something I want. Just one touch, just want kiss… a little push here…" the Uchiha noticed that Sakura seemed not to want to hear more of the "method" Sasuke did.

"Okay… okay…" Sakura breathed deeply and her hands fell on her head. "This is not really good…"

"Hey Haruno, you might want to hurry up. The morning mass will start soon." Sasuke shrugged.

The seductive teen brought her senses back to her schedule. She slid off the bed and was about to go to the bathroom but… "You might want to get out after getting dressed." She said before going in. Sasuke just laughed and continued his doing.

* * *

It was a custom for their college to go to mass every Sunday morning. The mass was done by batch and so, the second hour of the mass was allotted to the second years.

Everyone went in silently as if they were all holy Christians. Even Sasuke looked 'abnormally' normal at that time. The whole batch participated well as the mass went on from the singing to the reading until…

"Please sit down for the homily." A young priest went to the wooden stand and began speaking. "The Lord, as all of you know, loves us…"

Sasuke felt the tingling sensation of excitement… there was something in that priest. As the homily went on, he began unbuttoning his polo shirt. His seatmates were too busy ogling his neck down to his abs to even stop him from stripping himself. He began taking off his sleeveless shirt and placed the two upper attires on his lap. He rested his elbows on the backrest and smiled at the priest sexily.

When everyone was starting to feel the urge to repent because of the meaningful homily, the young priest began choking back his words. He suddenly coughed and scampered to the back room of the church. The students extended their necks to check out what happened to the priest while some noticed Sasuke's arousal-inducing look.

"Sasuke, you're in the church!" Sakura hissed from the opposite side of the bench.

"Poor man, I bet he was too shocked to see me in the church as well as in his room." The Uchiha whispered back and smirked to himself.

Sakura did not know what to say to the naughty Uchiha. She just crossed her arms and waited for the priest to come back. The rest of the batch waited as well and after some minutes, the young priest went out of his hiding place and continued with the homily. He avoided Sasuke's view and so far managed to go on with the flow.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, as mentioned, was a student who aced any subject she wished. Many wanted to be like her but more students wanted to bring her down. They couldn't make another step ahead of the rank one whatever they did so they had to have another filthy plan.

"What if," a student snapped at an underground meeting, "we erase all her questions?"

"Silly!" another girl scoffed. "As if you can simply barge into the teacher's lounge."

"Ah! I thought of a plan… let's ambush her later…"

And so, the day that was supposedly wonderful zeroed down to a suspicious look on Sakura's face upon seeing three girls blocking her way that evening.

"Miss Haruno, we thought that you are working too hard." The first lady suddenly held her hand.

Sakura wanted to pull her hand away from the hold of that clammy hand of the girl but she held her still.

"We just want you to come with us for a simple _celebration_." The second grabbed her by the arm.

"I am really thankful but—" Haruno shook her head frantically.

"Don't be very hasty with decisions Sakura, you'll enjoy this." The last assured her. The three guided her into a car and blindfolded her for the _little surprise._

The van moved to the downtown where lights of night bars lit the streets. There were a lot of women and men walking around without giving a damn to their clothing. There were a lot of girls in sexy fishnets walking beside parked cars, seducting the drivers. The van moved slowly towards a bar which was somehow occupied with the greatest number of people.

The three girls quickly pulled Sakura out and pushed her, almost harshly, into the bar. Because they were eighteen, they were allowed into the bar.

"W-We're in a bar!" Sakura was already panicking because of the vibrations of the surroundings.

The three just sniggered and pushed her towards someone. "Take care of her, we'll pay at the counter."

"Hey! Where are you! Hey!" Sakura extended her arms only to hold onto a hand she did not recognize. She was led into somewhere but she was assuming that it was a room—and apparently it was a room. She was pushed towards a soft bed and then she heard the door close.

"Take off that blindfold now, Haruno." A familiar voice called her attention.

Sakura lifted her fingers to the cloth and pulled it up against her porcelain forehead. Her hand suddenly clapped on her mouth upon seeing Sasuke, in a robe, standing with arms on waist in front of her. "SASUKE!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke had flashed his charming smile once more. "I am your room mate anyway."

Sakura had a glance of the room before replying with the same shock. "We are _not _in our dormitory Sasuke. I don't want to be here." She was about to stand up when the handsome guy slid the robe off him revealing an OH-MY-GOD delicious body.

Sakura almost shrieked as she covered her eyes quick enough to hide the furious blush. "Get that robe back on you!" She shook her head with her face buried on her palms.

_This is getting amusing._ The young Uchiha smirked and placed the sexy silk robe back on him and approached the girl. "It's alright now, Haruno." He held her hand and pulled it away from the pretty face.

Sakura sighed and looked into the captivating eyes of Sasuke. _Wow, he's really cute when up this close. _Before she knew it, Sasuke had moved forward for a deep kiss.

Their lips met.

Her eyes round.

His eyes closed.

Pleasure?

Or…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura moved back and slapped Sasuke in bullet speed but the sly guy caught her hand.

"Hey, I get paid you know." He winked and pushed Sakura down on the bed. Luckily, she rolled off and rushed to the door… it was locked. "Looking for this?" Sasuke twirled the key around his finger.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She yelled and began grabbing things and throwing them to Sasuke. The other was just laughing as he evaded the attacks. The vase flew…the pillow flew… the chair flew… and in a flash, Sasuke was in arm length distance from the pink-haired girl once more.

"Come on, Haruno." He calmly said and caught Sakura by the left hand.

"MANIAAAC!" She uncontrollably punched him with her right fist, only to be avoided by the skillful army student.

Kiss. Sasuke successfully felt the lips of the enraged lady.

Sakura punched him continuously with the same fist only to be kissed by Sasuke in between attacks.

Kiss.

Scream. Punch.

Kiss. Smirk.

Scream. Tug. Punch.

Kiss. Smile. Tug.

Shout. Kick. Punch.

Kiss. Grin. Kiss.

Roar. Trounce. Fatal blow.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

Sakura had enough of that flirting kisses! She had to hit the Uchiha on the face with such a punch that even he, himself, would not recognize his look.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted and punched with all her might. Too bad, she was weak and Sasuke was just too good in avoiding attacks. She was outbalanced and then she fell back to the bed.

Sasuke moved his serious OH-MY-GOD lingering look on the weary figure on the bed. He eyed her from head to toe. He watched her pant…her chest rising and falling in a certain beat. Sweat was trickling down her neck, lining the curve of her collar bone. Her blouse was unbuttoned once because of the fidgety movements. Her hair was all messy on her lovely face and there was a glimmer of a tear at the corner of her closed eyes.

_Poor girl. I just had too much fun. _Sasuke thought and shook his head. He took a towel and ran it against her skin. Sakura, who did not know how to react (and her reflex actions were down), just watched Sasuke's eyes feasting on her supple flesh. She felt… she couldn't believe it… _pleasure?_

"Sa—"

Sasuke placed a finger on her lips and continued doing his business. After which, he placed the towel away and moved on top of the lady. Sakura was nervous. Sasuke was just looking seriously straight into her eyes. It was as if he was saying "trust me" in silent words.

Sakura finally followed…she closed her eyes…

_Why are you doing this?_

She felt two or three of her buttons opened.

_I don't know as well…_

Sakura did not know if she was just making up a conversation in her head. For a moment there, she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw no one. She looked down and saw that indeed, four of her buttons were currently unbuttoned. She did not feel him touch her…

Haruno Sakura fixed herself before leaving the bar and heading to the church.

* * *

"Father, bless me for I have sinned." The pink haired lady stepped into the confession box and sighed several times before continuing. "I think I don't like to be a nun anymore."

The priest nodded and asked, "That is your choice, my daughter. Whatever the reason is, that must be from God saying that you have another purpose in life."

"Thank you Father." Sakura nodded and smiled.

She went out of the church, looked at the time and headed to the dormitories.

* * *

**END**

Thank you for the reviews. I hope this isn't that boring. Please await the next chapter!

IMG SRC"" WIDTH"100" HEIGHT"100" /


	3. Oni chan

**Note to the reader: **Thank you for reading this fiction. I had a hint that my introduction was long and the story was becoming more of drama. Would that be alright? Thank you very much again and happy reading.

**Summary: **Why does not Sasuke call Itachi _oni-chan?_

**CHAPTER III- Oni-chan**

Uchiha Sasuke was fixing his polo shirt that evening while a red headed guy watched him. Sasuke was facing a cabinet while the other silent one was sitting on the bed. The guy, named Gaara, moved his gaze to his clothes on the floor and then looked up to Sasuke once again. He shoved the bed sheet and got a wallet where he pulled out three one thousand bills.

Sasuke, now dressed up, faced him and looked at the money under a dim moonlight. "Take out is a lot more expensive." He shrugged and crossed his arms.

The silent Gaara pulled out two more bills and handed the total to the mischievous raven head. A sly smile crossed the face of the Uchiha and then took the money.

"I should have had second thoughts of doing this." Gaara suddenly concluded after much silence. "Hyuuga is known for his jealousy."

"There's no problem with that." Sasuke replied. "I can fix him with a or two."

The other man did not reply afterwards, instead he stole a kiss before leading the Uchiha out of the apartment.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the road that midnight. The nightclubs and other bars were still being flocked by a lot of entertainers and people who wanted to be entertained. He stopped for a moment at a certain bar and sighed. It was the bar where he left Sakura out of a sudden. He wanted to toy with the innocent girl who seemed to be losing her sense of being demure, but there was a hindrance which he did not know. 

After much pondering on what that hindrance might had be, he moved on, walking briskly to the farther side of the road. The noise of the lively bars trailed away as he neared the church where he occasionally went into. It was not yet closed. _Good. _He simply stepped up the short staircase and went in.

As usual, there was no one there and the sacristans were already closing some windows and rails. The confession box, however, remained occupied by the same concerned priest Sasuke loved to see. The Uchiha moved into the small place that he felt, was his second home.

"Father, that's really nice of you to wait for me." Sasuke crossed his legs and propped his head against interlaced fingers.

"I know you'd always come." The priest replied with an air of concern.

"Well, I can say that I have not missed a night for these past four years." Sasuke paused for a while and then added, "There's something missing whenever I have lied down knowing I have not yet confessed."

The priest nodded and replied, "I'm listening, son."

Sasuke pretended to think for some seconds and then spoke. "I am having an affair with this guy named Gaara. He seemed innocent at first but I was surprised to know that he's actually _good—_if you know what I mean, Father."

The priest chose not to reply.

"And… I am quite uneasy with something yet I do not know what it is. It pushes me to do risky things—like taking the virginity of a certain girl… if ever she's still a virgin."

"Okay…" The priest nodded.

"That's all for now Father." Sasuke finally said and waited silently.

"My son, you should be really careful with yourself. Pray Two Our Father and one Glory Be."

"Thank you Father." The Uchiha, for some reason, did not smirk or did not make a gesture of coolness. Instead, he simply walked out of the box and went out of the silent church. He was about to step down the stairs when he heard a voice he wanted yet dreaded to hear.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke froze for a second or two and then turned to see the man standing by the church doors. "I-Itachi."

The older Uchiha moved from the dark spot and approached the younger. "I knew you'd be here."

Itachi did not get a reply from Sasuke who was still looking at him.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"Itachi, why are you here?"

"Still hostile?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned away.

"I heard that you are good to strangers… why are you not _good _to your own brother?"

Uchiha Sasuke lost his sense of seduction and slyness. "What do you want?"

"I just dropped by to check on you before I go to the next city." Itachi replied; the cold expression read between the lines.

Sasuke looked at the now empty road and then motioned a nearing cab to stop. The two Uchihas moved into the car, heading to the apartment of the younger.

* * *

The apartment was only five minutes from the church. Sasuke's room was at the third floor with an over view of the city. It had been empty for three days already but it looked very much used. The two went in and took off their coats. 

Itachi sat on a single sofa chair and watched Sasuke get two cans of soda from the refrigerator. The younger threw one of the sodas to his brother and sat on his bed. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep here as well."

Itachi just looked at him. His eyes expressed the word _yes. _

Sasuke finished the soda and threw it in the trash can. He took a shower and changed his clothes in the bath room. Itachi, on the other hand, just watched his brother move through a blurry glass on the bathroom door. He moved his gaze to the balcony and went there.

Sasuke was somehow irritated but he went out anyway. He looked around—no sign of Itachi. _Maybe he left right away. _He thought and ran his towel over his wet luscious raven hair. He walked silently towards the bed to sleep when a figure pushed him against the bed and began kissing him.

Sasuke first pushed the attacker away but soon was drowned by the hungry kisses he received. He closed his eyes and opened them again, seeing Itachi on top of him… his red attractive eyes engulfing him into temptation.

Itachi whispered his name. Sasuke gulped and watched every move…

It was the same…. Four years ago…

"_Sasuke," Itachi moved his lovely red gaze on his fourteen-year-old brother who had developed a certain mien of coolness. He was attractive… he was sexy… he was Sasuke. "Why are you still awake?"_

_Sasuke just crossed his arms and sat on Itachi's bed. "You promised to teach me how to activate my Sharingan permanently." _

_Itachi looked at him with blankness which perfectly embraced his personality. "Is that so, Sasuke?"_

"_Oni-chan?" he questioned. _

_Itachi did not speak; instead, he approached his brother and ran his index finger against Sasuke's cheek. Stop it Itachi. A mental note flashed in Itachi's mind._

"_Sasuke, trust me." He said and pushed Sasuke down on the bed. _

_The younger obliged and felt uneasy warmth as Itachi cleared him of his clothes. They kissed—he did not fight back. There was an attraction which drew them together. It was not just love… it was incest…_

"_Oni-chan—"_

"_Trust me Sasuke… this might hurt a bit." Itachi whispered against his ear._

"_Oni-chan!" Sasuke felt a slow pain-pleasure feeling._

"_Stop! It hurts! Oni-chan—"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_I can't—"_

"_Trust me…"_

"_Oni-chan!"_

"…"

"_Shit!"_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_ITACHI!"_

Sasuke's eyes rounded. That memory haunted his waking days for four years. He heard his clear shouts and pleas as if they were just yesterday. He was panting… sweaty… and hot. Itachi was still over him and he felt that he had himself in Sasuke.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered gripped on the bed sheet.

* * *

"Sasuke," someone brought him out of his slumber. His onyx eyes slowly adapted to the lamp shade light as he looked at the man standing beside his bed. 

"Itachi, what—"

"I'm leaving." There came the reply Sasuke wanted to hear.

Sasuke sat up and watched his brother fix his clothing.

"Your lover called you for about ten times." Itachi threw him the cellular phone which belonged to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha looked at the time… two a.m. There were about five messages and ten missed calls. He looked at the messages and sighed heavily:

"Sasuke, are you going home late?"

"Sasuke, pick up the phone."

"Where are you?"

"I called you. Where are you?"

"Sasuke… don't tell me you're going to sleep with someone else tonight. Call me."

_Neji… the jealous man._ Sasuke shook his head and placed the phone down.

"I'll see you next time then." Itachi brought Sasuke's attention back to him.

"Don't even think about it." the younger grumbled silently.

The older did not reply and left.

"_ITACHI!" _

That shout still rang in his head… the very first time he called his _oni-chan _by his name. It was caused by pain… the pain which kept him walking on this fleeting time.

* * *

The school was unusually hostile to Haruno Sakura that morning. Girls shot her dagger looks while some gave her a disgusted gesture. Sakura, being smart and all, decided not to take heed of the sudden change of the atmosphere. She walked past them until she saw her best friend, Ino. 

"Ino-chan, good thing you're here—"

"How dare you talk to me?" Ino replied with the same coldness.

Sakura was shocked to hear that from the blonde. "Ino I don't know—"

"You _don't _know?" another female interrupted. "_Bitch._"

That word made Sakura jerk. "What did you just call me!"

"Do you want me to repeat the statement again?" the same girl snarled.

"Oh, Miss Perfect, don't play _perfect _anymore. Have you not seen your photos?" the same three girls who brought her to the bar, went into the scene and grinned.

"What photos—?"

"Here!" another girl threw five pictures right at her face. Sakura looked at the pictures and she clasped her hands on her mouth in shock.

The five photos showed that she was in the bar. They also showed that she went into one of what were known as "love rooms" where entertainers _bond _with their clients.

"You're disgusting." One of the irritating three girls snapped.

"You brought me there!" Sakura had the urge to protect her name.

"So now you're accusing us of initiating your dirty _imperfect _act!" one of the three yelled.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Doing what Miss Haruno?"

Sakura flushed. In an uncontrolled speed, she slapped the girl hard on the cheek.

"BITCH!" the one who was slapped shouted and was about to hit the pink beauty when…

"What are you doing?" a famous adored was heard at the same time, a strong hand caught the girl's wrist.

"S-Sasuke?" the assailant blushed furiously and tugged her hand back. "We were just having a talk—"

Sasuke looked at Sakura whose attention was transferred to him. "A talk? And you're going to hit her?"

All the surrounding girls went pink.

"I didn't mean it! It was her fault! She accused me of—"

"You **did **bring me to that bar." Sakura retaliated—tears making her eyes twinkle but she remained strong. "You know you did! Why are you doing this to me?"

The three girls looked at each other and eyed the people around.

"Oh, that?" Sasuke suddenly spoke and turned to the three. "I asked the three of you to bring Haruno to that bar _right_?"

The three couldn't resist but nod.

"What's wrong with bringing _my _Haruno in the love room if I was waiting for her there? Does that immediately mean that something happened? Or I bet you don't believe _me._"

"N-no Sasuke, it's true, it's true!" one of the three girls nodded frantically. "W-we brought her there!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking cool and superior over his fans.

The onlookers murmured and looked at the three girls who were now doubted by everyone.

"Now is there any problem?" The Uchiha asked.

"N-no more S-Sasuke…" the three immediately bowed to Sakura and left in a jiffy. The other girls asked for forgiveness before leaving.

The two, the damsel in distress and the savior, were left in the corridor. "Thank you." Sakura said after some seconds. "But did you really tell them—"

"Of course not, Haruno." Sasuke smirked. "Sorry about last night."

Sakura dried her eyes and weakly smiled. "Perhaps I should thank you as well for not continuing it."

The Uchiha raised his brow and a sly smile crossed his face. "Really?"

Haruno reddened. "What do you mean by that!"

The other shrugged.

"Pervert!" SMACK! Sakura hit at his right cheek with a strong punch.

"Shit!" Sasuke massaged his cheek and glanced at the pink faced damsel. "Hey, I just saved your reputation."

"As if I could not save myself!"

"Really? Can you?" Sasuke moved his face closer to the girl. "You look real cute when you're angry."

There was another minute of silence.

"Caught you there. I'm kidding Haruno." Sasuke coolly smirked and walked off.

"I hate you Sasuke!" she cried and sped to her next class which was, unluckily, Anatomy.

* * *

"Class," their Anatomy teacher said before starting the lesson, "let me just remind you that tonight would be a school dance. If you are to attend, you must wear formal attire and please bring your ticket as well." 

The class became noisy after the statement. They began asking themselves who their partners were and what they planned to do afterwards. Sakura clapped her palm on her forehead. _How could I forget the dance? _She looked at Lee who was looking at her as well. _I already said no to his offer. _She looked at Naruto who was eating and hiding at the same time. _No way._ She sighed heavily and took a look at Sasuke who was currently reading something on a paper. _Sasuke? The girls would kill me and it would be inappropriate if I'll ask him— _She suddenly blushed at the thought of the kiss.

"Now, class, turn your books to page forty…" the teacher brought silence back in the room.

The Anatomy hour passed quickly as if it was only about twenty minutes. The class hurried out of the room while Sakura strolled behind. She was deep in thought that she did not see Sasuke blocking the door way. She bumped into him and she sent aback by the man.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke." She simply said and was about to pass when Sasuke moved to block her.

"I'm just going to ask you something."

Sakura's emerald eyes reflected a light of hope. She didn't know why but she expected him to say, "_Would you be my partner in the dance?"_ Her lips slowly parted to say yes even if the expected words were not yet said.

"Will you…"

Come on… a few words more…

"…bring this with you? Just give it back to me the next Anatomy class." As soon as handing Sasuke's Anatomy notebook, he left Sakura standing in shock.

_Will you…bring this with you? Just give it back to me the next Anatomy class. _Her mind involuntarily compared the statement with: _Will you be my partner in the dance? _Haruno felt disappointed as she looked despicably at the notebook and opened it due to curiosity. To her surprise, there was a note there:

_Will you be my partner in the dance?_

_-Uchiha_

Needless to say, a heavenly smile crossed her face as she made her way to the next class.

* * *

**END**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the reviews… they inspire me to write more! Um, this fic, by the way, is a mixed yaoi and normal pairing—though at the latter part, it's more of SakuraXSasuke. I understand that only a few appreciate this kind of story. Sorry for the confusion. Thank you and I hope to hear from you in the next chapter.


	4. Sweetest Revenge

**Note to the reader: **Hi guys! Back for another update! Sorry for the long wait. Again, thank you for the reviews and the readers. Thank you for your continuous support! I just feel pretty bad that my goal of 50 reviews is unattainable. Well, that's fine! smiles It's passion over comfort. thumbs up

**Summary: **If you want a man, make sure he's not dangerously jealous.

**CHAPTER IV- Sweetest Revenge**

That night, the environment was unusually silent. The street with aligned bars was slightly down with customers and most of the houses were closed. Some people, who happen to pass by stores, stop for seconds to watch the _free_ show through the glass pane.

"The temperature is going lower for the past few days." A weather reporter made a hand gesture to show the report. The same news was being shown in all the six televisions being sold in the store. "January is at its end and we are to experience the late visit of winter. This unusual schedule of the season has alarmed a lot of health specialists…"

Some unconcerned men went away after hearing the word "specialists". They wanted to know what's up but those inconsiderate doctors keep on using medical terms which were obscure to their ears. But among the men, only a teen was left. He was somehow amused by the intelligence of those people. He happened to be Uchiha Sasuke—a cigarette addict, seductive, college student strolling the solemn street. One look at the Uchiha, and you'd have to stare again to have some more of him. But that night, Sasuke seemed more of careful about the time than his irresistible look.

"Six…" he muttered and checked his watch after puffing a great deal of smoke. From where he stood, the college school he went to enlivened the dead night with lights. At eight, he must be there. Sasuke fixed his trench coat and smoked all the way to church.

The road to the sacred fortress was dim yet there were a lot of people there. Early as it was, the people had just left the church gates. Sasuke shook his head—he was pretty entertained to see that there were still a lot of _devoted _Christians despite their repeated sins. _Charlatans. _He dropped his cigarette and walked past the strangers.

When the church was nearly empty, Sasuke sat comfortably on the wooden seat beside the "throne" of the priest. The acolytes gaped upon noticing the teen on one of the respected seats. The Uchiha, on the other hand, raised a brow at the acolytes and continued his rest.

"S-Sasuke?" a familiar voice was suspended in the air for some seconds before the teen replied.

"Father, I wanted to see you." The raven head stood up and approached the priest he often confessed to.

"You are earlier than usual. Is there any problem?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I might be busy until midnight. I need to confess before I neglect to."

"Let's hear it son." The priest sat on a bench, followed by the Uchiha.

"I manipulated some girls to save Haruno from shame." He shrugged. "I'm afraid I might have another affair—now with a girl."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruno."

"Ah," he smiled "she is a very nice lady."

If Sasuke had no control, he might have guffawed. He just laughed while maintaining his handsome poise.

The middle-aged priest spoke no word.

"I guess that's all for tonight Father."

He sighed and said, "One Hail Mary and one Glory Be. Try to be nicer to people and show more care to your lover." Even the priest had uneasiness upon saying "lover".

"Thank you." Sasuke replied and left.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, uniquely recognized by her pink hair and emerald clever eyes, looked anxiously at the clock. It reminded her that eight p.m. was the start of the dance. She was standing in front of the mirror with both hands on waist. She showed no sign of panic but she knew that she must be hurrying. She had different gowns spread on her bed yet she did not like them in a way. They looked gorgeous on her but there was something wrong.

Her eyes fell upon a certain notebook on her desk—it was Sasuke's. The problem about the gowns suddenly slapped her hard on the cheek. She felt the heavy urge to find something which could make her look different in a way that the Uchiha would notice not her demure side.

_Why should I even bother pleasing him? _Sakura suddenly thought. The cool breeze romance seemed to whisper otherwise. She carefully shoved some of the hanging dresses and pulled out a white gown. It was a backless, neck strap evening dress. There was a side slit which was up to half of her thigh. There were even matching hand gloves with embroidered laced rim at the opening. Sakura placed the gown on bed and checked out her accessories to see if there were matching earrings and bracelets. There were pearls and diamonds making it hard for her to choose.

The clock struck six fifty. She expected that she'd be late. Sasuke didn't even clarify how they'd meet. _I better go on my own; perhaps he was kidding me again._ Haruno fixed herself for about forty minutes and hurried down the dormitories. Upon arriving with difficulty at the front door, a man opened the door for her and bowed his head. Sakura looked addled by the greeting and remained rooted to the spot.

"Miss Haruno, we believe you need a ride to the dance. Mr. Uchiha has prepared this ride for you. Please follow me to the car." The man took Sakura's gloved hand and led her in a black vehicle. After which, the car went on its way to the school.

* * *

The car stopped in front of the hall on time. The same man who brought her in guided her out of the car and into the foyer. Upon entering the hall, another man bowed to her and took her to the farthest door leading to the dance floor. No words went between the two until they reached the door. The man opened it and closed it after letting Sakura in.

The dance floor was filled with chandelier lights. The utensils and glass wares sparkled together with wine. Food was served on long tables. The seats were covered with linen and the curtains were changed into blue. Some parts of the marble floor were covered by blue carpets. The walls were lined with paintings and portraits of past administrators. There was a band playing mellow music with violas, cellos and basses. It was, in one word, extravagant.

Now, left alone, she moved her gaze to the stairs leading to where the people were and went down. When she reached half way down, she saw a man dressed in a tux matched with an opera mask. He was, no doubt, looking straight at her, waiting for her to come down. _Sasuke?_ She thought fervently and proceeded down.

"I've been waiting, my lady." The man raised her hand to his lips. "May I ask you to dance?"

Sakura nodded and followed the man to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, they began to dance in a slow pacing first.

"Umm, Sasuke?" Sakura lifted her eyes to meet the onyx ones of her partner.

"Shhh…" he whispered and smiled.

"Sorry…" How could Sakura forget that her partner was the man everyone was pining for? And she's dancing with him tonight. "Thank you for the ride." She simply said to change the topic.

Sasuke had his usual coveted smirk and pulled Haruno closer to him. Sakura could already feel the pound of his chest against hers…

The Uchiha moved his partner away from him, turned her and pulled her back only to be nearly met by her lips. Sakura blushed and moved her face away. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what Haruno?"

At that moment, she did not respond to the trapping question. She looked at him in his black tux and there was a flash of knowledge which ran in her head.

_The psychology of color…_

_Black: mysterious and seductive…_

_White: purity, virginity, innocence…_

"Haruno?"

"Oh, Sasuke…" she muttered and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "I'm just sorry okay?"

The Uchiha smiled and led her off the dance floor. "May I accompany you to the balcony?"

The two went to the balcony overlooking the vast meadow. The stars that were seen were more than the usual and the moon was just majestic. The music of the band was slightly heard but the voices of people were already inaudible.

Sasuke took two glasses of wine as Sakura and he went into the balcony. When he went in there, he closed the glass doors and handed the wine to the pink beauty.

"Isn't it lovely?" Sakura asked out of a sudden after receiving the glass.

"The what?" the other replied with a question.

"The moon."

"Yes, _she_ is lovely." Sasuke gazed with much interest at Sakura.

Haruno noticed who he was actually looking at and swiftly turned her back at him. "You're kidding me again Sasuke."

A gentle laugh was heard making the girl turn to scold him but—

"For you…" Sasuke flashed a bouquet of roses in front of her.

Sakura reddened and took the flowers. "You surprise me Sasuke."

The other shrugged coolly in reply.

After which, silence reigned again for minutes…

"Sasuke," Sakura started a conversation, "why did you—oh never mind."

"Why did I not _continue_?"

The other did not reply but obviously it was her question.

"I really don't know." Sasuke slyly smiled. He loved making people curious. "Perhaps, you are too innocent to move on afterwards. Just remember how you retaliated to the three girls in school? Your reputation seems to cost your life."

"Are you telling me that I am weak and immature that I can't handle situations myself?" Sakura suddenly raised her voice a bit.

"I am not saying anything." Sasuke had his usual air of mischief.

"Oh! You're horrible!"

"Suit yourself Haruno." He just took out a pack of cigarette and remained a git in Sakura's eyes.

"You know, cigarette is not good for you." The pink head changed the topic.

"This is no cigarette." The other muttered.

"What?"

Sasuke emptied his wine glass and shook his head. "Nothing for you to know."

Sakura decided not to answer back.

The Uchiha looked at Sakura who looked slightly pissed off and hid the pack. He turned his attention to the meadow.

Seconds after Sasuke felt pain rising in his chest. _Shit! Not his again! _He held on the veranda and began coughing, induced by the pain.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She called his name with much desperation. She supported his down on the balcony floor and checked his pulse. "High blood pressure… internal hemorrhages… oh my god…" Sasuke began coughing blood and he twisted from left to right. He was moaning in pain and soon he began shouting. "Sasuke, hold on!"

Sakura rushed out the balcony and headed for the staircase but someone blocked her way. "What's the hurry about Miss Haruno?" It was Neji.

"Neji, please call an ambulance right away! Sasuke—"

"There's no need for that." He calmly said and motioned his men to hold Sakura. "You're coming with us."

* * *

An hour and a half passed after Sasuke swooned, he was awakened by the light of a room. He bolted upright and felt a quick pang on his chest. "Shit!" he shouted and tightened his grip on his chest.

A doctor rushed into Sasuke's room when he heard his patient's shout. He injected a light pain reliever to calm the Uchiha down. The doctor took his blood pressure and sighed after knowing it was normal. Sasuke watched the doctor check on his status and said. "Why am I—?"

"You are confined an hour and a half ago." The doctor looked at him gravely and asked. "Are you taking in_ Charlatan?_"

**>author's note**: Charlatan is not a real drug but in this fic, it is a highly toxic drug in a form of a cigarette. It's called Charlatan because authorities have a hard time identifying users for the drug is in cigarette form. They can't tell if it's really cigarette or _fake_. 

Sasuke's eyes wandered off to the status monitor. "No."

The doctor shook his head. "The results are all positive."

Sasuke did not reply to this statement.

"How many years have you been taking it?"

"Three…"

"Three!" he stared at the teen who was still clutching his chest. "Three? That's impossible!"

"Yes, I know. I should be dead by now." Sasuke shrugged and looked away.

"Are you aware why Charlatan is strictly prohibited? Do you know why death penalty is given to Charlatan distributors?"

"Yes."

"I think you do but I know you don't care at all." The doctor handed Sasuke a paper and explained. "Charlatan weakens the body by disrupting nerves and electrical impulses of the brain. It poisons you arteries and your heart and kills your alveoli slowly making it hard for you to breathe. It also damages your liver. Users usually die after taking in Charlatan for a year! It must be a miracle why you're still breathing."

"I know that already. Let me be." Sasuke slipped off the bed and fell weakly on the floor. Suddenly, he remembered something… "Where's my cell phone?"

"It's in the cabinet."

Sasuke swaggered up and bumped into the cabinet. He opened it and grabbed his phone. The doctor was about to pull him back to his bed but he pushed him back. He looked at the inbox hoping to see a message from Sakura but he saw a message from Neji instead.

"_I hope you're alright Sasuke. Are you looking for Miss Haruno? She's here with me. See you."_

The Uchiha growled. _Shit._ He dropped his phone, pushed the approaching doctor, wore his trench coat and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and exited through the front doors. He stopped a taxi by standing in the middle of the road and rode off to his apartment. _If Neji wanted me to suffer, he'll surely make the scene always remembered. _

Upon reaching the apartment, he went out and threatened the driver. "Wait for me! If you even dare to go I'll kill you!" After saying those words, he went up the stairs to his room, produced a key and opened the door.

The room was dark and seemed unoccupied. The chairs were messed up and the covers were pulled off their respective positions. The glasses were shattered on the floor and some chairs were toppled. The windows were opened and the curtains were gently dancing in the breeze. Sasuke had an unexplained fear of what he expected or not expected to see. He didn't even know why he was afraid… it had been a while since he felt that emotion called _fear_.

He moved through the disarrayed sofa set to the slightly ajar door. He held on the door knob and pushed the door slowly. The room was messed up as well. The blanket was on the floor and the lamp was lying on the floor as well. Sasuke stepped silently and proceeded to the bed… to find what he called fear…

Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing a teen with pink hair lying on his bed. He felt pain rising in his chest but he fought it. Her white gown was torn and stained with blood. _The psychology of color… red… lust…passion…sex… _Her wrists were red and her face had a sign of pain. _Pain…_ Her light lipstick colored her cheeks combined with traces of tears. She had blood on her thighs… and Sasuke didn't want to know the next details anymore…

"H-Haruno…?" his tone was not full of pride or mischief. He was speaking to her gently with a sound of care. "Sakura…?" He called her by her name for the first time. He ran his fingers against her cheek. "Wake up Sakura." He felt the ache torturing his chest; he began panting. _Shit! Shit! SHIT! _"It's alright, I'm here." He carried Sakura on his arms and swaggered out of the room and out of the apartment building.

When he reached the front doors, he saw that the taxi was not there anymore. "FUCK YOU!" He yelled out of uncontrolled anger, fear and anxiety. He looked around and saw a man speaking over his phone. He placed Sakura down and ran to the man. "Give me your phone!"

The man eyed him and snarled, "What the hell did you say?"

Sasuke grabbed the phone and ended the call.

"What the fuck are you doing!" The man yelled.

"Shut up and wait!" Sasuke retaliated and returned to his call. "Yes, I need an ambulance now!" The operator ended the call and then Sasuke threw the phone back to the man.

"Damn you bastard!" the man was about to hit him when Sasuke fell on the floor—the pain of his weakness killing him slowly…

* * *

**END**

Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you didn't get bored in this chapter. Your probable questions would be answered in the latter chapters. Confessions is nearing its end—thank you for the continued support!

Thank you to the few individuals who could appreciate yaoi and normal pairings at the same time. I owe you my inspiration!


	5. I'm Sorry

**Note to the reader: **Thank you for the support! Thank you for the readers! Sorry for the late update guys…

**Summary: **Love requires trust…always…

**CHAPTER V- "I'm sorry"**

Winter was slowly paving its way to the city. The people walked out their homes lesser times than usual and many preferred to eat a lot instead of burning fats. Those were some of the alternating effects of winter to every living being that month. But even if winter had its power cast upon the helpless humans, there was still that scorching heat bleeding to cool down but unfortunately couldn't. For some reason, that heat was called anger.

Uchiha Sasuke blinked about twice before recognizing the faintest clue that he was in the hospital. The clue was… white surroundings. He did not have the strength to sit up nor slide down the bed. He was stuck in a supine lying position with both arms stiffly stretched at his sides. He blinked again before he got a faint response from his muscles that he was stiff as a log. _Great._ He thought nonchalantly and decided to stop urging himself to move.

That was, he was sure, a lasting effect of Charlatan. The numbness of his muscles and the constant pangs in head visited him at least once in two months. The side effect was either because of too much intake at that moment, or his body pleaded for more, or he was too stressed. The Uchiha moved his gaze at the wall clock and thought, _it's almost six._

Sasuke suddenly remembered the first time he was rushed into the hospital because of the Charlatan overdose. He was vomiting blood and was bleeding in and out as well. The man who was at his bedside was someone who growled at the very sight of the hospital bill. The man who rushed him into the hospital was the same man who threw him intimidating looks and paragraph-long threats. That man was the man he wanted to forget.

His mind was brought back to the clock when the door opened and a doctor came in. He scanned Sasuke as he wrote notes on his pad. The Uchiha watched the same doctor he met yesterday take his status and then smiled wearily at him. "Good evening Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke raised his brows in replacement of the worded greeting.

"You must be alright now."

_Hope I was better._ Sasuke thought after feeling a slight slash of fresh pain. _Even my mind seemed to taste like copper._ **Copper…**_The familiar taste of blood_… At that very instant, Sasuke sprang to life and forgot about the stiffness of his muscles. He almost flew off the bed—almost successfully—and landed painfully on the ground. _If there's a will, there's a way—_only that his muscles felt _no will_ to be mobile.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" the doctor rushed to the patient.

"What—do—you—think?" Sasuke managed to let out exasperated words as he lied on the floor. "Would you mind helping me stand?"

The doctor obliged and placed him back on the bed. "The lasting effect of the drug would take about another hour. To lessen the pain, I recommend you refrain from moving for a while."

The Uchiha didn't hear what the doctor said. "Where's Haruno?"

"Your friend? Ah, she's quite alright." There was a sad tone in his voice. "She'll be back to her own grace after three days or so…only…"

_Only what?_ Sasuke's eyes were calm yet there was a winding sign of anxiety.

"Only we're not sure if—"

The doctor was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. A nurse moved her head in and called. "Dr. Haust, your appointment sir."

Dr. Haust nodded and let out a sigh. "I need to go."

The old doctor move to the door and gave him a last backward glance before he left. The Uchiha watched the door slowly close leaving the emptiness and curiosity unanswered. _What happened to Haruno?_ He thought and then he realized that there was an awful possibility… he somehow could not speak it to himself though he was well aware of those tragic situations.

* * *

Haruno Sakura opened her eyes due to the sudden change of the environment. There was a shift of weight on the bed and it seemed like there was someone else on the bed. The room was dark, cold and yet very cozy in fact. It was just right for her tortured body. _Torture? _She didn't want to remember if ever she recalled even a scene. And yes…she did…though the scene was the most unwanted.

Sakura adjusted her eyes to the darkness and saw a silhouette of someone sitting at the edge of her bed. The person was inches from her right and somehow, she could make out a figure of a man.

"Haruno…" there was a hushed whisper from the figure.

"Sasuke?" she reckoned the voice of the man.

There was a reflection of something white. Perhaps it was Sasuke's teeth exposed by a smile. "How are you Haruno?"

"I'm quite fine." Sakura replied. She didn't comprehend the joy she felt when she heard his voice. "You?"

"I guess I am better than your state."

There was seconds of silence before Sasuke parted his lips to spill the words he wanted to say. "I'm…"

Sakura felt herself flush. "What?"

"I'm…going out somewhere so rest now." Sasuke felt the sudden urge to stand despite the ache in his legs. He just recovered from being numb. Before another word was uttered, the Uchiha left.

Sakura watched the door close and clasped her hand on her forehead. She twitched upon feeling pain on her wrists…

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke escaped from the vicinity of the hospital—how, no one knew. Perhaps it was one of the skills he acquired from being an army student. The only reason why he joined the army was not because he loved it but he wanted to show everyone that he was strong. He believed he needed to _look_ strong so he could not be harmed _anymore. _It was later proven futile after all.

Before he continued to his destined place, he dropped by the usual venue where he felt at home—the church. He didn't like religion but the sacrament of confession kept him going into that house with enthusiasm. Sasuke walked into the church and went directly towards the confession box.

"Father?" He asked, dubious of the silence he experienced in the box.

There was no reply.

The young Uchiha became irritated for some reason he could not accept as deep. It felt weird knowing that he might not have his confession that night. "Father?" he asked again with patient anticipation. Still, no reply. His hand automatically slipped into the pocket of his trench coat. Too bad, _it_ was confiscated. _Damn!_ He cursed inwardly after realizing that the pack of 'cigarettes' was gone. He needed to calm down… and he needed Charlatan… He slowly moved out of the confession box and then he sighed for a couple of times.

Sasuke fought the urge to kick the box; instead he placed his arm against it and rested his head there. For about seconds of thinking, he went to a stand and saw printed papers piled up with a neglected pen at its side. He had an idea. He began writing his sins on the papers and then went off.

_Bless me Father for I have sinned…_

_I am to kill somebody tonight…_

* * *

Neji's mansion stood out from the rest of its neighboring houses which, as compared to others, were already grand. He walked casually into the Hyuuga residence yet not recognized by other guards. They almost rang for security when Sasuke had successfully punched them out of their wits. He acquired their guns and moved into the "garden"—which actually represented a meadow because of its size—as silently as possible.

Sasuke halted at a certain spot and looked around for any sign of the Neji. So far, he seemed alone. He took some more cat steps and stopped when he heard a voice calling his name. "Sasuke…"

The other did not reply. He kept on walking as he tracked the source of the voice. The breeze intensified the decreasing temperature and the trees wildly reacted to the cool passing intruder. Then for a second, everything went still. Uchiha Sasuke saw a figure leaning against a tree meters from him. The figure represented a man with long black hair shining under the half-hidden moon. His eyes were silvery white, glowing menacingly yet calmly. His posture showed how comfortably he leaned and he seemed not to be surprised by Sasuke's appearance. _He expected him. _

Sasuke, on the other hand, was clutching the pistol he got from the swooned guard rather tightly. His eyes were sharp and were clear of any pain from the Charlatan. He seemed possessed in a sense… he wanted to hurt Neji because of a reason he could not consider significant to him at all.

"I knew you'd come." Hyuuga Neji's lips moved. "And I knew you'd be bringing something with you." He added and gave a side glance at the pistol.

"Your weak guards supplied me with one." Sasuke replied with mixed sardonic and mordant tone.

"I ordered the others to have a nice short break."

"So you're expecting to die now?"

"I expected you to come…but I won't die in your hands."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. "Fuck you Neji. Why do you have to get her into this?"

Neji gave an innocent gesture of acknowledging the name. "The rank 1 student—Haruno Sakura?" He moved away from the tree revealing a rare agonizing smile. "Why do you care?"

Sasuke was taken aback by his past lover's words.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you care when all the while you did not care for me?" There was pure emotion in his voice—pure yet somehow concealed by deep spite.

The same silence answered the Hyuuga's question.

"Do you love her?"

"No." There was a stinging truth in Sasuke's retort.

"Soon you will, perhaps…" Neji responded. "But you'll never realize it since you'll die tonight." He cocked his head to the side and articulated words the Uchiha dreaded to hear. "You'll die because I loved you… and yet you didn't care." There was felt pain yet subtly heard in those words. It chastened Sasuke but he didn't know why.

The raven head walked toward the Hyuuga and pointed his gun to him as he approached.

"_I'm sorry…" is all that you can say…?_

Neji's hair flew past the breeze as he watched his beloved move towards him.

_Days flew by and still…_

Sasuke couldn't stop walking until he was only a few feet from Neji. There was weakness in him…in his mind, body and soul… he cocked the gun and placed its tip against the Hyuuga's head.

_Words don't go easily…_

"Sasuke…" Neji muttered and smiled.

Sasuke pulled the trigger slowly and—nothing. His eyes widened…

"I told you Uchiha Sasuke… I expected you to come for me." Neji pulled a gun from behind him. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion. Sasuke did not move. Neji pointed it to the Uchiha's abdomen…

"Neji…"

A tear… a tear fell from Neji's eye… He pulled the trigger…

_Like "I'm sorry…"_

The wind blew rather strongly like it wanted to scratch everything with its materialized claws. The leaves fluttered past two frozen figures in the dark. Their faces were barely illuminated by the silvery yellow radiance of the moon. Their lips were together… their breathing united until one of them fell to his knees and dropped cold on the ground.

The one standing was too startled to react. The tears which were supposed to flow were petrified by shock. He didn't know what he'd do or what he'd feel now. He was lost and perhaps he didn't expect this…

Uchiha Sasuke stood still with Neji's pistol in his hands. Hyuuga Neji was on the ground with blood on his abdomen. The memory of how Neji shot himself began creeping up into his mind. Neji pointed the gun to Sasuke's abdomen—the Hyuuga placed Sasuke's hand on the gun—he turned the direction of the gun to himself—he kissed him passionately for the last time—and then, he pushed Sasuke's finger to finish the job—his life.

The gun fell from his hand as he fell on his knees. Sasuke clenched his fists and yelled out the pain and guilt he felt. That was all he could do… that was all he felt like doing… and it was over…

* * *

There was a knock on Sakura's room that midnight. Fortunately, she was still awake due to curiosity and hour long pondering on what Sasuke meant and what happened to her. She believed she was alright thought the memory of what seemed to be a crime against her showered her with disgust and fear. There was another knock on the door which brought her back to the present. The door slowly moved ajar and she saw the same man who visited her hours before.

"Sasuke, "she let out a smile and sat upright, "where have you been?"

Sasuke had a weak curve in his lips recognized as a smile. "Somewhere."

Sakura reckoned anguish in his pretentious voice and asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Really?" She held out her hand to feel Sasuke and it landed on the Uchiha's cheek. It was slightly damp. "Sasuke—?"

Sasuke suddenly held her hand and kept it in connection with his skin. He closed his eyes and muttered two words, "I'm sorry…"

Haruno blushed yet she felt strange worry and pity for Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke was the type of person who didn't know the word "sorry". She knew that Sasuke was the naughty unconcerned popular guy who was accidentally linked to her. She knew that Sasuke didn't cry… or so she thought now that she felt Sasuke's hold on her hand against his damp cheek.

_Why Sasuke? Why are you telling me this? _She thought—unsure if she was to say those words out loud. She just sat silently and placed her other free hand on Sasuke's head. Suddenly, the Uchiha let go of her hand and embraced her torso with his face on her lap. She heard him clearly…yet she was unable to believe… Sasuke was silently crying… letting out moans and sobs at certain intervals. She could hear him say Neji's name… she could hear him say her name… she could hear the heart rending muffled words of Sasuke saying "I'm sorry…" all over again…

* * *

**END**

Well guys, I am also supposed to say I'm sorry because this chapter is altogether sad and short. Sorry for the late update! I will assure you that the next chapter is not as agonizing as this any more! See you! And thank you!

I hope you liked how I showed Sasuke's melancholic human side.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Note to the reader: **Thank you for waiting! Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the readers!

**Summary: **Valentine's Day is in the air and depression is slightly out of the way. What is new for the day of romance?

**CHAPTER VI- Valentine's Day**

A week had passed since that incident in the hospital. There was wide news spread about the sudden disappearance of the Hyuuga heir. There was no sign of either the body guards or Neji. The only people who were being interviewed about the situation were the servants left in the mansion.

"No, he's not here." That was the only reply the researchers got after much interview. "So, please excuse us, we have so much to do. And let me remind you, you media men are _in _the Hyuuga residence."

No other words were passed.

The news remained in the front page for another week until the media got tired of spying on the mansion and asking people about their conclusions. Too bad, they lacked information that might just help them. And that information was right under their noses—it was the Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke was walking slowly than usual to college. Though his mood was slightly changed by the events, he remained reserved. His presence was still admired and people still gushed over him. _That _was Sasuke…and it never changed. Sasuke moved through the crowd, not minding the looks and drool they provided. He went to the open field and changed his shirt for the army trainings.

Hatake Kakashi, the lieutenant in charge, saw the mild change of enthusiasm in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke had been one of his best students and he never failed to satirize Kakashi in front of the other students nonetheless, he loved how Sasuke mocked him. He was just too sexy. But that day was different, which was supposedly a happy one, because of Sasuke's change of mood. Valentine's Day was only a few hours away and yet the young Uchiha did not mind the change in the atmosphere.

The army class was doing some push ups when Kakashi approached the quiet Sasuke who was farther from the rest of the class. "Uchiha," he watched his student stand up, "what's wrong?"

Trickles of sweat ran down Sasuke's curves as he moved into an upright position. His hair glistened under his body liquid as he cocked his head to the right. There was still the pride glow in his onyx eyes yet there was the dullness of anxiety altogether. "Lieutenant?"

"I'm asking you what is wrong." The older asked as he crossed his arms.

"When did you actually care?" Sasuke shrugged and tossed his head in a seductive manner.

Kakashi's eyes fell on Sasuke's white neck. "Is there a problem with asking you?"

"Yes, actually there _is_."

Kakashi smiled slightly. _Ah, ever stubborn Uchiha Sasuke_. The smile under his ever present mask was not seen but still it was really handsome.

Uchiha Sasuke moved away from the gym and slid into the locker room to change. Kakashi followed his favorite student and leaned against the closed door. He watched Sasuke unbutton his army polo shirt and shook his head. "You're cutting classes again? Your skills in handling guns and in fighting hand-to-hand combats would result into nothing once you neglect your studies."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Kakashi with the same look he was famous for. His inner shirt slid off him as he walked to his Lieutenant and gazed at his coal black eyes. "What is it to you Lt. Hatake?" As an eighteen-year-old teen, Sasuke had reached a considerable height enough to reach Kakashi with a kiss on tip toes.

Kakashi remained cool. "I am your teacher Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked…though there was a slight sign of undefined sorrow. He raised himself a bit; uncovered Kakashi's hidden face and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. They stood connected for a few seconds before the Uchiha released Hatake. It felt weird and not at all right. Kakashi remained standing with eyes fixed on the confused eyes of his student. _Sasuke, you simply don't know how life works for me._ For the record, Kakashi was the **only **man who didn't go crazy after being kissed by Sasuke. He was just playing the seductive teen's game.

Sasuke stepped back—too unsure to make another move. He simply raised his eyes to the window and then back to Kakashi.

The Lieutenant shrugged and smiled again. "Well then, perhaps you need more than a two-week break. It's about Neji right?"

"No." There was a sign of guilt in his voice. "It's not just about him."

Kakashi preferred to stay quiet. He knew that kiss was just Sasuke's way of relieving himself. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow by the way."

The Uchiha let out a smile and wore a new shirt. "Thank you for reminding me Hatake."

* * *

Haruno Sakura silently sneezed while she was copying notes in her Biology class. It was getting colder yet there was warmth subtly felt by everyone—romance. Sakura sneezed again and her eyes became half-lidded. _I'm going to be sick…oh no…_

"Hey Sakura," Rock Lee handed her a tissue paper and smiled, "you should take more Vitamin C."

Sakura blushed slightly and took the offering. "I wish I am as strong as you Lee."

"Training, exercise, food" he paused and slightly went pink, "_inspiration…_"

Haruno Sakura grinned and said a small thank you to her back mate. She looked back at her notebook, and bit on the end of her pen. _ Lee… Why do you still like me despite the pain I caused you? _

The room felt warmer again…

Perhaps it was because of **love**.

And Sakura did not realize that she was actually thinking of Sasuke the whole time. She couldn't believe what just happened. Sasuke was crying on her lap like a confused child. He didn't even bother telling her why an hour after when he had calmed himself down. He looked pitiful—he was not the Sasuke she knew all along…

The class ended a few minutes after the wall clock ticked nine a.m. The students parted ways and went to their next classes. Sakura felt a little lighter when she looked at her schedule—anatomy class. The moment she stepped into the room, her eyes swooped around the room for Sasuke. He wasn't there yet. She sat in her usual seat a few students away from the Uchiha's place and directed her attention to the door. _Where is he?_ She thought. Her eyes soon found the door boring when the teacher began explaining the lesson. Sakura seemed normal: she copied notes, she recited and she amazed everyone. It seemed a redundant routine but that's how life worked for her until that night after the dance. _She wanted to forget it… no… _Her heart skipped a painful beat… She didn't want to recall how it happened…

"_Please… stop! No!"_

"_Shut up lady!"_

_There was a sound of cloth being torn. There was the noise of the bed shaking vigorously in accordance to the struggling victim. There was a sound of a low moan from the victim after being punched. Tears leaked from her emerald eyes as she tried to contain the pain she felt. Her wrists and ankles were tightly tied and her gown was almost pulled completely off her._

"_Ne…ji…" She looked up to the figure of a man in tux. He was standing there with pity in his eyes though he did not want to show it. _

_He looked at her and stayed unmoved._

"_Help—me…"_

_There were about five men who began stripping themselves. One began kissing Sakura… the next licked her thighs… the next pulled oh her hair as he cupped her chest… the next… she could not recall… but she knew she bled… she felt the warm liquid trickling down her body. She felt the passing of a blade against her thighs… She wanted to faint…she was too weak… The bed rocked and her sight became dazed…until she heard a voice commanding the men to stop and leave her._

_Her eyes closed… finally… but she did not understand… maybe she did not want to understand what really happened to her._

Tears involuntarily fell from her emerald orbs. They fell upon the notes she had copied throughout the class. She let out a sob and quickly dried her eyes though they remained reddish. A gentle touch startled her after she had calmed down…it was Lee who probably had sensed Sakura's movements. Sakura did not need to wonder, Lee always had his guiding eyes on her.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing Lee…really." She lied and tried to smile. "Thank you."

Rock Lee said nothing but Sakura was assured that he cared. _There are people who care for me yet I never paid heed to them._ She thought and concentrated in the lesson.

* * *

The day had passed without much effect on Sakura. Sasuke did not sleep in their dormitory and he didn't even attend Anatomy class. She felt a little worried but she reminded herself that Sasuke _was _Sasuke. And for all she knew, he always did surprise people by his unpredictable moves.

Haruno Sakura called on a taxi and went to the dormitory building a few blocks from the college. As the vehicle moved under the lazy glaze of the setting sun, she observed the new get up of the stores. The new image was a combination of the usual red and pink color of the surroundings. There were large heart cut-outs stuck in the large windows. There were more chocolates on display and more mannequins which appeared in pairs. There were more young couples dating and walking around, hands clasped under the influence of sweetness.

For some reason, Sakura became uncomfortable…perhaps envious of what she was seeing. Of course she already felt being admired and asked for a date but she never felt liking the event. Valentine's Day was only a normal day when people try to be extra nice and lovable. Sakura wanted to feel loved… not admired… Lee was an exception; he somehow showed he really _loved_ her…as far as she's concerned. But, evil as it sounded, she didn't like him that much.

Sakura's reverie was interrupted by the halting of the taxi reminding her that they have reached their destination. She took out a purse and handed money to the driver who smiled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day".

Sakura responded with the same greeting—but she sounded less enthusiastic. She got out of the car, went into the dorm building and proceeded to her room. She opened the door slowly; careful not to startle Sasuke if ever he was there. But when she finally pushed the door completely ajar, there was no sign of him. She sighed in disappointment. _Why do I even want to see him?_ She shook her thoughts off and took a step only to notice fresh red rose petals on the floor.

Sakura stared at the trail of roses for seconds as if she had not seen a rose before. _Rose petals?_ Sakura blushed. She didn't expect this but unconsciously _she did._ She followed the trail from the door step to the bed where she saw a note beside a bouquet of roses. She picked it up and uncontrollably clapped her free hand on her lips.

_See you Haruno…_

_P.S. Give this note at the counter._

_-S. Uchiha_

Sakura let out a gentle amused laugh and placed her bag down. _Sasuke loves the 'note method'. _She thought happily and took the bouquet with her. She hurried down to the first floor and gave the note to the counter which took care of dormitory occupants. The man smiled and rang the bell to call another man who led Sakura out of the building. She followed him into a car and went in… still the roses in her embrace.

The car moved smoothly from the dorm building to the far end of the city. It took them at least an hour and a half before reaching a large rest house which stood at a beach. Sakura was instructed to go straight into the house and enjoy herself. Haruno definitely loved how it sounded. She was always caught off-guard by the young cunning Uchiha. And somehow, she loved how she was defeated.

Sakura walked on the white beach and gazed up the sky for a moment. There were already seen stars in the sky that seven p.m. She sighed deeply—the fresh air of the night filling her lungs with romance. Sakura went into the house and looked around. The rest house was tidy and was really designed for beach. The furniture was mostly wood and the light was radiated by pretty lanterns either hanging or placed on top of tables.

Haruno Sakura walked silently toward the open door of a room. She saw another note on a bed and chuckled.

_Relax yourself first, I'll be waiting outside._

Sakura knew what the mysterious Uchiha meant by that. She glanced at the white night gown laid on the bed. She went into the bathroom and saw the loveliest bath tub surrounded by candles. Her clothes slid off her body and she went into the tub.

It was heaven…

After which, Sakura wore under garments and the night gown already prepared beforehand. She went out of the room and proceeded to the front door. She went down the bamboo steps and went to the back side of the house. The white sand was brushing lightly against her bare feet. The cool breeze was emphasizing the sweetness of the environment. Sakura smiled to herself. She actually forgot the night two weeks ago. Sakura was now in paradise made perfectly by the Uchiha.

"Haruno, what took you so long?" there came a voice Sakura wanted to hear.

Sakura's eyes caught sight of a table for two on the shore with matching candles. And beside that table, the proud, sexy Uchiha stood with his weight shifted on his left foot. He was wearing silk shirt and pants which seemed to be for sleeping as well.

"Hey Haruno, do you mind coming near me?" Sasuke raised his wine glass and gestured Sakura to a seat around the table.

Sakura was speechless though she obeyed. She walked towards Sasuke but did not sit. She simply looked at him with eyes showing she could not believe it.

Sasuke smiled… it was not mischievous but it was plain joy. He moved the chair for Sakura to sit and sat at the opposite. He poured wine into her glass and watched her eyes that showed so much appreciation of what he was doing for her. There was pure silence but the waves and the rustling of the leaves made a certain rhythm which blended with the romantic scene.

"Sasuke…" Sakura finally found words to say after staring at the rolling sea for a while. "I didn't expect—"

"Don't mention it Haruno." Sasuke simply shrugged and looked at the sea as well.

"It's lovely…"

Sasuke looked intently at her and smiled. "Yes…she is…"

Sakura heard that statement before. "I know you're teasing me again Sasuke." She said with a subtle blush.

"No, I mean it."

Sakura decided not to reply.

"I think you're beautiful…"

Haruno's eyes glistened with unexplainable happiness and appreciation. "Thank you…"

Sasuke smiled and sipped wine. Silence reigned again for seconds before Sasuke stood up and extended his open palm for Sakura to take. "May I ask you to dance?"

"What?" Sakura seemed to appear deaf.

"I'm asking you to dance Haruno."

Sakura's face lightened up as she slowly stood up and gave an amused laugh before following the Uchiha away from the table. Sasuke took her by the waist and their hands clasped against each other. Sasuke led the move of slow dance. The dance was altogether romantic and weird. Sakura didn't expect, of all people, that Sasuke could be serious at times… more of romantic at times. She only recognized him as someone lustful and reckless. But now, she sees him as a burdened teen who wants to escape the pain through more pain.

"Your hand," Sasuke caught the attention of Sakura's eyes, "it's smooth and perfect."

Sakura smiled sweetly—almost bashfully—and Sasuke understood that she liked what he said. He turned her around and pulled her back again. This time, Sakura could feel the warm breath of the Uchiha against her cheeks. He eyes automatically closed as she was lavished by the warm comfort she seemed to want for some kind of reason.

Sasuke's onyx orbs moved to watch the subtle twitches Sakura's eyebrows made. He smiled and pulled her closer to him as if he needed her warmth. Actually it was not the right time to dance in sleeping attires in the middle of the cool night. Winter was already pecking right at their skins. They were still moving with the unheard melody until Sakura gave a startled reaction when her feet made contact with the foamy wave.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she moved her head to see how close they were to the sea. They were actually stepping on a shallow part of the beach met by waves for eternity. She looked up to Sasuke again but to her wonderment he was looking off to the vast blue sea.

_No one can decipher what was running in his head._

"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke softly at the same time Sasuke moved his face towards her. Her lips slightly brushed against his cheek. _She didn't realize how close they were._

Sasuke gazed into her eyes and did not respond. Their breaths were intertwined with a link of uncertain obsession. It was the obsession both of them possessed—the obsession of mystery and uncertainty. They did not know what would happen next. Shall they leave the situation to their instincts? Shall they let their wanton which was, hopefully, restrained by rationality?

"Haruno…"

That was the only word Sakura heard before she felt Sasuke's lips close over hers. Her eyes rounded like saucers. His eyes slowly closed upon feeling the restrained pleasure freed at last. They stood there for a minute—the waves crashing against their legs. Sakura finally let her senses fade away except for the sense of touch. She felt the furnace heat of Sasuke's lips and she could not understand why she enfolded him. Sasuke felt the hospitability of Haruno's body that he ran his hands through her hair and over her bare neck. She shuddered… she was not used to this painful bliss. Sasuke's hands found their way down her back and to her abdomen. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and returned the kiss with the same passion. The Uchiha finally felt the urge to lay the damsel down on the damp shore and continue kissing her.

Sasuke laid her down, breaking the kiss for seconds, and then continued touching Sakura's lips with his own. Sakura didn't think—her hands moved under his shirt caressing his bare back. The torrid actions continued until Sakura slightly winced—it was not because of pain.

"Sasuke…" she managed to speak despite the situation. "I think—"

Sasuke didn't need another word. He drew back his hand which was already on her covered chest. The new sensation made Sakura uncomfortable. He knew it. The Uchiha kneeled up and looked away again.

_Why Sasuke? Why are you making me feel this way? _Thoughts ran in Sakura's mind like wildfire. _Why am I this way?_ She shook her head and took a glance of what Sasuke was looking at. So far, she saw nothing but the silver moon and the seemingly endless sea.

"I'm—"

"No, Sasuke, don't say it." Sakura whispered. "I'm trying to understand that you're acting this way because you want to forget about what happened." Sakura eyed him with eyes full of passion and concern. "It's alright."

Sasuke didn't reply to this remark. He simply sat down and helped Sakura sit upright. They were silent for a while and then Sakura pointed at the sky immediately. "Meteor shower!"

Sasuke smiled. He looked at the shooting stars and then into Sakura's emerald eyes. He could see pure sincerity…

"I think it's already one a.m. so it's already February 14." Sakura grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Haruno." Sasuke replied. They sat there for another while before Sasuke felt the chill of the cruel winter. _I can not decipher what is running in your head. _He ran his fingers through his hair, sat closer to the pink haired teen and then looked up the sky. _But I'm sorry all the same._

* * *

**END**

I'm really sorry to those readers who prefer happiness than angst. I'm really sorry because whatever I do, the story slides to the same melancholy. But I hope you like it! I hope to hear from you! Thank you for enjoying my fic!


	7. Uninvited Guest

**Note to the reader: **Thank you for reading Confessions. A note before I proceed: I love you Maggie! I do! And your friends know that fact as well (actually, even more than you know)!

By the way, since this is AU, I'd be getting names of places from Naruto. They're not filled with ninjas but with urban people.

Same goes for Sarutobi-sama—he's the principal and administrator, not the Hokage.

I beg all readers, please give me reviews for Christmas! Thanks!

**Summary: **That cool morning dated February fourteen, a man knocked at the vacation house where the Uchiha and Haruno stayed. And the guest, who was practically more reserved than the Uchiha found an expression in the Uchiha's face far more than mere surprise.

**CHAPTER VII- Uninvited Guest**

The morning light shed its glory on the placid face of the young Uchiha. He was still asleep with his eyes not anymore squeezed tight like they usually did before. His raven hair fell over his forehead and the breeze did not much care to blow it off his face. Valentine's Day seemed more interesting hours before. It was quite more eventful than what both parties expected. Haruno Sakura was also asleep though more deeply than her bed mate. She was a steady sleeper as well; she didn't shift much unlike Sasuke who had to change positions every fifteen minutes or so. But he felt, at last, comfortable, inducing a long rest.

The day was also special because of a certain person who walked in front of the rest house by the beach. That man, in particular, wore a handsome yet grave face concealing deep emotions no one had ever stirred. He looked at the house and muttered something like, "Father Luis was right". He walked up the three step wooden staircase and ended up in front of the front door. He raised his fist and knocked.

Sasuke's eyes bolted open. A light sleeper as he was, he heard the knock well even though the room's door was closed. His senses were sharpened because of the tedious trainings he underwent. And since he had improved that much, it was not a wonder why Kakashi had him as his favorite. Sasuke's eyes twitched and began lowering because of the need of rest when another three consecutive knocks were heard. _Dammit. _Sasuke cursed inwardly and raised himself upright. He stretched his arms for seconds before he slid off the bed while fixing his shirt. And to think of it, he had been _nice _to Sakura since he _still _had his shirt _on._

The young Uchiha went out of the room and opened the front door lazily.

**He stared.**

It took about a quarter of a second to make him fully sober.

"Sasuke, I thought I'd find you here." It was the cool Itachi with his red eyes gleaming with authority.

Sasuke didn't realize for the first few seconds that he was actually being talked to by his older brother. He just stared at him, totally baffled by the unusual reappearance of Itachi. After being possessed by the air of idiocy, his lips partially moved to say a word. "What?"

"I was looking for you." Itachi didn't seem to mind that his brother actually expressed that he didn't want to see even his shadow.

"What do you want now?" the younger crossed his arms.

At that moment, Itachi pulled out a letter and read its contents:

_Dear Mr. Uchiha Itachi,_

_We would just like to inform you that Uchiha Sasuke is one of the army students who are chosen to participate in an upcoming civil war in the southern part of the Snow Country. As his legal guardian, we would just like to hear from you if he's to be allowed. They will depart at four a.m. on February 20. The student's life is based on his skill and your decision._

_We would like to hear from you soon. Once again, thank you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sarutobi_

_Principal and Administrator_

Sasuke was startled. He didn't know that he was picked.

"I know you're surprised but don't be. You should have known this if you didn't cut classes. They announced this yesterday." Itachi folded the paper and stuffed it in his side pocket. "I know you'd be fine and I know you want to test your skills in real battle so I have no problem with that."

"You are still not answering my question Itachi." Sasuke hissed.

"I came over since you'd be going away soon. It's just normal for a _brother _to become skeptical about the danger you'll be facing soon."

Sasuke almost gaped upon hearing the next most ridiculous words in the world. (Curious about the most ridiculous ones? _Sasuke, don't worry, you're still a virgin._) "What the hell are you talking about? Leave _now_. I don't want you lurking in this territory—_my territory._"

On the other hand, Sakura heard voices outside the room. It seemed like Sasuke had forgotten to close the door of the room and so the argument between Itachi and Sasuke was faint yet heard. Her eyes twitched due to irritation to the noise and then they slowly opened to adjust to the morning. She slid off the bed and, out of curiosity, went to the front door with one strap of her night gown sliding down from her shoulder. She stopped behind Sasuke and looked at Itachi with drowsy eyes.

Itachi was about to leave when he caught sight of the sleepy damsel standing behind the heated Uchiha. "Good morning lady."

Sakura slightly jolted upon hearing her name. Her senses were still waking up from slumber.

Sasuke, without the gift of telepathy, certainly knew what ran straight into Itachi's head. "No," he bellowed, "go _away._"

It was too late. Itachi had swept past Sasuke and went forward to Sakura whose hand was gently taken by him. "Haruno Sakura… I presume?"

Sakura's eyes were pretty glistening emeralds depicting the sense of being flattered. She nodded slightly to show that Itachi was right. _He looks handsome and he seems a gentleman. _She smiled thoughtfully. She definitely did not need water to wake her up.

* * *

Sasuke was muttering curses under his breath as he turned the omelet roughly from one side to another. He was in the kitchen while Itachi, who apparently had no intention of leaving, was talking with Sakura. It even surprised the young Uchiha how he managed to _cook._ As someone learning to be a soldier and as someone who was busy in bars, he didn't have time to learn culinary arts—specifically, cooking. But he didn't have time to ponder on that thought. After finishing the omelet, he almost slammed the plate on the table and sat beside his brother. _Who knows what he'd do next. It's safer to be near to counter whatever he'd do._

"As I was saying," Sakura managed to continue after noticing Sasuke's action, "it isn't right at all to prohibit such exchange. Medical technology will be limited if the country would close its doors to foreign influence. Influence is different from control."

Itachi slightly nodded in comprehension.

Sasuke suddenly gulped one glass of milk in a flash and grumbled. "Now you've finished talking about politics, why don't you _leave_ Itachi?"

"Leave?" the older Uchiha shifted from his position and faced Sasuke with a sly smile. "I'd miss you." Itachi ran his finger against the chin of the younger and kissed him.

Sakura almost bounced off her seat upon seeing the incestuous approach. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her lips parted as if she was going to scream.

Sasuke blushed red and turned away from his brother's lips. He muttered something which sounded like "I'll kill you for this Itachi" and then left the table. Itachi averted his gaze from his younger brother and returned to the startled Sakura. "Now where were we?"

"I think—I should—take a bath—first." Haruno found herself flying to their room and shutting the door through a slam as if her life was indeed at stake.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking outside his rest house, kicking the sand in the most pathetic way. _What did he do that for? Why can't he just leave? _Sasuke's eyes closed for a moment and they opened in an abrupt fashion. _Don't tell me…_

And he heard a scream.

If Sasuke was in a race, he might had won and reached a hundred laps more judging from his speed. He basically hauled himself through the window and dropped in their room. It took him a second to realize what scene he was actually seeing: Sakura was on the bed, her hair wetting the blankets, and Itachi, who was supported by his arms, was on top of her. Their skins were not in contact at least… _at least_.

Sasuke was not accustomed to shouting, but he did nonetheless. "ITACHI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Itachi tossed his head in a reserved way he usually did and just looked at the infuriated Uchiha. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? _What_ do _I think_?" Sasuke repeated the question almost foolishly. "I think _you know _what _I'm thinking!_"

Itachi laughed gently—still keeping his handsome poise over Sakura who lied speechless, worse, motionless. "Then what's the use asking what I'm doing?"

Sasuke did not have the patience to have a debate about questions already answered. "Get off her." He managed to lower his voice.

Itachi's eyebrow went up. Honestly, Sasuke was scarier when he's serious and not yelling.

"Fuck you Itachi. Get _off _her." There was pure threat of death in his icy tone.

"Fuck _me_?" Itachi leered.

Sasuke blushed redder than blood. "DAMMIT ITACHI! GET OFF SAKURA!" That was the limit. Sasuke jumped on the bed to push Itachi off but the cunning Uchiha flawlessly slid off the bed and evaded the attack. Sasuke charged at Itachi again with his fist but the older simply cocked his head to the left to avoid the punch. The endless attack-evasion cycle went on until Sakura stood up and cried out, "Would you two please stop!"

Sasuke lost his balance on the bed and hit Sakura by at the back. Sakura jerked forward and lost her hold of her towel—which was protectively surrounding her porcelain flesh. Itachi stood by the door, partly amused, partly sorry that the Haruno had to undergo the embarrassment. Sasuke recovered from the futile battle and unconsciously looked at Sakura. Sakura was standing near the bed with her body _almost_ fully exposed. Good thing her hands were fast—she had grabbed the towel and covered her "core" (and her chest remained uncovered) before it fell on the floor.

Sasuke **wanted **to look away. He was used to seeing nude people and he could have simply averted his gaze only that his onyx eyes **didn't **want to do so. He stayed staring at Sakura from head to foot.

Sakura needed seconds to realize that two men were actually checking her body out—intentionally or unconsciously. The demure Haruno lost herself again. "PERVERRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!" In a flash possibly faster than lightning, she had covered herself with the same towel and had grabbed a large pillow. Because Sasuke was the more reachable of the two, she raised the pillow and began pounding the Uchiha with it—almost mercilessly.

Sasuke was shouting himself and it was a wonder how come he could not defend himself from Sakura, worse, a pillow. He was holding his hands against the attack but Sakura made sure he'd suffer. The pounding lasted for minutes and Itachi, who was just watching the two, smiled and went out of the room. _Cute._ He thought.

* * *

Lunch was silent. Sasuke was sipping soup from his spoon; Itachi was slicing pork chop and silently placing the slice in his mouth; and Sakura was drinking water rather than eating. This went on for minutes before Sakura finally stood up and excused herself from the table. She immediately went to the kitchen to clean the used dishes and glasses. When she had gone, Itachi placed his utensils down and called Sasuke's attention with a motion of his finger. The younger looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're sorry because I don't want to hear it." Sasuke said in a form of muttering.

"What makes you think I'm going to apologize?" Itachi replied coolly.

"What do you want then?"

Itachi looked at Sakura who was in the kitchen, busy with the dishes. "She's handling it well."

Sasuke did not answer but he looked at Sakura as well.

"Remember the incident?"

The younger Uchiha's eyes showed irritation and alarm as he looked at Itachi. "What do you know about that? Why can't you forget about—?"

"And do nothing?" the older asked.

Sasuke pursed his lips and remained listening to Itachi.

"I know what happened to Neji and I could tell you that he should not have died." Itachi looked at Sakura again and then turned to Sasuke who paused eating. "Haruno is still _chaste._"

Sasuke dropped his spoon but caught it right away. "What the hell are you talking about Itachi?" He hissed and cautiously looked at Sakura. She was still washing some bowls. "The doctor already reported that—"

"He's wrong." Itachi easily supported his chin with the back of his palm.

"What?"

"The results were wrong. She was untouched."

Sasuke couldn't find the right words to nag Itachi out of his fantasy. He resumed eating when Sakura passed the dining table and went to the room. When she was out of sight, he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you happy at all to know that she's still a virgin?" Itachi placed a question in the air.

"Just…tell me." Sasuke said solemnly.

"Sakura was harassed, yes, but her core was not touched." Itachi took out a note from his side pocket. He handed the note to Sasuke and the receiver read the words silently.

_Mr. Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I would like to inform you of an error in my analysis. I am hoping that you'd help me break the news to Ms. Haruno Sakura that she's still chaste. It is I to blame because I have told her that the tests showed that she was certainly touched. But when I checked the results further, I discovered that what her body showed was psychological rather than physical._

_If you want to ask me, please set an appointment with my Secretary. I will be out of the country for days. I hope you understand._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Dr. Haust_

"Psychological?" Sasuke folded the paper and handed it to Itachi. "What does he mean?"

"Have you heard of a test scientists conducted years ago?"

"Just get to the point."

"Let me say it in my way _Ototou._" Itachi smiled and it made Sasuke blush. "The test was made to prove that most of the patients who are complaining of a certain illness are actually complaining about nothing." He raised a spoonful of soup and continued. "There was a patient who confined himself in a hospital. The doctor gave him a capsule saying that he'd recover immediately. The patient took it and yes, he actually recovered immediately." Itachi sipped the soup and said. "Now let me ask you: what is the medicine the doctor gave?"

Sasuke shrugged innocently.

"Sugar. It was only pure sugar with no trace of medication." Itachi smiled. "The illness was all in the patient's head. And because he was made to believe that the capsule was a medicine, he recovered fast from his made-believe sickness."

Sasuke was just silent.

"Do you believe that the brain of humans is one of the most powerful creations, if not the most powerful?"

"Yes."

"Now if you made yourself to believe that you have a defect, your brain would show symptoms and effects even if they are not induced by a real disease."

"So Sakura's body showed—"

"You got it." Itachi nodded slightly. "Sakura made herself to believe that she was raped. She concluded right away that she was indeed deflowered because of the traumatic experience. That's also the reason why the doctor became confused of the results."

Sasuke just nodded and drank water, perhaps to calm himself down.

"I'm going now. And by the way," Itachi stood up and fixed his winter coat, "that's the reason why I came. You tell her what you heard and give this if she does not believe." He handed the letter of Dr. Haust to Sasuke. "See you if you survive the civil war."

Sasuke stood up as well and followed Itachi to the door. "You know what Itachi," he suddenly said before the older brother left, "what you did now… I think you deserve to hear a 'thank you' from me."

Itachi smiled—a smile which was sweet and handsome. "Don't thank me, Ototou." He brushed his fingers against Sasuke's cheek and kissed him passionately. His hands traveled to hold on Sasuke's shoulders and his lips parted to let his tongue in but the door of their room suddenly opened.

Sasuke immediately moved away and slightly blushed. Itachi chuckled and went out of the rest house. Sakura, on the other hand, poked her head out of the opened door and asked, "Itachi left already?"

Sasuke just nodded and sighed heavily.

* * *

The church was dimly lit that night because it was soon to close. Sasuke went up stairs and found the church empty. Well, it looked empty for a while before he entered the confession box. He found Father Luis there, sitting patiently as he waited for Sasuke.

"Father, Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke smiled.

Father Luis smiled as well and proceeded. "How are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought for a while before answering sincerely, "I think I'm good."

"Better I presume?" the priest said thoughtfully. "Would you want to know my opinion?"

"Sure."

"I think you're changing."

There was a meaningful silence which followed. "You think so Father?"

"And I believe I know one of the reasons as well." Father Luis crossed his arms. "Is it…her?"

Sasuke decided not to reply for a moment before saying, "I would like to find that out myself."

"So," the priest smiled, "let me hear them."

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned…" the raven head tossed his head back in a way unique in him. "I find my brother attractive—and somehow I just noticed it now. And, I cut classes, well, I told you about it yesterday already." Sasuke grinned. "And lastly, I confess that I'm neglecting my job."

"Well, I believe you _should _really neglect that." The priest replied.

"I can't…" he muttered.

"You did for a couple of days."

Sasuke sighed. "Thank you Father."

When Sasuke got home after confessing, he found Sakura sleeping on the wide couch. He carefully placed a pillow under her head and sat on the space available. He looked at her fatigued face—maybe she cleaned the house to get her mind off the perverted event. He brushed her pink hair of her face and lied closely beside her. They did fit… Sakura being slim and all. _How could I explain it to her? _He thought and took her hand to his lips. And then he realized that he was actually cuddling someone. He looked at her closed eyes and smiled. _How could I explain to myself that I'm attracted to her?_ Sasuke continued to kiss her hand until he heard her speak his name solemnly. She was dreaming… and all she could say was 'Sasuke…'

* * *

**END**

I know it's long so sorry! I'm sorry if this is boring. Just a note: the test of the scientists is based on fact. The test about the patient having sugar as medicine is real. This is a season of giving so please… give me reviews… I implore all readers…aw…

Thank you and Merry Christmas!


	8. An Ample Time to See

**Note to the reader: **Happy new year everyone! I'm actually typing in advanced but I am still following my one update per week schedule. I am still hopeful to get reviews. sob you definitely don't want to see me beg… but I am begging already for reviews. Well, whatever happens, thank you for reading Confessions.

**Summary: **Sometimes, you have to have a few minutes to realize a lot of things you've missed and concealed.

**CHAPTER VIII- An Ample Time to See**

The Valentine fever went on smoothly for a few days before people returned to their normal lives. Men worked tirelessly despite the chilling season and the students remained at home for they had a Semestral break. The college attendants would also be in vacation for a week and a half, afterwards, it would be lessons again. Winter had never been that cold, for the record. The temperature dropped to negative ten degrees. Many cases of cold death were announced over television, and most of the victims were people in the slums. The ones who could afford heaters and coats, however, suffered as well though they likely survived the path of winter.

Uchiha Sasuke, the famous alluring army student, was in a sickly condition that night. He was in the hospital, partly because of mild fever, and partly because of a check-up. Dr. Haust had finished taking Sasuke's status and handed him the printed copy of the result. Sasuke's eyes moved from left to right as he slipped into his black shirt. He stopped for a moment and then continued wearing a black sweater. "Transplant?" He inquired with sharp eyes.

Dr. Haust nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "Heart Transplant as soon as possible." He added with a low voice.

"Am I that sick?" Sasuke averted his gaze from the doctor and stood up. "As I observe, I don't see any symptoms. I don't _feel _any symptoms."

"You did… several times already." Dr. Haust spoke gravely, recalling the times when Sasuke was rushed in the hospital. "Stop acting like a child Uchiha."

"Who are you to tell me that?" Sasuke raised his voice. Silence penetrated their throats for minutes before the doctor spoke once again.

"You need a transplant or your heart will fail you." He placed a meaningful pause before he continued. "You already know that without me proving it to you."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke—he was not only seductive but was also very stubborn. In fact, he had denied almost _everything _regarding his weaknesses. He only confided his human side to a priest named Father Luis who waited in a church for him. And he waited for that college student every night. He had a fear, though he didn't exactly know why, that one night, Sasuke might not come. It was weird… and not at all right. But anyhow, the old good priest waited for Sasuke who was the complete opposite of what he expected from the teenagers of Sasuke's time.

And that night, the Uchiha came.

"Father, you should have an overcoat." Sasuke sincerely noted with an inclination of his head. He pulled the long sleeves of his sweater toward his palms. "It's too cold and you're—"

"Yes, weaker." Father Luis added with a pained smile. "But I'll be fine, son, _you _take care of yourself."

Sasuke went silent for a while before rubbing his palms against each other. "Father… I—" He sighed and continued, "I'm going to the Snow Country on the twentieth."

The priest was obviously taken aback. "But with your condition, you can't! Surely, the school will ask for a medical certificate."

"Yes." The Uchiha nodded slightly.

Father Luis knew what was wrong with Sasuke's health even though he had no news of the needed transplant. He smiled and handed Sasuke a locket which shone not with gold but silver. Its shape was a plain circle with carvings outside. When Father Luis handed it to him, he was quite dubious to get it. He raised his eye brow in reply.

"Take it." the priest moved his palm closer for Sasuke to receive the gift.

The Uchiha forced a grateful smile and examined the locket. "So… isn't this a girl thing? I mean…" He let out a short chuckle before saying another word. "I have not seen _men _wearing a _locket._"

"True… but this locket is not for an accessory." Father Luis took the locket from Sasuke's open palm and gently raised it to his eye level. "It's for a memory." The other did not dare reply so the priest continued to speak while looking at the locket with admiration. "A locket holds two empty slots to be filled by photos of people, pets or even things you don't want to forget. When you're away, you want to be close to the one you love even for a moment in a single stare." Father Luis opened the locket and there was a brown picture of a lovely woman.

"Girl friend?" Sasuke joked.

"My mother." The priest eyed him with humor. "She's very beautiful isn't she?" The other nodded in response. "Here's my father." He showed the other half of the opened locket and revealed a stern looking man with the matching moustache. "Very genteel and rational though he is also very strict." He took out the pictures and gave the empty locket to Sasuke. "They said that I'd give this locket, as heirloom, to my son."

Sasuke paused into thinking before letting out words. "Your son? Don't tell me—"

"No, for heaven's sake, no Sasuke." Father Luis slapped the Uchiha gently on the shoulder. "Of course I have no son. I have sworn celibacy to the church." He placed the locket on Sasuke's palm again and said, "You are going to a far country and I believe you want to keep someone or something near you as you go. I bless you, as always, with guidance and grace. So, Son, return that to me."

Sasuke decided to take the locket from the generous priest and smiled. "Thank you father." He kept it in his pocket and folded his arms. "By the way Father, before I leave, I would like to confess that I have faked something."

The priest looked at him, mystified with what he meant. But Sasuke did not speak another word and left the church. _I faked the medical papers._

* * *

Sasuke reached the dorm room he shared with Haruno Sakura. Their two days, two nights vacation in that rest house was delightful yet quite embarrassing to think about. The pink haired girl opened the door and let the weakened Sasuke in the room she was currently fixing. He did not greet her but he lied on the bed right away instead.

"Sasuke, please remove even just your shoes." Sakura placed her hands on waist and raised her eye brows to show slight authority. "In fairness, that bed is _ours_."

Sasuke did not move a bit to comply with the order. He simply turned to his side with his feet hanging outside the limit of the bed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued piling papers and books before sitting beside Sasuke. She recovered her breath first before giving the Uchiha a long glare and threatened him to remove his shoes. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you would not remove your shoes, I'm going to remove them myself." That was, in an opinion of a probable listener, a favor rather than a cold threat.

"Haruno, I'm trying to sleep here." Sasuke replied and grabbed a pillow overhead and placed it over his face.

That was it. Sakura hauled the pillow off his face and grabbed him by the arm, only to find out that the Uchiha had a high temperature burning within his flesh. In other words, he was sick. She quickly released the young man and placed her palm on his forehead. _Oh my god… he's burning with fever!_ She pulled his darned shoes off and raised his head nearer to the head board just above a pillow. She covered him with a comforter and sat anxiously beside him. _He must be pretending to sleep. It's hard to sleep when you have fever._

"Haruno…" Sasuke moaned her name and pointed the lamp. "Light."

She pulled the string and the light went off. He snuggled under the comforter and said a small 'thank you' before squeezing his eyes shut but to no avail. "Haruno… what time is it?"

"Twelve."

"Okay…"

Five minutes passed and Sasuke spoke again. "Haruno, can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sasuke, the lights of the corridors are already off. I can't make my way down to the kitchen—" Sakura was interrupted by a low moaning sound from outside. She stood up, locked the door and hurriedly jumped to bed.

"What was that?" Sasuke poked his head from under the comforted after feeling Sakura's jittery movement.

"I heard something… outside… Did you hear it too Sasuke?" Haruno almost whispered every word as if she feared that someone might hear her. "I mean… of course you heard it." She shot terrified glances at the possible entry points of any unwanted 'things'. "Right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke's eyes showed bit irritation as he scanned Sakura who was clutching a large pillow as if it was for defense.

There was another melancholic tone of pain outside the door. "There is it again!" Sakura almost yelled and shook Sasuke's shoulder. "You heard it didn't you?"

"Your annoying complaints? Yes, I heard them well. Now let me sleep."

Sakura forced herself to believe that it was all her imagination. She slid under the comforter and was, unintentionally, very close to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it and sighed exasperatedly. "You'll get sick if you remain this close to me."

There was that awful terrifying sound again. Sakura's eyes welled up. The only word she muttered was "Sasuke…" and she remained silent with observant, panic-stricken eyes. Sasuke looked at her and he didn't know if he pitied the dear girl or he found her silly and ludicrous. He decided to sit upright and slid off the bed.

"Um, Sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Out. To show you that there's no one outside." He replied nonchalantly. "So that I can _finally _sleep."

"Wait! Don't go there!" Sakura slid off the bed and held him by the arm. "There might be _something _and not _someone_ out there. Don't leave me here…"

Sasuke found the time _joke time._ "So you actually believe in ghosts? Oh come on, I thought you were better than that." He watched her face grow pink for a moment before returning to its unusual paleness. "Fine, then come with me."

The two went out of the room and stepped on the dark carpeted corridor. Sakura remained clinging to Sasuke's arm while the other, despite the worsening fever, walked ahead. They took a few steps before Haruno pulled on his arm to stop and she shook her head.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" Sasuke lazily called out. No response. He turned to face the pale teen and shrugged. "See? Now let's go back to our room." But before he could take a step, he felt someone run through a corridor intersecting the corridor where they were. _What was that?_ He looked around for a moment.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked and released his arm.

"Nothing. Come on." The two began walking back to the room when they heard a low moaning sound, perhaps from the same source Sakura was terrified of.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" that was the only sentence she uttered with great fear.

"Yes, yes, I heard it! Now stop pulling on my sleeve!"

The sound became clearer… and maybe closer…

"SASUKE IT'S HERE!"

"Stop grabbing me—"

After another horrifying sound from the unknown, Sakura had fled to the other side of the corridor before Sasuke could even stop her. He looked around cautiously but the corridor was too dark. "Haruno?" He called out but no one, not even a scream, responded to his call. "Sakura?" He called her by name and yet, he heard no word. Then out of the darkness… a hand drew out and ran up against his spine from bottom then upwards. He froze in the spot and perhaps it would be humiliating but he actually trembled. He did not want to turn his head; he did not want to attack the _creature_; he didn't want to do anything at all. Who knows what he'd feel when he'd try to touch the creature? Slime? Dust? Or cold nothing?

A deep moan filled with deadly anguish made his hair stand on its tip. The Uchiha slowly turned, ready for whatever gruesome thing he'd find, and then he pounced on the assailant with all his courage.

"Sasuke! What are _you _doing?" It was Kakashi with his red and black eyes uncovered. Sasuke was lying on top of him with his arm horizontally against his neck. "Are you trying to kill your lieutenant now?"

Sasuke went red for a fleeting moment before he stood up and held his hand forward to help Kakashi up. "What are you doing here Hatake?" He superciliously asked to cover up his fear. "Stalking me?"

"Not really." Kakashi had a handsome smile though unseen because of darkness. The slight moon light passing through open windows aided them as they walked a bit. "I am actually staying here. I just thought a walk would tire me and send me off to sleep."

_Really…_ Sasuke thought and walked ahead. "Tell me, were you the one who did those moans just a while ago?"

Kakashi appeared innocent. "What?"

And the moan was heard again… plus a scream from a girl somewhere. _Shit! Sakura! _His cold feet suddenly sprang to life and he ran towards the end of the corridor. Kakashi blinked and waved pretending that Sasuke did bid him a proper good bye. He walked to the opposite direction and went out of sight. Mean while, the Uchiha reached the end of the corridor and heard more screams coming from downstairs. He gnashed his teeth and hurried down the staircase. And as he observed, the more he went down, the more it got… darker…

On the other hand, Sakura bumped into a wall and fell flat on the floor. She had been speeding too much causing her to suffer the same amount of force. She panted and touched her aching forehead before she sat up and shot anxious looks around. _Sasuke, where are you?_

There was pure silence and only the cool breeze accompanied her. She sat there with her emerald eyes still searching for light. Were her eyes closed or open? She couldn't tell. All she saw was darkness… black… raven… "Sasuke…" she gasped. As the seconds went by, she closed her eyes and imagined Sasuke's face… then his body… then his feet. She recalled how he looked at people and how he looked at her. She defined it _different._ _Maybe it's just my imagination. After all, Sasuke is just playing with my feelings._

Feelings? She suddenly broke into a question. _What do I really feel for him?_ She gasped as she felt her chest tighten. She knew that the pain was imaginary—only that it was real. _He's playing with my feelings but what do I feel for him?_ She saw Sasuke's image flash in her mind… it seemed like she knew him more than anyone did. And she felt, unusual for her, that she wanted no one to know him but herself.

"What am I thinking?" She spoke out loud and sighed. _I do not own him… at all…_

Uchiha Sasuke, who was still running from place to place, felt less fear as his worry for Sakura's disappearance increased. Why was he looking for her anyway? She was a nuisance, for starters, and he just played with her to be frank. _Play?_ Or he forced himself to believe so. His eyes were now glowing red as he turned from one corner to the other. _When you play with someone, you show you are concerned. You show your fake feelings. _Sasuke bumped against a door and fell back. _When did you ever feel true emotions? _"They're weaknesses." He told himself as he stood up. _And they're revealing what I fear._ He stopped for a moment and smiled.

"There you are."

Sakura's eyes showed little hope upon hearing those words. She couldn't see Sasuke but she knew what his voice was like. She didn't even know how Sasuke saw her but she did not care. "Sasuke!"

She heard faint foot steps against the carpeted floor and they suddenly stopped. She looked around futilely until she felt a hand brush against her nose. "What—?"

"Of course I can't see you!" Sasuke knew she'd inquire him about touching her nose.

"Then how did you see me here?" Sakura asked dubiously as she held on that hand.

Sasuke decided not to reply. _I can't._ He pulled Sakura up and led her back to the room. _I could only feel you._

When they reached their room with little difficulty, they had forgotten about the freaky moans. Even Sasuke's fever seemed to go away with that unseen creature because he felt well after the tedious experience. The two removed their shoes and dropped tired on the bed. After some seconds, Sakura laughed. "Did you hear me scream again and again as I ran?"

"The whole world did." Sasuke added with humor.

"Wow, the corridors were that dark? Now I don't wonder why there are ghosts here."

"Ghosts?" The Uchiha slyly smiled and went under the covers. "Sa…ku…ra…"

"Quit that!" Haruno blushed and hit Sasuke with a pillow. "Sasuke!"

"I'm… not… Sasuke…" the Uchiha kept himself from sniggering as he approached the female teen with outstretched arms.

Sakura's eyes welled again and she pulled the comforter off Sasuke. She looked at him in the eye and suddenly embraced him tight. It was fast… unexpected… beautiful… Sasuke felt his hands around the slim figure as he buried his face in her hair.

"Sasuke," Sakura faintly said, "why did you look for me?"

Sasuke could not answer; or maybe he was afraid and unsure of what to say. He simply tightened his hold of her until he heard a gasp from the girl. Why was he embracing her as if he did not want to let her go? Why was she asking him questions which stroke through his heart? It took them minutes, in those cold dark corridors, to realize that they were looking not for each other… but they were searching for each other's hearts. They tried to forget what their little actions meant. They tried to conceal what was already offered.

…until now.

Sasuke raised Sakura's chin for him to see her emerald eyes. Those eyes were nothing before but now, they seemed to fill him with immeasurable joy. He moved his head to kiss Sakura… and he feared… for he almost sobbed against her lips… that it'd be the last time he could kiss her.

* * *

**END**

The chapter is short… I think. But anyway, in this chapter, they already understood that they actually had feelings for each other! Not only _feelings _but deep emotions still to be stirred deeper.

By the way, there is a word there which is spelled 'genteel'. 'Genteel' is different from 'gentle' folks.

Please, I'm asking for reviews… thank you for your continuous support for Confessions! It's nearing its end so prepare for the probable sequel!


	9. What Must Be Recalled and Forgotten

**Note to the reader: **Thank you for the readers and even to those who just visit my page. As I've mentioned, there might be a probable sequel to Confessions. I hope you like it as well! The sequel might be shorter anyhow.

Sorry for the late update! Exams went in my way.

**Summary: **Distance does not agree with Time to conquer One's Memory. Affection, Passion, Intimacy—Love judge what must be Forgotten and Reminisced… however long… however far…

**CHAPTER IX- What Must Be Recalled and Forgotten**

"WHAT?" That was a waking question Sasuke and Sakura said together that breakfast. Their eyes were showing both surprise and irritation as they stared at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head. Their looks seemed to ask him to repeat the confirmation and so he chuckled while his eyes turned into slits.

The breakfast room for all dorm users was slightly crowded with people since it was vacation. But, as consideration for the overseas students, the dorm was also open during the vacation. Sakura looked around and met the eyes of both students and staffers who looked at them when their uproar was heard. She forced an apologetic smile and turned to Naruto who sat opposite her and Sasuke.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked calmly. "Why didn't you even call me to turn?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, you ran away in a speed of lightning before I could even utter your name!" Naruto took a large amount of ramen with his chopsticks.

"What are you doing outside the corridors anyway? And why are you moaning like hell?" Sasuke spoke after some silence.

Naruto heard the most annoying voice in the world. "Sasuke bastard, I think it's _normal _to walk along the corridors." He sneered and took another sip of ramen. "And I was _in pain_."

"Pain? What was wrong with you?" Sakura showed bit sympathy. "It was really weird for you to moan like that."

"Expired milk." Naruto shrugged.

"Dope, that's the second time around." Sasuke leered. "You never learn."

"Shut up Sasuke bastard! Being popular and god-damn sexy doesn't make you any smarter."

"Is that a compliment?" the raven head raised his eyes in a cynical way.

"Why you—"

"Quit it Naruto!" Sakura hushed and brushed her pink hair with her fingers. "We are not the only ones here mind you."

"What?" Naruto's jaw dropped. "You're _actually _scolding me Sakura-chan? I mean only _me_?" He gave her a long stare. "Go tell Sasuke bastard to shut up too please." He seemed not to ask her but rather order her to do so.

"Well—Naruto, just act like an eighteen year old." Sakura avoided his look as she took chop in her mouth.

Sasuke gave Sakura a curious look before he continued with his breakfast. The minutes went on silently until such time that Naruto began babbling about his 'greatness' in all aspects of life—especially in being a leader. It was boring but the two listeners subtly agreed that Naruto could really rule the place with his will and determination. He was so enthusiastic about becoming the next Lieutenant and promised that he would show what he learned in the class.

At last by nine in the morning, they parted. Naruto went to college school to clarify something with Lt. Kakashi; Sakura was to study in the public library, hoping to be with Sasuke as she studied; but Sasuke excused himself and went off somewhere he didn't tell where. Where did he go? He went to the same bar which provided him salary at the same humiliation.

That frosty noon, he found his way back to the place he once called his 'life'. It looked strange now that it had been weeks since he last worked there. It was also somehow queer to feel that he never missed being hailed as the 'sex god'—for all he knew, he still held that title. He sighed as his feet halted in front of the bar. _Father Luis is right…_ he took a step closer to that dark place, _I have changed._ Uchiha Sasuke took silent strides into the unusually open disco bar. It was awkward knowing that it was daylight and practically, no one was there. But still, Sasuke passed through dismantled tables and piled chairs, going deeper into the bar. The faint glimmer of whisky and scotch caught his eye as he looked at the bar counter where a bartender must be. He smiled… how could he forget those nights? Those nights of loud ecstasy and futile time spending… those nights of pure darkness and lustful sensations… those nights of terrible drinking and fucking… those nights were unforgettable. _And I stopped… abruptly._

Sasuke found himself in the corridor lined with locked rooms. Those rooms were awfully familiar and even he had his personal choice when he was still under the influence of money and lust. It was the room (love room) third from the right side of the corridor. It was the room where he fulfilled his customers' desires for three years until—.

There was a loud thud from behind and Sasuke just had to look over his shoulder. He saw a figure of a person with a long hair walking towards him. He turned to face the man and he felt himself shiver.

"Surprised to see me?" It was the voice of the man he wanted to forget.

Sasuke looked at him for a few more seconds before he found the words to reply. "Orochimaru, what are you doing here?"

Orochimaru, the pale faced man with a natural sinister smile, moved closer to the Uchiha to take a better view of the teen. "Ah, Sasuke, is that how you greet an old friend?" Sarcasm was, no doubt, his forte.

Sasuke didn't know if he was to retort or reply with the same juicy sarcasm. He just looked at those menacing eyes which observed his every move three years back—or even until now. "What do you want now?"

Orochimaru gave him a quick glance before gazing at the doors of the 'love rooms'. "I heard from the owner that they lack one _man _in the bar. Do you know who that might be?" He gave Sasuke seconds to reply before he supplied the obvious answer. "You."

The Uchiha crossed his arms and said, "I do not work for you anymore."

"Who are you to tell me that?" The snake-like man spat and held Sasuke by the chin. "It was I who found you there, shivering one winter night. And now you're proving me that you are a total ingrate."

Sasuke turned his face from the man to free himself of the man's hold. He took a few paces backward to place a distance. "Do not make me _repeat _again." His voice truly was firm and decisive that Orochimaru's smile faded at an instant and then came back again.

"Maybe you need a little smoking to bring you back to reality." After these words, Orochimaru produced a familiar cigarette with the distinct smell of paradise over the flames of hell—Charlatan. Sasuke couldn't deny that he _needed _one—or perhaps he had led himself confused with what he needed and what he wanted.

Sasuke bit his lip and turned away as swiftly as he could or else he would be under Orochimaru's orders again. And then, he suddenly felt a cold hand slip under his bangs to get in contact with his skin. The words, the events and every second came back to him…

_A winter night…_

_There were a lot of strangers passing me and it was as if I did not exist. I waited for my brother but he did not come for me. Where was he back then? I didn't know. All Itachi told me was: "Father is dead as well as mom and now, I have to take care of you." I was thirteen and I still believed him? Itachi was always a liar._

_He left me in front of this same bar. I didn't like it first because I didn't know anyone until…_

"_What are you doing here, boy?"_

_I looked up. I was frightened. _

_But he smiled. And so, I learned to do the same._

"_I'm waiting for my brother." I replied innocently._

"_Since when?"_

"_Three days ago… I have lost track of time… I am not sure."_

_He looked at me for a while with his yellow eyes. "I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't you come with me?"_

_I resisted. He was a stranger. But I was also dying out of thirst and hunger. I nodded and stood up._

"_What is your name?" He asked as he placed his hand on my cheek. His hand was cold but it felt comfortable._

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_I am Orochimaru, by the way. From now on, I'll take care of you."_

_And he was true to his word. He did for four years. He taught me how to live and I did… only that… it was not right. But it felt good… and unreal for years…_

_Charlatan, it affected me much. That drug kept me going until—._

Uchiha Sasuke broke through reality and moved a few more paces back. "I don't need you anymore. I have paid all my debts."

"Yes, in fact you already have Sasuke. But I know—"

"You don't know what makes me live Orochimaru. I don't need Charlatan to forget reality or customers to keep me happy." The Uchiha was silenced for a while. "I already have what I need…"

Orochimaru seemed agitated though he still got the smile plastered on his face. "You'll find me Sasuke, when you realize that you are actually lacking something."

Uchiha Sasuke gave him a sharp dagger look before walking past him in a hurried manner. He wanted to forget that man but he also felt that he must be grateful still because he helped him live a life which was not agreeable in some sense. He was also curious of what his past acquaintance meant. He didn't give a damn but he knew they would meet again, because of the reason Orochimaru mentioned or not, and he hoped that the next time, he would consider Orochimaru a stranger once again.

The disco bar doors flung open for the Uchiha to exit. The sun, that noon, was up high but the wind was cool. The road and the other structures were slightly blanketed by snow. He moved through the crowd without knowing how deep his feet went into the snow until he bumped into someone. Sasuke lost his state of sturdiness and balance and fell backwards. The person he bumped into seemed to be a little dazed as well because he did not respond for seconds. Sasuke finally caught sight of the person and said in mild surprise, "Gaara?"

It was really Gaara, identified by his insomnia eye marks and the red blood tattoo on his forehead. Gaara looked at him before holding out his hand and muttering a soft, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke managed to ask after recovering his stance.

"I just got my medical papers." Gaara plainly replied.

"You're picked in your school as well?" the Uchiha began the interview as the two walked.

The more silent one nodded in response. There was silence between the two army students.

"You are going to the civil war right?" Gaara suddenly asked.

There was curiosity in Sasuke's eyes. _Since when did he care?_ "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Gaara muttered something like, "you don't have to" but it was not heard. "See you in the battle field then." He left Sasuke standing at the pavement walk with a questioning look on his face.

* * *

That night, Uchiha Sasuke was already preparing his things for the 'mission'. He was packing up a first-aid kit and other weapons for better armament. He did the packing in his almost abandoned apartment instead of the dormitory for the most obvious reason. But he was not at all successful.

By eleven in the evening, three consecutive knocks were heard on the door. Sasuke stopped compressing shirts in his luggage and listened if the person outside would step away. But the knocks were heard again, now a little bit more earnest in sound. Sasuke looked at the door but he didn't want to open it.

"Sasuke, I know you're there." There came a voice he feared to hear. "Please open the door."

The Uchiha lowered his head, still hesitating if he'd open the door. He straightened up and opened the door slightly ajar to see the visitor. "Haruno, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked anxious and pissed for a moment before taking out a photo from her pocket. The photo contained Ino and Sakura but Sakura's face was cut out. Sasuke's eyes went from the photo to Sakura. "What about it?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed red. "What about this? I think you see that my face was cut out. And there's no possible way that anyone else in the world could go in _our _dorm room and cut it. Maybe I am bound to be used in a voodoo ritual because I don't see any reason why my face should be cut out."

"Haruno…"

"Or maybe one of your fans had barged into our room without any trace of forced entry. But hey, that is _our _room and only two people have keys for that. _You _and I. Or maybe you gave _yours _to someone—"

"Sakura please shut up for a second." Sasuke lifted his palm against his forehead and sighed heavily.

"I'm listening." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Okay, I cut it."

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura, listen… _okay?_" Sasuke interrupted her rant. Haruno nodded in compliance. "I cut your face because I'll place it in this locket." After that statement, he produced the silver locket Father Luis gave him. He opened it and showed Sakura the interior. There was Sakura's cut up face with the sweetest smile on it. He, afterwards, closed it and wore it. Sakura was silenced and gazed straight into his eyes.

"Why?" That was the only word she uttered.

_Why? _Explaining why was the hardest part. Sasuke gathered his thoughts for a moment before parting his lips. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Sakura was obviously pained.

"I'm going to the Snow Country—"

He didn't have to continue. Sakura automatically held him by his wrist and articulated sobbed words, "To the civil war? Why didn't you…" she paused, perhaps to take the whole impact.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Sakura flung herself against Sasuke's firm chest and began pounding on him with clenched fists. She was half-crying, half-shouting and all she could do was hurt Sasuke. But she didn't have to do that—he was chastened deep in his heart already.

"Sakura!" He pushed her against the bed and panted. He watched her trembling body under the faint moonlight. Her face was wet with tears and her hair was messed up on her face. She looked terrible and it didn't take long before he took out a handkerchief and lied down beside her. He brushed her pink hair away and gently wiped her cheeks.

"Why didn't you… tell me…?" He heard her mumble.

"You never asked." Sasuke tried to be composed.

"Didn't you think that I'd _never care_ to know?" Sakura raised her voice only to sob once more. "Didn't you think that _I _care?"

Sasuke watched Sakura lie down motionlessly for a while. He placed the handkerchief away and drew Sakura close to him. "No." He finally answered and placed his arms around her slim figure.

Sakura didn't answer. She just placed her hands against his chest.

When did this start?

_Sasuke… was against the wall with… Neji… kissing him… a torrid kiss… she could say. That scene beside the lockers shook her insides violently_.

That was when Sakura first noticed the mischievous Sasuke.

"_I knew that it was you… your pink hair is so unique." Sasuke twirled his finger around her hair. "Enjoyed the view?"_

_Sakura just stood there: silent and confused of what to say._

"_Why are you silent? Do you want to know…" the Uchiha drew closer to the pretty face. "The feeling of being kissed…?" Sakura felt the warm breath of Sasuke against her cheek._

That was when Sasuke first took notice of Sakura.

And it was weird now that they were close against each other as their heart beat as one. Sasuke kissed her gently on her trembling lips. He kissed her face until she fell asleep, sobbing still. He did not dare touch her because he did not want her for lust anymore. He wanted her for love. After which he relaxed his head and fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up by half past three a.m. and Sakura was still asleep with her body tangled with the blanket. He sat up and kissed her before taking another shower. He left a red rose on the bed side table before he picked up his bag and left the apartment.

* * *

Sasuke went into the car where his other teammates were. The time was already five past four but he made it in the ride. He placed his bag down and touched the locket under his army polo. Tenten and Kiba looked at him for seconds before Kiba spoke.

"I thought you have a girlfriend. Why did you still join?"

Sasuke's head was lowered as he replied, "She's not my girlfriend."

Tenten jabbed Kiba and explained. "Most boys are really unaware of the meaning of true love." She gave Sasuke a look before referring to Kiba again. "If you really love someone, you must not give away all your love to that person. You must not, of course, neglect your dreams. Because if you forget all your love for yourself, what more can you give to the one you love?"

Kiba stared at her. "Really?"

"Of course!" Tenten said proudly. "If Sasuke's passion tells him to join the army, then that's how he wants to love himself—by knowing how far he had gone after his trainings."

Kiba looked at Sasuke for confirmation but the teen did not respond. "Fine."

Sasuke's eyes closed as he placed his chin over his interlaced fingers. He recalled the face of the girl he left lying on his bed. He felt her grief and anguish but as Tenten had confirmed, fighting was his life. Strength was his goal. And, yes, Sakura was his love.

The army vehicles finally moved toward the exit of Konoha. The army students waved good bye to their families. Mothers fainted, Fathers supported their wives and siblings ran after the trucks bearing the soldiers. The army students looked through their windows and watched the intensifying snow falling obliquely from the sky. In a matter of hours, they might not see the same place again. The tracks made by car tires, as well as the shoe prints of people were gradually fading. The people's faces were blurred by distance and all they could do was look back.

Perhaps that was life: You need to leave a mark, however temporary, before you die.

* * *

**END**

For clarification, this chapter is not yet the end of the story. Please leave me reviews so that I'd have some things to look back to when I end Confessions. Thank you very much.


	10. Love Letters Part 1

**Note to the reader: **I estimate that there will be at least, including this chapter, three more chapters before I end this story. By the way, this chapter and the next are dedicated to those who love but aren't loved back. Read to know why. If you can relate, consider these chapters for you.

**Summary: **Admiration and Love must not be mixed.

**CHAPTER X- Love Letters: Part 1**

Father Luis received a short letter from the Snow Country one morning. He was comfortably sipping coffee when the muddied envelop was placed on the table where he stayed for breakfast. He took a look at the acolyte who placed the letter on his table before thanking him. Father Luis held the envelope before him for inspection and upon seeing the name of the sender, he almost tore the envelope in haste.

_Father Luis,_

_I am sorry that I have not confessed last night. So, as soon as I got here, I wrote. My confession for tonight is, I did not inform you or anyone about my departure to the Snow Country. I faked the medical papers but I am doing well._

Father Luis had taken his old coat and rushed to Sasuke's apartment.

_The civil war has started but my team has nor yet been called to action. _

He called for a taxi cab. Inside the cab, he looked out the window and made a dozen signs of the cross.

_I will write as soon as possible._

Father Luis hurried up to the third floor and knocked at the door rapidly.

_P.S._

A female teen slowly opened the door. Her face was pale and her eyes had lumps under them. Her hair had been messed up and her irises were not glowing with their usual life. There were still traces of fresh tears on her white cheeks and her lips showed no color.

_Take care of Sakura for me._

"Haruno Sakura?" Father Luis seemed not to know if he was to be shocked or to be concerned. Sakura was a walking corpse in his perspective and he was unsure how to help her from going insane. "My daughter, Sasuke—"

He had mentioned the magic name that made the pink head flung her arms around his stout neck. He did not know if she was crying out of joy (expecting good news) or she was grieving still. All he knew was that was the detailed reaction he got from Sakura weeks ago.

* * *

A month and a half had already come to past and yet there was no news of any returning troop. There were, however, dead bodies being returned to their families and most of them were students. This fact led parents' sanity to a mild breakdown and forced the government to withdraw their sons and daughters. But the government did not heed their call. "You allowed them to go to the field and risk their lives!" The general pounded on his desk in an open forum one afternoon. "We can not withdraw them unless there's an order from the higher office!"

The parents were still raging mad after that afternoon.

The college school where Sakura studied was a lot more quiet than usual. Maybe it was because most of the army students who usually trained under the bleeding sunset had gone to the Snow Country. A few students ran around the oval and fewer were practicing target shooting. Some students of other classes couldn't help but look outside and watch the remaining army students do their training. Though, the popular Uchiha Sasuke was not with them anymore.

There were murmurs in every corner of the school of the fear that Sasuke might be killed in the war. His fans wailed for weeks. The other boys, however, found that one and a half month a rare chance to finally get the attention of the girls who worshipped the Uchiha. Among them was Rock Lee but something told him that he preferred to comfort Sakura rather than steal her from Sasuke.

And that afternoon, Lee sat beside Sakura for the first time in that school year. He took one long look at her before calling her name. "Sakura…"

"Yes Lee?" The girl replied without lifting her emerald orbs.

Lee was hesitating to ask her if she was alright but he managed to raise the subject. "Are you… fine now?"

Sakura's hand halted and turned to him with her most assuring smile. "I am of course."

Lee decided not to ask again. He heard from Naruto that Sakura didn't ever receive a letter from the Uchiha to tell her how he was. He wanted to hate Sasuke for making Sakura wait endlessly for news of his survival. _Or perhaps Sasuke is…_ Lee looked at Sakura once more. _It is war after all. _He thought. Haruno was silent and attentive as if she had not changed but he felt the strong uneasy stirring of her soul drowning in her emotions.

The class had ended and there was an hour long break. Sakura and Lee parted ways without a word. He followed her with his round coal black eyes until she vanished from sight. Before he left, he heard low murmurs from the corner of the room. He turned and saw Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji huddled close. He decided not to attract their attention and went on his way out the room.

On the other hand, the trio was still chatting while taking turns in poring over the pad paper Naruto was holding. "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes became slits once more. "Well, I need to cheer Sakura-chan up!" He crossed his arms, feeling the very importance of providing his Sakura-chan happiness.

"Naruto, you'll only make her miss _him _more." Shikamaru shrugged and looked out the window. "How troublesome…"

"Shika's right." Chouji opened a pack of chips and began eating.

"If only Kiba was here, he'd agree with my plan!" Naruto pointed his finger at them. The two looked at him blankly. "Come on, let's just try this once and if it makes her happy, you two will treat me ramen for the whole year!"

"What? I'm not getting in deal with you!" Shikamaru leaned against the wall.

"Okay." Chouji's smile brought life to Naruto's expectations.

"What?" Shikamaru only managed to open his mouth.

"I tell you… this will work." The blonde smirked.

* * *

By dismissal, the students rushed home for any news of the returning army volunteers. Sakura, however, maintained her slow pace. She fixed her things and placed the strap of her bag over her shoulder when a white envelope fell from her chair. She picked it up and read the front. "To Haruno Sakura," she read in a mutter. Before she could open the letter, Lee came up and offered her his company.

"You're walking home alone?"

"Yes."

"May I accompany you?"

Sakura looked at those earnest and sincere round eyes before answering. "Thank you Lee."

The path to the main road from the campus was quite a short one but for Lee, it was one of the endless roads he dared no to take. Every second seemed to pass like an hour as he walked with Sakura—who was only inches away from him. He felt himself burn with slight embarrassment and slight timidity. She was so near… so near to the touch…

"Lee?"

Rock Lee jerked back to life. "Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you again for understanding my situation." Sakura smiled weakly.

It was Sasuke that was floating in her mind again. Lee's eyebrows met with imputation as he thought of how much Sasuke made his angel perish in immeasurable gloom. "No problem…" The walk lasted longer than expected and they reached Sakura's dorm after five. It was unusually dark but the evening shone brighter than day the moment Sakura turned to him before entering the front door. "Lee thanks for always supporting me."

_If you only know, Sakura, it's more of a pleasure than a favor to help you._

Sakura went up to her dorm room and felt the emptiness of the place. No Sasuke was lying down on the bed with his shoes still on him. She felt herself smile for a moment but her lips dropped afterwards in recalling that she was alone. _The letter._ She was suddenly reminded that she received a letter from an unknown sender. She sat on the bed and opened the envelope. There was a folded pad paper, neatly written on with a nice, handsome handwriting—perhaps to cover up with the cheap paper. She unfolded it and read with her eyes.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I've been looking for you for years and now, I have found you at last. I have wanted to meet you in person for months but I have no time and chance to do so. If you have received this note, please reply to confirm that my letter has fallen to the right hands. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_PS. Leave this letter at your desk and I'll ask someone to get it for me._

_Anonymous_

Sakura stared at the letter for a while and reread the whole thing for about a dozen times. _This sender is looking for me?_ Shemoved her gaze around the room and got a pen and paper. She lied on her stomach and began writing whatever words came in her head.

_Anonymous,_

_Excuse me but you did not even tell me your name. Why are you looking for me anyway?_

_Haruno S._

Sakura bit the end of her pen and reread the letter. _Maybe this is a hoax._ Or maybe… She felt a hand run down her spine and than sensation made her turn. She saw the empty side of the bed where Sasuke had always slept. _Or maybe Sasuke is using his style of leaving notes again._ She felt excited and anxious at the same time as she held her own-made letter in her hands. _Sasuke…_

The next day, Sakura left the letter on her desk and decided not to wait for someone to get it. She went to her next class immediately without giving a last backward glance. After disappearing in the corridor, Naruto, with the other two, sneaked into the room and grabbed the letter. They went to their corner and opened the letter. "It worked!" Naruto exclaimed after finishing. "Told you so!"

"But she's asking for _his _name. And this anonymous guy is only imaginary." Chouji said.

"Let's use your name Shikamaru!" the blonde head smiled to his direction.

"No way! I will get into trouble that way!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Hmm… how about… Hishike?"

"Lame."

"Kimiki?"

"Girly."

"Yosuke?"

"Sounds like Sasuke. That would raise false hope."

"Ah… Shino?"

Shikamaru and Chouji thought for a while and then nodded. "Since we don't have any classmates named Shino, that's fine. The name sounds okay too."

Naruto got a white sheet of paper from his bag and began scribbling with the nicest handwriting possible. He did the letter the whole break before leaving it on Sakura's table. The bell rang and Sakura came back to the room and found the reply. _That was fast._ She opened the envelope and read:

_Sakura,_

_Pardon for being a mystery. I am Shino, by the way. Tomorrow I'll come and see you but not face to face._

_Shino_

Second Day:

Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru were at the benches just in front of the window where Sakura usually looked out from. They were ready for props: a newspaper, black round shades and a black wig which stood on spikes. Naruto was somehow right that the plan was _actually _working. And he had brought materials just to prove that the made-up "Shino" really did exist.

"So what will we do next?" Shikamaru asked after seeing what Naruto had prepared.

"In about five minutes, Sakura-chan will be entering that classroom. Now, I need you, Chouji, to attend classes and see if you can clearly see us from there." Naruto began fitting the wig on Shikamaru's head.

"What are **you** doing?" Shikamaru almost threw the wig off to a distance.

"I'm converting you **into **Shino!" the blonde replied with the same irritation. "Now get this on fast or she'll see us!"

Shikamaru mumbled something like, "Naruto, I'll kill you for this," before putting on the wig. He sat on the bench and took the newspaper. Naruto looked at the window for Chouji's signal and nodded to the stout kid after receiving the information that they were coming. The class of Sakura went into the room and she sat in her usual seat beside the window. She saw a note taped on her desk saying, "Look outside your window." She smiled to herself and looked out. She was actually shocked that Shino really did exist!

There was a black, spiked haired man with corresponding black shades. The lower part of his face, as well as his torso, was concealed with a newspaper. Sakura peered more closely that her face was almost against the glass. He really existed.

Naruto was hiding behind a tree and was coaching Shikamaru what to do. "Wave your hand!" He squeaked.

Shikamaru looked at him at the corner of his eyes before waving at Sakura with one hand and the other hand stiffly holding up the newspaper to keep on hiding the rest of his face. After waving, he resumed with holding the damned paper and cursing that foolish pretension inwardly.

Third Day:

It was a Saturday morning yet Shikamaru and Chouji were forced to wake up because of Naruto's constant pleas. The two were still yawning when the blonde led them to a certain dormitory building. "Where are we?" Chouji asked after rubbing his eyes once more.

"Sakura's dorm building!" Naruto showed no sign of sleepiness.

"It's eight in the morning Naruto." Shikamaru scratched his head with slight imputation. "It's closed until eight fifteen—which is minutes from now."

"Exactly!" Naruto appeared to be too enthusiastic.

"I can't wait that long. I promised my father that I'll go with him to Shikamaru's house." Chouji shook his head and looked at Shikamaru. "Right Shika?"

"What are you planning anyway?" Shikamaru raised a question instead of answering.

"I'm just going to shower the front of the door with petals that's all." Naruto took out a basket and carefully showered the path while humming. The two looked at each other and had the same complaint in mind. _Why does he have to bring us?_ They just let the blonde teen finish his business and then watched him place a new letter in the post box. Just when he was supposed to go away, a dog came barking his way.

"Ah! Get away!" Uzumaki shook his leg to get the dog's bite off his pants. The other two were also trying to pull the damned dog.

"Get it off!"

"Come here little doggie…"

"Aw SHUT UP! Dammit! Get off me you mutt!"

"Naruto don't move—"

"Ack! Its fangs! ITS FANGS!"

Naruto seemed to feel the wet sharp fangs of the dog against his leg skin. He was in terrible shaking and he had to be held still be Chouji to keep him from bouncing off to the street.

"Shikamaru! Dammit—"

"YOU'RE PULLING ON MY HAIR! MY HAIR!"

"Come here… come here cute—"

"FUCKIN' CUTE! GET IT OFF! IS THAT BLOOD? RABIIIIIIIIIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

They only realized, after minutes of shouting, that the people from the dormitory had made them a source of entertainment. They were watching them… _not helping them _at all. When the panic was already at its peak, a man snapped his fingers and the dog immediately released the terrified teen. Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto dropped on the ground, panting and still shaking.

"I'm sorry." A man carried the dog in his arms and immediately bowed. "He hates flowers."

Naruto wanted to let the issue go but he saw something which aroused his wrath. "THE LETTER!"

The audience spun to see the dog which was biting the letter.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice was recognized amidst the crowd. "What happened here?"

Before the lady could emerge from the crowd, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji had the run for it. _That was close._

Fifth Day:

_Sakura,_

_I have thought of your lips lately… and so I have decided that I should give you something to bring back the color of your lips. I have been gazing into your eyes and I see deep melancholy… Let me cast them away…_

_Shino_

For some reason, Shikamaru could not explain where Naruto got all those poetic words; he couldn't even get it _how _those words got into his head. He just watched him write down those words carefully on another piece of paper before asking, "What are you going to give her anyway?"

"What else? Roses."

"Roses? Are you sick Uzumaki Naruto? Or you're just hiding your romantic side?" Shikamaru smiled. "I never thought you could actually be sweet."

Chouji began munching on chips again. "You know Naruto, I think it's better if you are using your own name in those letters. You are the one who wants to make her happy right? Why do you still have to pretend that you're someone else?"

Naruto suddenly stopped writing and looked at the paper for a moment. He placed his hand behind his head and laughed. He did not answer or show any sign of realization. He continued writing and then placed the letter on the desk. He excused himself from the two and went on his way to the flower shop. _I am afraid that she'd think of my feelings as a joke if I claim those letters as mine._

Naruto dropped by a flower shop and began searching for the three freshest roses when someone bumped into him. He quickly turned and found himself face to face with Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He screamed and covered his mouth immediately.

Sakura's eyes rounded upon seeing her blonde friend. "Naruto, I didn't expect to see you here."

Naruto forced a smile and moved away awkwardly from the roses and uneasily placed his arm on the counter. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I usually go here because Ino's family owns this flower shop." Sakura answered casually and noticed Naruto's face turning pale. "Are you alright Naruto? Is it expired milk again?"

"N-no!" Naruto slapped the counter playfully and forced another laugh. "I am f-fond of flowers!" And he sniffed a sunflower but smelled no fragrance.

"Naruto," she moved the sunflower from his nose and chuckled, "you're silly don't you know?"

Uzumaki blushed at that certain second and the pink color of his face faded after Sakura left the shop. He went back to picking roses and decided to buy a bouquet instead of only three.

Sixth Day:

The next morning, Haruno Sakura felt her knees weaken as she approached her table where a bouquet of roses was laid. She picked it up and gently placed the petal against her lips to feel the silky texture. Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji watched her from their seats. They noticed that since they had been sending her love letters, she had returned to her usual juvenile self. She had more smiles to offer and less tears to shed. Naruto's plan worked for almost a week… he had made her happy.

By break time, Naruto wrote another letter:

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I have been lurking in the dark and I want to see you face to face but I am uncertain if you can see me. Meet me in the laboratory. Three o'clock._

_Shino_

Sakura, though she tried to deny, was attracted to the mysterious suitor. She could not help but see the man behind the roses and the romantic, poetic letters. So that afternoon, she hurried past the students and went to the Science Laboratory which, luckily, was empty. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked through the large glass which served as a window for observing. Unfortunately, the glass was a one-way mirror. She could not see anything inside but what she did not know was, Naruto was standing right in front of her with his eyes full of emotions. He was looking straight into her eyes which could not see his pained expression.

Sakura's smile was sweet and natural but it gradually faded upon realizing that she could not see a thing inside the laboratory. Naruto was watching her every move… he loved her but she never took heed of that since she was already in possession of someone who had hurt her in different ways.

_Why? Why are you looking for someone else when all the while I am here?_

Sakura finally looked at her wrist watch and walked away. Naruto moved his forehead against the glass and felt the pain rising within him. **It was the pain of an unrequited love**.

* * *

**END**

Sorry for the crappy chapter! I didn't really expect that this would be Sakura-Naruto centered. Thank you for the readers!


	11. Departure and Return

**Note to the reader: **Since I'm having a feed back that some readers want to have Sasuke back (I do too!), I'll interchange the sequence and make few adjustments.

**Errata: **Pardon me Aburame Shino fans! I typed in the previous chapter that the wig was black. It's supposed to be brown. Please take note of the error.

**Summary: **Life is all about sacrifice. One must die to keep another alive.

**CHAPTER XI- Departure and Return**

During the late afternoon by the end of winter, the televisions were suddenly turned on. The main news was about the return of the army from the Snow Country. Parents were wailing like children in their homes and the other concerned citizens held their breath while waiting for further information.

In the news program, a male reporter stood at the gates of the Fire Country and his camera man rushed to take a video of the incoming trucks. He caught sight of soldiers who were waving happily to show that they were alright. "The soldiers have started arriving!" the reporter almost yelled to vie with the noise of the trucks and the shouting soldiers. "The list of the casualties are posted at hospitals where the patient lives. A hundred is dead and there are more names being reported. The medic trucks are arriving—sir! Excuse me sir!" The reporter ran after a truck where the field general was. His camera man followed him with his pursuit.

The parents did not find the interview of the general interesting for they were already off to their corresponding hospitals. Some went to the Military Department to check the names of those who had arrived in good condition. Among all those crowding people, a pink headed teen was distinguishable. Her pink hair had grown longer that it reached her shoulders. She was in line while her neck extended, trying to see how long would it take her to see the list. She was Haruno Sakura. Sakura was constantly checking her watch because she estimated that in a few minutes, the trucks would arrive in Konoha. The line took longer than she expected. Sakura groaned and interlaced her fingers because of anxiety. Her lips parted and muttered the name 'Sasuke'.

Before she could even see the list, the trucks came. The people scattered like dust and almost blocked the driveway. Sakura almost ran among the people and ran beside the trucks. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" She cried out as she transferred from truck to truck, pounding on the sides of the vehicles. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Is he there? Sasuke!" The soldiers in the truck did not reply. When the vehicles stopped, the soldiers rushed out and ran to their loved ones. Sakura was pushed aback but she managed to look out for anyone having a unique style of raven hair. And because of her effort, she accidentally bumped into someone else. "Kiba?"

"Sakura!" Kiba and Sakura automatically embraced. "I thought I'd never make it!"

Sakura seemed not to hear what the teen said. "Where's Sasuke?" She looked like she was to collapse.

_So she is the mysterious girl Sasuke was anxious about._ Kiba opened his mouth to say something but his voice faltered. "Sasuke… he's… Sasuke? I mean… Sakura, I don't know how to—" He halted and saw that he should not continue.

Sakura's eyes welled up. She understood his difficulty. She understood _why._ She smiled—a sorrowful one—before she left Kiba standing in the middle of the crowd. She walked with unsteady feet. She bumped into people… she got pushed to different directions… she got pulled by the shirt… but she didn't care. She just had to go in the Konoha Hospital. The other crying parents were also grabbing the slim opportunity to pass through the door way. Everyone was squeezing themselves through without any consideration of who they might had hit or pushed. They wanted to see if their son or daughter was still breathing.

After much pushing and almost killing just to get in, Sakura finally got her feet in the hospital. The hall was less crowded than outside. The people were still experiencing same state of panic nonetheless. Sakura moved to the over populated customer service. Most of the people trying to debate with the head nurse were mothers. Many of them could not be blamed because they were just too scared of what might have happened.

"Please be considerate!" the head nurse had lost half of her long patience. "Please understand that there are many parents trying to get information about their children!"

"Just get us the room number and we're done! You don't know how we feel! You! Do you have a son? Huh? Do you know…?" And the uncontrollable rant continued. Sakura was also shouting for Sasuke's room number but she was not heard whatever she did. She didn't realize it but she was actually acting like those parents. The pushing and name-callings went on until someone pulled Sakura out of the crowd.

"What are you—?" She turned and was stunned to see red glowing eyes matched with velvet black hair.

"It's been a while Haruno Sakura." It was the older Uchiha, Itachi. "I knew you'd be here." There was no tone in his voice depicting what happened to the younger.

"Itachi, where's Sasuke? Where's—"

"Calm down." He basically smiled. "Follow me." He walked normally without any tint of panic. Sakura exhaled heavily after noticing the movements of Itachi. _Maybe Sasuke is fine… maybe I didn't understand what Kiba said._ Tears rolled down her face once more. The two walked through a less crowded corridor and stopped at a certain room. Itachi gave her a look to indicate that Sasuke was there. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _What will I tell him? What will he say to me? Is he still the same? _Questions appeared in her mind before she nodded to Itachi and turned the door knob.

The first thing she saw was the blinding light of the morning. The window was open and the curtain was tied to keep from covering the sunlight. She smiled to herself as she scanned the room and she clasped her trembling hands in indescribable fear. Her eyes slowly moved and fell on the person who was lying on the white covered bed. But there was something wrong… Sakura's smile faded and her lips trembled. A loud painful cry escaped her mouth as she flung herself to the side of the bed. Itachi went into the room and looked at Sakura who was pulling the white sheet to her face. There was Sasuke, yes, but he was fully covered from head to foot with a white blanket.

"SASUKE! WAKE UP! TALK TO ME! WAKE UP!" Sakura was supported by Itachi before she could have fallen to the floor. She was crying and hopelessly calling Sasuke's name and Itachi was embracing her torso hushing her down.

"Sakura, there's no use…" Itachi mumbled.

"No! No! Sasuke!" Sakura pushed herself away from Itachi and pulled the blanket off Sasuke. She enfolded the body tightly and she felt the stinging coldness of the corpse. Her eyes leaked more as she buried her face on Sasuke's neck. He was unmoved. He did not respond. She could not feel his heartbeat which was one with her. She silenced after seconds and whispered. "I know you can still hear me… Wake up for me please… Sasuke… Please wake up for me…"

That was pitiful. The two individuals knew that there was no possible way that he could wake up. But…

_Wake up for me…_

_A heartbeat…_

_Sasuke…_

_Another heartbeat…_

_Wake up…_

…_and another one…_

_Sasuke?_

Sakura's eyes immediately stopped leaking tears. She could feel beats against skin. She couldn't believe it. She pushed herself up to feel Sasuke's pulse and then she covered her mouth. She turned to Itachi who was pretty surprised with her reaction. "He's alive!" For a moment there, he thought she had become deranged. He needed for her to confirm the words. "Sasuke's alive!" she repeated with a more convincing enthusiasm.

In a flash, the nurses were already rushing Sasuke to the Operation Room. Dr. Haust, who had just arrived the other day, took over the operation. Sakura and Itachi remained outside the room for about fifteen hours. They were silent as they waited for any news about Sasuke. Gradually, the parents and other people lessened and the hospital became serene again. There was no sound coming from the room but the nurses constantly came out making the two stand up. After realizing that they would not retrieve any data, they sat again beside each other waiting until midnight.

Finally, Dr. Haust moved out of the operation room and slightly nodded to the two. It was finished.

"How is he Doctor?" Sakura was clasping her hands again. "Is Sasuke—"

"He's weak but he's fine now." He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "He had been clinically dead for five minutes which was almost impossible." He continued and smiled to Itachi. "He just had a heart transplant so we strictly prohibit him from doing anymore trainings."

"Heart transplant?" Itachi appeared anxious.

"Yes, I told him he needed an operation. Luckily, someone had approached me a day before their departure. I think he was with the army as well." He coughed and looked through the window of the door. "He said that if he'd die, he'd donate his heart to Uchiha Sasuke."

"And who might that be?" the older Uchiha inquired.

"If I'm not mistaken, he is Gaara." Dr. Haust turned to them.

* * *

Itachi stayed in Sasuke's apartment since Sasuke was rushed into the hospital. He occasionally went to see his brother with Sakura. Dr. Haust was always happy to tell them that Sasuke was recovering fast and he might wake up after that week. But that certain morning, the two went not to the hospital but to the cemetery. Both of them were in black attire while Sakura was holding a bouquet of roses and Itachi was carrying a box which contains Sakura didn't know what.

There were only a few people who went to the funeral. Most of the attendees were strangers, perhaps belonging to another college school. There was Gaara's family, as they reckoned, who was showing gratitude to those who attended. One of them was a blonde lady who they heard was named Temari. Kankurou, who was the eldest brother, was with his father. Sakura and Itachi moved toward them and expressed their condolences.

"We are more than thankful of Gaara's sacrifice." Sakura said sincerely. "He saved Sasuke's life even after his death."

Temari looked at Kankurou and then turned to Sakura. "We really didn't understand why he loved that Uchiha so much." That reply made the indication that the two didn't agree with their youngest brother's affair.

"But, past is past." Kankurou concluded. "Thank you for visiting."

They proceeded to the coffin where people were crowding to see Gaara. Once they had the chance, they gazed at his seemingly sleeping body. Gaara's eyes were closed and his lips were pale but still lovely. His porcelain white skin was whiter but there was no sign of painful death. He was wearing a scarlet robe with a cloth hanging from his shoulder to his hips. Sakura's eyes moved slowly to his left chest where his heart was once. It was now empty, though unseen, but it was full of love for Sasuke.

The mass began after a few more minutes. The priest was looking at the attendees as he solemnly read passages from the Bible. There were also soldiers in uniforms to honor the bravery of Gaara. After the blessing, the coffin was brought down to the dug hole. The people threw flowers while other just wailed. Sakura threw the bouquet while Itachi carefully placed the box on the coffin before it got too low. After lowering the coffin, the soldiers made their shot.

The people slowly left, making final talks with Gaara's family. Sakura and Itachi remained standing by the burial site. "Itachi, what was inside there?"

Itachi looked at her in question.

"The box you placed there. What was inside there?"

Itachi looked at the leaving people for a while before answering. "Sasuke's heart."

"What?" Sakura stared at him. "You mean—"

"Yes, his real heart." Itachi smiled at her. "Isn't it that Gaara gave him his? Why not give Gaara Sasuke's?"

Sakura understood how Itachi sympathized with the death of Gaara. _Why not fill his empty chest with his loved one's heart?_

"You don't mind do you?" the Uchiha asked.

"No, not at all." Sakura smiled to herself and read the gravestone.

_Sabaku no Gaara_

* * *

After that week, Sakura went to the hospital again. She brought with her fruits and flowers since she knew that Sasuke was now awake, according to Dr. Haust's frequent report. Itachi was out that day because he had to do something so she went alone. By the moment she got there, Dr. Haust was just about to get out of the room. She quickly approached him and asked, "Is Sasuke awake?"

"Yes," he smiled, "he's actually looking for you."

Sakura walked into the room finding Sasuke still lying on the bed but with eyes open. She placed the basket down and sat beside him. She was looking at the open window thinking of what to say when she heard a faint word from Sasuke. "Haruno… I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course you knew." Sakura replied weakly. "Do you feel alright now?"

The Uchiha nodded and a faint mischievous smile passed his face. "No."

_He was Sasuke._ She thought and sighed. "What do you need? Just tell me…"

"I want to get up…" Sasuke sounded pitiful yet determined.

"Stay down Sasuke. You need more rest." Sakura shook her head and held Sasuke's hand gently but firmly. "Please promise me not to do this again."

"I can't Haruno…" Sasuke appeared serious with his answer.

There was pure silence before Sasuke spoke again, "Will you do something for me?"

"Sure! Just tell me right away." She answered.

"Kiss me."

"What?" she blushed and looked around as if there were people staring at them. "Sasuke—"

Sasuke's eye brows went up. He really **was **the mischievous Uchiha.

"Sasuke, are you _serious_?" Sakura crossed her arms and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, yes I am." He smiled weakly.

Sakura parted her lips to say something but she lost the words. She shook her head and bent down. She slowly lowered her face until her lips pressed against Sasuke's forehead. After which, she sat upright and said, "There you go."

Sasuke was pretty amused because he didn't realize that Sakura could be cunning at times. He closed his eyes and then muttered, "Look under the bed and you'd find a box there."

Sakura got off the bed and took out a stained box and opened it. Sasuke watched her move her fingers into the box. She took out one content and gasped. It was a letter addressed to her dated weeks ago when Sasuke was still in the civil war. She opened it and read the letters:

_Sakura,_

_My team is to be called tomorrow evening. If ever you have the chance the read this, please do not be depressed. I'll come back as soon as possible._

_Sasuke_

_Sakura,_

_I am sick. I wish you were here to tell me of moaning things in the corridor again._

_Sasuke_

_Sakura,_

_I wonder what you're doing right now. I am quite fine. There is a hidden base where tons of Charlatans are found. Don't worry I didn't get them._

_Sasuke_

_Sakura,_

_This is not me but I terribly miss you. _

_Sasuke_

_Sakura,_

_If ever I do not come back… wait… erase that. I must come back. _

_Sasuke_

Sakura dropped the letters and looked at Sasuke who was red and was looking away. "Why didn't you send these?"

The Uchiha did not reply but tried not to meet Sakura's eyes. Haruno's eyes were welling up and before she even controlled herself, she had embraced him tight.

"Wait, Haruno—you're killing me—ouch—Sakura!" Sasuke futilely tried to make her move. He smiled to himself and held Sakura close to him. And then everything went back to him…

"_Sasuke," a familiar voice called him in the battlefield, "so we meet again."_

_Sasuke turned and replied, "Gaara."_

"_So we're in the same field."_

"_Yeah."_

"_How are you now?"_

"_I'm fine. I've been lessening Charlatan."_

"_Good." Gaara replied without a tone._

"_Ambush!" a soldier yelled. There were rebels flooding the path and shooting. Sasuke began killing the rebels when he got shot at the leg. "Shit!"_

"_Sasuke!" Gaara covered him and continued shooting the assailants._

_The killing went on for hours. Sasuke finally had the strength to get up and attacked the incoming enemies. He was busy killing someone when he heard someone running to him from behind. It was too late… the enemy had raised his bayonet but he did not get hit. Gaara moved in front of him and grabbed the bayonet. He was not successful in pulling it away but he did point it to a different direction… The bayonet had hit his right chest._

_Sasuke managed to kill the enemy and rushed Gaara to the base. They tried to heal him but he had suffered blood loss. He didn't have the chance to speak to him for the last time. They communicated through their eyes… Gaara knew he was to die._

Sasuke averted his thought from that memory and focused on the heat Sakura's body was giving him. "Sakura," he said, "What will you do if I didn't make it?"

There was pure silence before Sakura replied, "Don't ask me things that will never come true."

Sasuke looked at the open window and sighed. _Because I'll always come back to you._

* * *

**END**

Er, the chapter is a bit crappy eh? Confessions is really near its end. Thank you for reading! Hmm... I think those men who loved Sasuke are dying one by one.


	12. Feared Unfolding Path

**Note to the reader: **This might be a looong chapter because this is the last so please bear with me. Thank you guys for reading and supporting this fanfic! I love you all!

**Summary: **Are you afraid that sometimes best things in life ask for an exchange?

**CHAPTER XII- Feared Unfolding Path**

Seconds of waiting for Sasuke's recovery became minutes. Minutes became hours. Hours became days… weeks… months… memory… For the past six months, Sasuke had fully recovered: Four months recovering and two months completely recovered. It was near end of summer and the plants had gone weary because of the days of high temperature. Fall was fast approaching—proven by the foreign wind blowing from the north. During that cool month, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had often visited Gaara's grave. They would stay for minutes, gazing at the carved name of that person who gave his heart to Sasuke—literally and emotionally.

"So they weren't medical papers," Sasuke stated after much reflecting, "but transplant papers." He recalled the time when he bumped into Gaara a day before the civil war.

Sakura smiled to herself, "You keep on saying that every time we go here."

"Really?" Sasuke appeared oblivious. They continued gazing at the gravestone when a hand gently dropped on Sakura's shoulder. Her head turned followed by Sasuke.

"Hey Lovebirds, you're here again." It was Kakashi with the same smile concealed behind his untouchable mask.

Sakura finally turned to Kakashi and bowed slightly to show respect to the Lieutenant. Sasuke, however, raised his brows. "So, you've been stalking us." He coolly replied and placed his hands in his pockets. "It's been a while Hatake Kakashi."

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed at the corner of her mouth.

"That's alright Sakura," Kakashi smiled at the Uchiha who automatically faced away, "it's just his natural way of greeting."

Sakura forced a relieved laugh and looked down on her sandals. Silence combined with the melodious rustling of the drying leaves. Her eyes suddenly moved to see Kakashi who took a look at Gaara's grave. His sheepish eyes somehow showed graveness and comprehension. He nodded once to the grave and then turned to them again. "Actually, I came here to tell you something." This was addressed to Sasuke. "Uchiha Itachi is looking for you."

"So you're not arresting him?" The younger inquired with his eyes at the rose bushes at the father side of that meadow.

"Arresting him?" Sakura's eyes questioned both men.

"He was accused of killing the Uchiha clan." The lieutenant muttered.

"But did he—?"

"I don't know." Sasuke interrupted. "And I do not believe whatever they say."

"That's the reason why Itachi goes from city to city. We're still hot on his tracks but I think he's getting better since he has new notorious friends under his belt." Kakashi continued. "And Sasuke, no, _I _am not arresting."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Let's say I owe him something." The silver head winked and then added, "By the way Sakura, are you familiar with Dr. Tsunade?"

"Tsunade-sama?" the pink head was obviously enthusiastic about it. "Of course! She is the best doctor!"

"Your teachers recommended you to her since she is looking for an apprentice."

"But, I was not informed."

"Maybe I'll leave Sasuke to explain that." Hatake eyed the Uchiha and moved his foot back. "Well Sasuke, it's your turn to speak. You've been too silent."

Sasuke's shoulders jerked upon hearing Kakashi's statement. His sharp eyes turned mellow and in a flash, faded into sharpness once more. The two teens watched Kakashi walk away from them with a small book clasped in his hand. The breeze made the lieutenant seem to glide gracefully through the meadow. His exit made such an impression that they realized that they were still to talk only after seconds of staring.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's emerald orbs found so much fondness in those unpredictable onyx eyes. "What is it?" Sasuke wasn't speaking at first but he obliged soon after.

"I spoke to your teachers," he muttered almost inaudibly, "about doing a recommendation for you."

"You did that? I mean, why?"

"You've been studying for all these months and I thought you deserve something better." Sasuke looked sideways and was red. "This is like a gift."

"You didn't have to—I mean—thank you! You're doing so much for me—"

"I just felt that I needed to give you something." He interrupted.

"There's a lot of time—"

"So you don't want it?"

Sakura pouted and looked so cute. Her lips formed a smile as she replied, "Of course I want it!"

"Don't ask me those silly questions anymore then." The Uchiha averted his gaze. "I am supposed to drive you to Tsunade's hospital next week to surprise you… but that Hatake…" the next words were pure curses and murmurs. Sasuke became silent soon after and was surprised by the sudden feeling of gentle, soft hands around his arm.

"You see those roses?" the sweetest voice was like music to his ears.

Sasuke nodded and smiled as the image of the blood red petals danced in front of his eyes.

"They're lovely aren't they? Too bad it's already fall."

The Uchiha tilted his head to see Sakura's placid face from top view. "Let's go." The pink head nodded and sighed while her attention was still on the roses.

"You know what? I'll promise you something." Sasuke started moving away from the spot, pulling Sakura at the same time. "One time, I'll lay you down on a bed of roses." There was some kind of malicious tone in his voice that made Sakura reply.

"What do you mean by that!" She playfully pushed the raven head away from her.

"Was there anything wrong with my statement?" Basing from his rare happy smile, he seemed to be keeping himself from laughing.

"You're mean!" the girl was burning redder as she stomped towards him. The boy, however, just took her by the wrist and pulled her away.

* * *

The next morning was a school day and regretfully, it was the last one of the first semester. Sakura was still early even if she had to remind Sasuke over and over again to wake up. He was not a sleepy head before but his body seemed to require more rest since the operation. Though she did not show it, she was anxious about Sasuke getting weaker… and more depressed. She couldn't describe how pitiful and mild his eyes were whenever his classmates did field trainings without him. Kakashi, for one, was saddened by the fact that his best and favorite student couldn't join. The Uchiha, on the other hand, had prevented anyone to discern what was paining him for he never wanted to look inferior in his lifetime. Dr. Haust had strictly forbidden anyone connected to Sasuke to let the young Uchiha do anything tedious or risky.

"_Your new heart could support your body but your Charlatan intake had damaged your system too much even though you had stopped taking it." Dr. Haust reminded sternly. "Take care of yourself now." _

Sasuke opposed the idea for days until he miraculously learned to give up. Perhaps he was growing tired as well…

Realizing that she had been in deep thought again, Sakura shook her head. Then, she felt a light tap from behind. She was first to arrive and it was unusual for someone to arrive seconds after her. She turned her head and her back length hair followed like a silky cascade. _Familiar round black eyes._ "Oh, good morning Lee." She noticed that the boy swallowed a lump pf air before replying.

"Sakura, good morning,"

"You're early," she said while turning her chair to the side to have a more comfortable conversation, "something new?"

"Nothing…" Lee watched the faint ray of the sun glimmer in Sakura's eyes. "It's just you're early so I came as early as possible." He paused to know if Sakura would respond but he continued after portending that she would just listen. "Vacation is near—too near actually. That's why I want to," Lee became pink, "spend more time with you."

Sakura lost the words she was to articulate and she looked burdened of thinking what to reply. She parted her lips, smiled, looked away shamefully and tried to speak again. The boy noticed how awkward she felt so he decided to fill in the dead air with something abrupt.

"I love you Sakura!" There was burning sincerity in his eyes.

Sakura was struck by what Lee confessed all of a sudden. Her insides shook out of pity and she wasn't able to answer right away. She bit her lip and then parted them to let out soothing words, "Lee, you're a good friend. You've been really nice to me—"

"I understand." He spoke softly as his eye lids lowered half way down his eyes. At that very moment, someone entered the room and halted at the door way. Sakura raised her eyes to see who it was and found out that it was Sasuke. He was just looking at her in the eye when the Uchiha continued on his way to his seat which was far from Sakura's place.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Lee continued. "Your heart already belongs to him right?"

Sakura sighed and said softly, "I'm really sorry," before turning her seat towards the board. Soon after, other students arrived. The silence was replaced by laughter and jokes. Some were announcing their plan of shifting to other courses while others were proud to say that they'd be leaving the school for a better one. At that moment, Sakura realized that the letters from 'Shino' had already stopped since the return of the army. She curiously looked around but of course, since Shino wanted himself concealed, he obviously would not want himself seen there.

On the other hand, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji went into the room. The three were awfully silent, especially Naruto who had his eyes averted whenever his eyes tracked Sakura. _Sasuke's back._ He thought as his fist clenched out of jealousy. _And I'm no one once more._

"Hey guys!" Kiba surprised the three with a slap at their shoulders. The quadruple cut-class-tandem was reunited once again. "Let's go to my house this evening." He told them with much enthusiasm. "You could even stay overnight if you like and—" He jabbed Naruto rather hard at the rib. "I'll introduce you to Hinata. Have you heard of her?"

Naruto's eyes became slits upon hearing the name. "Hmm… no…" But Inuzuka Kiba was already gone before he heard the blonde's answer. He had quickly stood beside Sasuke who was quietly sitting as if in deep thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the split-eyed student called half of the attention of the Uchiha, "you mind joining us this evening at my house?" There was no reply. "Oh, probably you won't join because you're not much into these things."

"I would come." Sasuke answered. Kiba was waiting for a leer from him but it was rather unusual for him to be _that _serious and quiet. He looked at him, not smiling even though his invitation was accepted. He shrugged and proceeded to Sakura and Lee who were happy to be invited over so they quickly agreed to come.

* * *

By eight in the evening, someone was already knocking on Kiba's gates. He was carrying a pail of water when he rushed to the gate to check who it was. It was Chouji and Tenten who found themselves on the same road to Kiba's house. "You two are pretty early." He commented and guided his guests to the entertainment room. The others followed soon after and all of them ended up in the same room. The guests were the following:

Tenten: "Wow, your house is big." (She walked in with Kiba and Chouji)

Chouji: "Hey Kiba, do you have chips there?" (He looked around.)

Kiba: "Yeah, at the cabinet to your right."

Chouji: (He opened the cabinet.) "Wasabi flavor…?"

Kiba: "Yep."

Chouji: (He groaned and opened the pack without any choice.)

**Ding dong!**

Kiba: "Wait." (He exited and went back in with Shikamaru and Naruto.) "They're here."

Shikamaru: (He looked around.) "Where are your parents?"

Kiba: "They went off." (He heard the door bell again so he had to run to get the visitors.)

Shikamaru: (Mumbled.) "Good… I hate women…"

Naruto: "Wow… I never thought Kiba had this large house!" (He checked every corner of the room.)

Kiba: (Returned with Ino, Sakura and Lee.) "Hey Uzumaki Naruto! Don't touch the vases!"

(Everyone turned to put the blonde under observation.)

Naruto: "What vase?" (He accidentally pushed one. Others shouted out of shock.)

Lee: (He ran into the room and swiftly caught the vase.) "Be careful Naruto." (Everyone sighed.)

Sakura: "Lovely house! I have always loved Japanese styling." (She greeted every one else.) "Hi."

Every one: "Hello!"

**Ding dong!**

Kiba: "Maybe that's Sasuke." (He went away and came back with Sasuke.) "I am right, haha!"

Uchiha Sasuke looked around the room for seconds before speaking. "So all of you are here."

Naruto suddenly forgot about the embarrassment of toppling down Kiba's vase. He took a bold step forward and pointed his finger at the Uchiha. "Kiba!" He was not looking at Inuzuka but at Sasuke. "Why did you even invite him over!"

Sakura looked at the Uchiha as if asking him to be cool. Well, he was calm and unusually quiet for the past days but those facts actually scared her. What if Sasuke was keeping all his anger within him and was about to burst? Little she did know, Sasuke noticed her speaking look. His eyes left their contact with Naruto's and came in connection with it again in a blink of an eye. Sasuke shrugged and leered, "Why Naruto? Do you plan of locking yourself in a room with Kiba?"

That sounded really despicable. Chouji was forcing Shikamaru to handle the two but the blonde retorted first. "Excuse me Mr. Nice Guy!" Naruto's fists were now clenched. "I am not like you who take women _and _men to rooms and have a good time! Maybe you're the one who plans on taking Kiba home." Feeling the rise of victory in his spine, Naruto crossed his arms. Kiba, however, was not blushing furiously.

"You just gave me a good suggestion Uzumaki." Sasuke began walking towards the low tea table. "I might as well get drunk and then entertain the boys all night." Now, all the male figures in the room blushed.

"You can't do that!" Uzumaki's voice was louder.

"Why?" A trapping question plus a mischievous smile equals Sasuke's trademark. "Do you want to have a one on one session?"

Naruto was already scarlet because of fury, disbelief and slight discomfiture. It had been in his head for the past years: _How could Sasuke keep on walking amidst the crowd after speaking of his sexy, pride-sucking statements? _No one seemed to be disgusted with the Uchiha's words. _It is just to prove that they all know Sasuke as someone naturally cunning and seductive… and the descriptions fit him better than anyone else._

The blonde automatically glowered and slumped back to the floor. Continuing the damned conversation was a waste of energy and saliva… especially that he was trying to debase Sasuke. The raven head, on the other hand, didn't look that proud even though he had defeated the blonde. He went back to his silent mode and sat beside Sakura. After that, the others moved normally and comfortably once more. Happiness and boisterous laughter filled the air because of the stories being shared. They disclosed their humiliating experiences, childhood, happy hours, and melancholic times. Among all who shared, Sasuke had opened up most of the sad stories. He spoke at different intervals, speaking phrases of whatever came to his head and the listeners were the ones who tried to connect the details to form a story. Of all the listeners, Sakura definitely understood the life in between the lines of his phrases.

When Kiba stood up to get a bottle of _saki_, the door bell was heard again. He quickly left the group and came back with two more guests and his dog, Akamaru. The chortle gradually subsided upon noticing the new comers. One of the guests was a girl with a very timid demeanor. She had a bluish hair and silvery white familiar eyes. The other one was a dark brown haired teen with round black shades and a grey shirt with a high open collar. "Guys, I would like you to meet my other friends." He turned to the girl and said, "Guys, Hyuuga Hinata," and then he turned to the boy, "Aburame Shino."

Sakura's eyes were definitely round. _Shino? _The guest had the same features with the one she was writing too. She looked around and noticed that Naruto was a lot paler and was perspiring really hard. It was as if he had seen god in front of him. Sasuke was not looking well too. His eyes were fixed on Hinata who was looking at the blonde through subtle meaningful glances. _What if he recognizes me? What if he continues courting? _She took a deep breath and watched Shino anxiously.

"Guys," Kiba caught everyone's attention, "let's go to the hot spring shall we?"

The hot spring was, of course, not the natural one. But the features were the same: from the stone steps to the misty environment everyone expects when in a Jacuzzi. There were also bushes planted around to keep the place looking fresh and natural. The boys and the girls were separated with a large wooden barrier. The boys, composed of Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke, were at the right side of the large warm body of water. The girls, composed of Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, were at the left side. The conversations at the different sides of the pool were faintly heard so eavesdropping was quite useless.

"It's already crowded here." Naruto was first to complain after only some seconds. "May I go to the other side?"

"Of course not." Shikamaru replied in an easy, relaxed way. "The girls are there."

"May I stay indoors then?" the blonde spoke again. The air was hot but Naruto was just too warm to the skin.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Kiba inquired.

Naruto looked sideways and caught the attention of the silent Shino. He froze and felt that he was to die right then and there. _How could this be? I only made that Shino up! _He looked at Shikamaru who preferred to look at the wooden barrier than to help him. _And now there's a real Shino with the same features as the Shino I made! Am I dreaming! _Naruto's head was filled with questions as his eyes seemed to see death in the form of Aburame Shino who was right beside him.

"Uzumaki," Shino finally spoke with the right modulation of voice that only Naruto heard, "is there something you want to tell us?"

His head jerked wildly to Shino's direction only to find out that he was hallucinating. He was _making up _Shino words in his head. His eyes suddenly faced the barrier and then he sighed. _Sakura-chan might be troubled right now… _

Mean while, the girls were having a greater time than the guys. The three were interviewing Hinata who found comfort in the midst of the strangers. They were talking about "cute things" and their dream guys.

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" Ino asked.

"Yes, actually we're cousins." Hinata replied with a soft voice.

"It's just too bad that he disappeared." Tenten seemed a lot depressed. "Do you know what happened to him Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl shook her head as if embarrassed that she didn't have any idea where he was. Sakura, however, looked deeply into Hinata's eyes. Sasuke somehow had something to do with Neji but why wasn't he telling her anything until now? She bit her lip and lowered herself until her lips were already under the water surface.

"Tell us your type of guy." Tenten offered to lift up their spirits.

Hinata's pointy fingers met a couple of times before she smiled in a mortified way. She had been silent for almost a minute when she finally parted her lips and muttered words. "I like those men who do not give up or take back his words. He lives to fulfill his dreams without faltering. I really like those who sacrifice themselves for others' sake. And, I like a man who—" she forced a bashful smile, "is like…"

Everyone was waiting for her to say the name.

"Neji?" Tenten inquired but the Hyuuga girl shook her head.

"Sasuke?" Sakura suggested but her reaction was the same.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked but Hinata smiled and said a soft "no".

"Then who?" Sakura appeared pretty interested.

Hinata felt herself burning and was about to faint. "He's Na—"

**Splash!**

The girls shouted upon being surprised by the commotion they heard. Something dived into their part of the pool and it seemed something big. They crowded at a side and only took a look of what it was after some seconds of panting. One by one, the girls proceeded to the unidentified object and gasped.

_Blonde hair… towel… six cheek scratches…_

"NARUTO!" Ino bellowed and quickly tightened the knot of her towel. The body was not responding for a few seconds and then before they knew it, the blonde had sprang to life and jumped to Hinata.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" He cried out as he sprang from the water to the Hyuuga girl. They fell once again into the water and immediately, Hinata fainted upon seeing that it was Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata opened her eyes to see the girls around her. She realized that she was placed in the bed for a more comfortable rest. She sat upright and asked what happened. Ino explained that Naruto accidentally (and perversely, she added) embraced her upon recoiling because his face was directly in contact with the hot water. Hinata blushed slightly and glanced at Naruto who was being laughed at by the guys.

"It was an accident!" Naruto cried out and it seemed no one believed him.

"Really?" Shino articulated.

The blonde seemed to be a covered by a negative twenty degree blanket of snow for he froze upon hearing the word from the _real _Shino.

"I think Hinata is better." Kiba secretly smiled to Shino. "You don't need to worry."

"Have they met before? It's like Hinata knows him already." Shikamaru observed how Hinata looked at Naruto from afar. The blonde was still explaining his side though no one really cared to listen. ("I didn't mean it! I just didn't feel comfortable that's why I needed to go!" Naruto's words were heard as background.)

"Maybe Hinata did see him. I just don't know with this person." Kiba nodded to the blonde's direction.

Sakura was actually having a fun time with the funny events of the evening but then she noticed something missing. She looked around and found everyone in the room except Sasuke. She approached Kiba and asked him, "where is Sasuke? Is he with you guys?"

Kiba appeared unmindful of Sasuke's absence as well because he looked around too. "He was with us. I just don't know where he went now."

Sakura thanked him and looked around once more. She opened the door to the inner garden (A garden in a plot of land the middle of the house.) and let the cool breeze comfort her relaxed feet. She was barefooted as she stepped down the few steps of the short stairs to the small garden. Everyone had changed into evening robes for a more comfortable stay. She looked perfect with the kimono-like robe which enveloped her slim body well. Her hair was tied up (like Anko's) and there were stray bangs shaping her face. As she went down, her silky hair moved with the wind. She looked like an angel who innocently got lost in the land of a devil. And perhaps it was the other way around… The devil was lost in the sight of her.

Sasuke was in the shaded part of the garden where he could freely observe his angel walk on the garden. He watched her feet bend slightly as she stepped ever gracefully on the grassy ground. He saw every detail of her movements and reflexes as she looked around for something she was looking for. He took a pack of cigarettes from his robe pocket. He looked at it and then glanced at the angel who was still in search of something. He needed to stop—for her. His fingers dropped the pack and it attracted the angel's attention.

"Sasuke, there you are." The angel smiled and approached him.

"_Come here Sasuke! I'll protect you just come here!" a woman's voice echoed in his head._

Sasuke shook his head and then continued watching the steps of the angel.

"_M-mom… no… I'm afraid…!" it was his own voice._

"_Come here my son," the woman's voice was shaking as well but firm, "I'll stay with you."_

"_He'll kill us Mom! Hide with me!"_

"_Listen to me Sasuke—"_

He uncontrollably stepped back deeper into the darkness. His lip trembled as his fist clenched. The angel anxiously stared at him and then extended her open palm. "Sasuke?"

"_Sasuke!" the woman's voice was his mother's and he feared that he'd hear her scream again._

"_Mom!" he saw himself, years younger than he was now, opening the doors of the cabinet where he was hiding. His mother was gone. His onyx innocent eyes observed the dark corridor and saw nothing but he smelled something… bloody. His eyes rounded with fear. "M-mom…?" he uttered—almost inaudible. There was no answer. His feet began walking towards the other end of the corridor. The windows of the corridor showed traces of fingers on the wooden floor. Fingers drenched in blood… whose blood? Sasuke quivered upon feeling the cold sanguinary environment under his little feet. He trotted… and faster he went… until he heard a piercing scream before he even reached the door at the end of the passage. He slowly opened it and saw two corpses…_

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke felt a gentle hold around his wrist. He quickly came back to reality as his eyes became engulfed by those beautiful emerald orbs. "Your temperature is too high." He saw her raise her palm up to place against his forehead.

_The trail of blood led to his mother's and father's corpses. There was a man with a long black hair who was right in front of him. The killer raised his hand up with a gun in hand._

Sasuke flinched upon feeling Sakura's touch. The pink head noticed the reflex action. She slowly placed her hand to her side and then pulled Sasuke out of the dark corner. He noticed how she surveyed his stressed face and his obscure eyes. She was his angel… in the midst of a devil… in his image. "What are you doing there? I've been looking for you."

"I was doing nothing." The raven head looked away and gazed at the lovely night sky. Haruno looked up to the sky as well and then asked.

"Sasuke, you have always looked up to the sky and to the sea in that way. Is there anything wrong?"

He shook his head and replied, "I don't know… it's just that… I can hear the sea calling my name and the sky… the sky seems to be welcoming me." He didn't even understand what he was talking about.

"Look at me Uchiha." Sakura placed her hands against his cheeks and faced him to her. "You think too much. Come on, let's go in. Kiba is going to serve saki. And please," she paused and leaned her head against his neck, "tell me whatever bothers you." The Uchiha brushed his palm against her arm to show that he was alright. The two interlaced their fingers as the held hands. They went together into the house and joined the others in the drinking session.

The rest of the group was already around the low tea table drinking small amounts of saki. Sakura and Sasuke joined them and took their shots. They began chatting while drinking until that chat became a drinking competition between Kiba, Shino and Naruto. Kiba had two bottles before he fell back, red and hyper. Shino and Naruto were being cheered by the rest as they fought for the most number of saki bottles.

"Go Shino!" Shikamaru clapped his hands as he winked at Naruto who was flustered by Shikamaru's change of side.

"Dammit!" Naruto increased his speed of drinking to outdo Shino but he felt dizzy upon doing so. Everyone watched the blonde drop his fifth bottle before he fell into a deep sleep. The audience laughed and congratulated Shino for being the best drinker. Everyone backed him up except Sasuke who appeared challenged. The Uchiha began drinking five bottles without almost any pause. After doing so, he opened another bottle and raised it to challenge Shino another drink. Everyone was in high spirits once more and they were cheering both sides. Shino opened his own bottle and the two began drinking once again.

"Come on Sasuke!"

"Go Shino! Beat him flat!"

"Drop dead Shino!"

"Kick his ass! Come on!"

Before they even realized it, they were all intoxicated by a couple of more bottles. Even the audience seemed to be included in the challenge for they were voluntarily opening more bottles and emptying them in fifty seconds flat. Sasuke and Shino were still having their shots and now they had emptied ten bottles each. _Shit! _That was the only reaction Sasuke got in his mind for he couldn't think of anything else. He suddenly dropped his eleventh bottle and fell asleep. Shino followed after some seconds. Chouji and the rest moved the four drunken people into the boys' room when all the while, they were drunk themselves. The boys were laughing hard as they closed the sliding door and left the four girls cleaning the table.

"Those boys don't know anything but have fun and sleep!" Ino complained as she put away the emptied saki bottles.

Sakura chuckled as she wiped the table clean. "Boys will be boys right?"

Hinata nodded slightly as she fixed the bumped furniture.

Tenten finished washing the dishes and went back into the entertainment room. "Let's sleep shall we?" The four girls went into their room and fixed their _futons_ before falling into deep slumber. The night became colder, nevertheless, more comfortable. The boys were already snoring and the girls were continuously shifting from one position to another but they still kept their distance. The door of the girls' room suddenly slid open and silent, careful footsteps approached the pink head. The intruder crept close to Haruno's body as if trying to get heat from her. He embraced her tight and breathed against her neck. Sakura slightly opened her eyes and saw a pair of familiar pair of handsome eyes.

"Still awake Sasuke?"

The man nodded. "Let me stay."

She pulled the comforter over them both and they snuggled under the covers. The atmosphere was cold but, of course, it was warm that night.

**END**

Actually, I thought that I would be able to finish this story in this chapter. -- And I never expected this chapter to be **this **long. What came to my head? I don't really know. Haha! Now, I am sure that the next chapter will be the last one. Perhaps it will be a lot shorter but anyway, I just hope that you will enjoy it still.

Thank you guys! I hope to have you still with me until the last chapter.


	13. The Repentant Sinner

**Note to the reader: **I am sure now that this is the last chapter. There are more mysteries being unfolded and some answers might be answered in the sequel, "Angels Still Fall from the Skies". Thank you guys for reading this fic! I love you all!

**Summary: **In the end, the sinner must come back to the light.

**CHAPTER XIII- The Repentant Sinner**

_Morning. Beginning. Start. _

It felt somehow different for Uchiha Sasuke.

_Final. Last. Good bye._

The eerie feeling of being observed was strongly felt by the young Uchiha. He shifted from one side to another, trying to keep himself asleep. But he heard sniggers from somewhere near. He kept his eyes closed for a matter of seconds before grasping the idea that, indeed, there were in fact _many _people watching him sleep. And yes, it was irritating. The Uchiha pulled the comforter off him and looked at the blurred images of the disturbers. He rubbed his eyes and then massaged his head due to the hang-over he got from the entire saki he drank. The laughter became more evident and the more it became louder, the more Sasuke felt like killing the people around.

"Good morning—" Another set of sniggers inserted. "—Mr. Haruno-Uchiha."

Sasuke immediately bolted upright and took whoever it was by the collar. Embarrassing as it sounded, he actually began talking but his words were as unclear as his sight. He fell back to the futon and pulled the comforter against his face.

"He looks so cute." One of the observers commented.

"Cute? I don't really understand girls." Another voice was heard.

"Come on, just leave him." Another girl's voice was harked.

There were muffled footsteps that seemed to get out of the room. The sliding door was gently closed to avoid any noise that could fully wake up the young Uchiha. However, Sasuke was already half awake because of the occurrences. He gave his body a more rest before he pushed himself up with his noodle-like arms. They were less robust and alert than usual, perhaps because of the saki. He managed to keep himself upright and then looked around. The morning light was already shining on the empty fixed futons beside his. He slapped himself to get a better idea and yes, he did. _He was in the girls' room. _He looked around for any sign of Sakura but it seemed like she had left.

Sasuke went to the bathroom and cleansed himself before going out. After doing so, he went to the kitchen and found the rest of his friends eating breakfast. There were pan cakes and cups of coffee placed on the table which were emptied slowly by the teens.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Ino greeted even though she had food in her mouth. The others acknowledged his existence by pointing to an empty chair. Sasuke scanned the surroundings before sitting with the rest. He looked at each one of them and then asked, "Where's Sakura?"

Lee almost choked upon hearing him. The rest gave different grotesque reactions: Ino dropped the piece of pancake she took; Tenten exchanged twitched looks with Hinata; Shikamaru and Chouji were obviously trying hard not to guffaw; and Naruto unintentionally bent his for with a one-hand squeeze. They sat blinking for seconds before Tenten opened an intriguing subject. "Sasuke," she looked sideways and met the approving looks of the others, "are you and Sakura having a relationship?"

Before the Uchiha could respond, the adrenalin rush of Naruto reached its peak. "What the hell did you do with her last night!"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped, "Naruto, get a hold of yourself!"

"NotunlesshetellsmewhatIwannaknow!" Uzumaki definitely did not breathe.

"We did nothing—if that's what you want to know." Sasuke answered with unruffled poise.

"L I A R." the blonde scoffed.

"Would it make you feel a lot better if I said yes?"

"No! Hell no!"

"Than stick with 'we didn't do it'. Heaven knows that's the truth." It was a new thing for the Uchiha to mention 'heaven'. And, yes, he was saying the truth. When Naruto had continued eating breakfast with his seething anger increasing his metabolism rate ten times, the Uchiha decided to change the question. "Where's Kiba?"

"Out. Lt. Kakashi called for an emergency meeting—" Chouji suddenly stopped after noticing their dagger looks toward him.

"A meeting for what?" It was a big mistake for Sasuke to hear of the meeting.

"That's nothing Sasuke!" Shikamaru tried to cover up the meeting. "Maybe it's just about a new training. Maybe you should chill out somewhere. Where did Shino and Saku—?" He could swear that he saw a deadly glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"Shino and Sakura? What about them?" It was another bad, if not worse, error. No one seemed to hear him for they automatically looked around to avoid the Uchiha's restrained glare. Sasuke's interest deviated from the military meeting to the Shino-Sakura issue. They were half-successful in trying to keep him from going to the meeting. Tenten's question was partially answered: Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have a relationship.

"S-Shino took her out…" Hinata muttered as her eyes met Sasuke's. "Th-They're just going to buy something…"

Somehow, Sasuke's emotion was softened by those Hyuuga eyes and it was not a wonder why. He finished his meal and made necessary things before leaving without a word. The others watched him walk out of the house as soon as he got himself tidy.

* * *

That noon, Sasuke found himself walking aimlessly along the road. Because of agitation, he completely forgot about asking the others where Sakura and Shino went. He passed strangers who looked at him in an interested but peculiar way. He passed buildings which were illuminated by sinful sparkles at night. The road seemed to be less crowded in the morning that at night. He grew accustomed to the nocturnal lifestyle that he didn't notice the beauty of morning. And he realized, someone had pulled him out of his darkness… and he was grateful of her loving him.

The path he took led him to his college school which was slightly empty because of the loss of students. It was vacation… he needed to be constantly reminded of that. He was in deep thinking for days but he didn't know why. Maybe he was trying to ask himself what more he could do to ease his boredom. Or maybe he was asking himself why he loved Sakura. Or perhaps, he was asking himself why his memory of his mother came back to him like it was just yesterday. The pain and the fear were so fresh…

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Someone called his attention as soon as he came into the gates' view. "It's nice to see you." It was one of the old guards stationed at the entrance gates. The white haired guard waved his aged cap and placed it on his head.

Sasuke approached him and smiled slightly. "I am late for the meeting with Lt. Kakashi."

Apparently, the old guard didn't know that Sasuke was not supposed to join army activities as much as possible. He raised his eye glasses up to his nose bridge and sighed, "Oh, yes, but Kakashi just checked in a minute ago. He was late, as usual."

_Now that's good._ The raven head thought. "Well," he took out his ID from his shorts pocket and showed it to the guard, "see you later then." He proceeded inside the school. No one tried to stop him though some teachers saw him. He trotted without looking back until he reached the army ground where they usually conducted meetings. He kept his silence as he cautiously walked closer to his colleagues, not wanting to faze them in any way. Sasuke reached the limit of his cover and so he held his breath to listen.

"Sir, you're late again." He heard a remark from a familiar voice.

"Ahaha…" Kakashi's faint chuckle was harked.

"So what now?" an army student appeared to be in a hurry to go away.

"We've got a report that there had been random murders all around the Fire City." Kakashi sounded serious that moment.

"One suspect?"

"One." Hatake confirmed in a low tone. "As the report has stated, he kills those who are once connected to him. He also kills those who he thinks owe him a lot."

Sasuke felt a certain chill run up his spine. There was a certain familiarity in that description which was ironically, unknown to him.

"But there's a little twist." Kakashi added. "He also kills those people his victims love."

"So the military wants us to find him?" another student spoke.

"Does the report involve the name?" Kiba questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes."

Everyone was silent, trying to listen intently. Even Sasuke was trying not to budge just to get himself ready for the whole impact. It was if he knew the killer…it was as if he had met him even face to face. Kakashi's eyes became serious for a moment and then with a grave tone, he mumbled, "Sasuke."

The listeners' jaws dropped upon hearing the name. They stared at Kakashi for a little while before Kiba reacted. "Lieutenant, are you sure it's Sasuke? I mean—"

"Sasuke," the silver head eyed the entrance of the army ground, "come out. I know you're there." Eyes turned to the Uchiha's direction. Sasuke remained concealed behind the doorway waiting for Kakashi to think that he just thought there was someone there. But the Lieutenant didn't think so. Instead of dismissing the idea that there was someone there, Kakashi even slowly approached the Uchiha's hiding place. "So that's why I felt like someone was spying on us…" He muttered as he took a step-by-step approach. Before he got near enough, he glanced at Kiba. "I thought I said that you shouldn't be here." He addressed the statement to the hiding Uchiha.

Kiba didn't know what to say to the Lieutenant. _I told them not to tell Sasuke! _

"Sasuke, you should understand that you couldn't join us in your condition." The silver head continued speaking.

Sasuke still did not reply but he made up his mind to leave at that very moment. Before Kakashi could even see him, he was gone, leaving the rest puzzled and anxious. He strode through the empty corridor with a burdened mind. Was he too obvious resulting to his failure to retrieve the needed information? What was the name of the killer who seemed to haunt him before? How did Kakashi guess that it was him when there might be a lot of students who do eavesdropping? He was baffled in an unusual manner. He wasn't really the type who would take interest in things but now, he was not that indifferent.

_He is from my past. _He told himself. _I must know who he is. _He went out of the school without greeting the old guard he befriended and went straight to the path leading to his apartment. Sasuke's steps were heavy and uncertain about where to go or if he was supposed to go there. His mind wanted to direct him to somewhere else: to the bar? To the dormitory? To Kiba's house? He wasn't able to confirm. All he knew was that he was walking trying to search something… and…

His eyes picked up a certain sight…a sight of a lady in red matching her pink mane. She was in a restaurant, just near the large clear glass serving as the wall. He smiled to himself but he traced a different person just in front of her… sitting and talking with her… She blushed and laughed and then covered her face. The person in front of her kept his reserved disposition. He never smiled but Sasuke knew that the acquaintance of Sakura was happy in a way. _What? _Sasuke's eyes sharpened. They were Sakura and Shino.

_Shino? What the hell is he doing with Sakura? _He was possessive… deadly possessive… He was on his way to entering the restaurant when a hand dropped on his shoulder. He turned quickly, quite agitated, but he was startled soon after. "Itachi."

"I thought I asked Kakashi to tell you something." The older Uchiha, who was completely hooded, inclined his head to the side in an easy manner. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Sasuke's gaze went back to Sakura and then answered. "I know you'd find me anyway."

Itachi looked at the pink head in the restaurant. He smiled slightly and then said in a quiet tone. "Now I understand why. Did she make you oblivious of the people around?"

Sasuke didn't like the way Itachi opened his heart for his weakness. He glared at him and then inquired with the usual hostile tone. "What do you want now?"

"I'm going."

"Is that newsflash?"

"Not really," Itachi replied with a nod at Sakura's direction, "but I think I should tell you."

"Why is that?"

"Now that I'm leaving, no one will be able to take good care of your princess. In your condition, and selfish demeanor, she might not be taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke appeared very irritated.

"Have you ever thought of what she feels?" Itachi sounded somehow exasperated. "She is always minding what you feel—what _you _need."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Stop breaking the rules. Don't ever think of doing anything that would harm you again."

"If you're in my position, would you be able to say those things?"

"Yes." Itachi's voice was deep and different. "If I were you, I would tell her that I love her and I would start loving her before it is too late."

Sasuke was speechless to see sincerity in those blood red eyes.

"Don't let her go like what happened to our mother before." The older said, now with a natural tone. "I know you want to find him." The younger eyed him curiously. "The killer."

"How did you know about him?"

"Let's say we are interchanged." Itachi's answer mystified Sasuke more than he was.

"I don't understand—"

"Just keep Sakura safe and don't be stubborn." The older Uchiha smiled slightly and then moved on. He took a step back and then turned to the opposite direction. "Sasuke," he muttered before walking away into the crowd, "I would be seeing you again alright?" He looked over his shoulder and then nodded once. After which, he sauntered out of sight.

Sasuke gazed for a moment at his brother who had departed and left him thinking. _If I were you, I would tell her that I love her and I would start loving her before it is too late._ That was a strong statement and he didn't understand why Itachi said that so earnestly. He looked down on his palms and then asked himself. _Why am I like this? _Perhaps it was his pride…

He was in deep reflecting when he harked something. "Yes, that would be delightful." He heard a voice which grasped his attention fast. "What more can you suggest then?" Sasuke turned and found two familiar people walking side by side. They seemed to have just come from the restaurant. His eyes sharpened upon meeting those black round shades.

The two people where Sakura and Shino who halted with their chat when they saw Sasuke glaring at them. Sakura's voice faltered and then smiled at the raven head. "Sasuke, I thought you were still in Kiba's house."

"I thought you were there." Sasuke replied rather coldly but his eyes stayed averted from Sakura's gaze. Shino met the sharp gaze of the young Uchiha with a calm one behind his shades.

"Shino and I were just talking about Naruto." Sakura immediately knew what was running in the Uchiha's head.

Shino spoke out of a sudden, "Naruto apparently used my name and appearance in these letters." He showed the bundle of letters to the raven head. "I should be going now I suppose." He bid Sakura good bye and then walked ahead of the two. Sakura and Sasuke watched Aburame move away and after that, they looked at each other: Sakura placed her hands on waist while Sasuke averted his glance.

"What was that about?" she cocked her head to the side. "You actually glared at him!"

"So what?" He was still the egotistic Sasuke.

"So what? So _what?_" Sakura's eyes rolled and then crossed her arms. "We were just discussing what Naruto did."

"I know alright?" the Uchiha replied. "I just—"

"What?"

"I just feel—" **Pride. **It was his problem.

"Sasuke—"

"I'm just jealous." If it was rare to see the Uchiha blush, he did at that moment.

Sakura opened her mouth only to expel pure silence. Her lips formed an half amused, half irritated smile after reaching out to hold Sasuke's hand. "Why are you jealous? Am I not yours?"

_What? _He needed to hear it again.

Sakura reddened and she tightened her hold of his hand. "You promised me that you'd always come back to me right? To whom would you come back if I would be not there for you? That's why I'm yours…"

_Tell her._ He gulped. It was not new to him to hear fantastic remarks from girls who gushed over him almost everyday. But this was different.

"Sasuke?" Sakura appeared anxious why Sasuke suddenly silenced up.

_Tell her now._ His eyes moved from left to right as he read her emerald orbs.

"Are you alright?"

_Don't waste this moment._ "Sakura, I—" he almost chocked.

The pink head was just waiting for his words.

_Tell her what you feel. _"I want you to know—meet me at, wait, the park by seven."

"Sasuke—" But the Uchiha had gone away into the distance. Sakura wanted to follow but she decided to go back to Kiba's house to speak with Naruto and Shino. She couldn't tell Sasuke that they were also talking about the Uchiha's birthday, other than Naruto's prank, because she wanted to surprise him. Sakura sighed and then looked at the bundle of letters she took from Shino and then walked away.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke reached an alleyway by half-past six. He had wandered into the beach to reflect on what was happening to himself. He was afraid of something he could not spell. Was it the killer? Was it how he'd tell Sakura? Was it his condition? He didn't know.

The alley was darker than usual. But it was his shortcut to Sakura's dorm so he decided to put up with the darkness. The dim environment was perhaps because of the season of fall. Rain had been always associated with that season, thus, making the skies gray and gloomy. He groped half-way through the path when he heard a gunshot. _What was that? _He automatically increased his pace towards the end of the pathway and saw a man holding a gun and another man on the ground. The killer looked at his direction and then spoke in a seemingly low whisper. "Uchiha Sasuke…"

He froze. That voice…

"I didn't know that I'd meet you here."

"Oro…chimaru?" His voice trembled for some kind of reason. It was dark but he could see the dim reflection of light on the metal of the gun.

"I didn't know that I'd meet you here in the dark _again_." He smiled grimly. "After four years…"

Four years before, Sasuke used Charlatan for the first time. Four years before, he worked in the bar as a neophyte. Four years before, Itachi and Sasuke went away from home. Four years ago… someone killed his clan. Sasuke felt the memory coming back to him again… the voices… his mother's voice… his parents' corpses… and the killer who stood in front of him with a gun in his hand.

In a flash, Orochimaru shot the young Uchiha but he dodged the bullet and it hit his leg instead. He fell towards the cans and barrels piled up in the dark alley. He shouted in pain but he quickly bit his lip and controlled his shaking limb. He pulled a piece of cloth from his garment and tied it around the injury to prevent excessive bleeding. Orochimaru, on the other hand, approached him and knelt in front of the Uchiha. He watched the quick yet panicky movement of Sasuke—it was bliss for the sarcastic killer. "Is it painful Sasuke?"

"What the fuckin' hell do you want!" Sasuke yelled futilely.

"Actually, Uchiha, I am not here to hurt you." He grabbed Sasuke by the hair and injected him with something. The Uchiha recoiled as soon as Orochimaru released him. "I came here to finish someone else…"

_But there's a little twist. He also kills those people his victims love. _Kakashi's report rang endlessly in his head. He looked at the end of the alley and saw a familiar street… it was the street where their dorm stood… He was coming for—"FUCK YOU!"

"Ahahaha…" Orochimaru smirked. "Yes… I don't want to hurt you. So, I'd kill her instead. You owe me _your _life Sasuke."

There was a warm churning feeling in his stomach which flowed into his veins… He became dizzy and unstable and numb. His sight was blurred but he tried to stand nonetheless. "What…did you…?"

"A full syringe of Charlatan just for you." Orochimaru threw the empty injection and watched the young Uchiha feel into painful coughing and chest tightening. He was expelling a lot more blood than usual and in a minute or so, he was to faint… but he didn't.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" With all his remaining strength, he flung himself to the killer and, despite the pangs of the drug overdose, he tried to grab the gun. The struggle went for seconds: Orochimaru kept on kicking and trouncing Sasuke. While, the younger pulled on his wrist and hit him. They released some shots, attracting the immediate action of the people near the alley.

"Police! Call the police!" One yelled and ran. The other citizens panicked and began moving away. On the other hand, Sasuke had successfully grabbed the pistol because of his determination and pointed the shaking gun at the killer.

"Oh, so you're going to kill me now?" Orochimaru appeared cool. "I bet you can't since you didn't even have the guts to protect your mother."

Sasuke's eye sight was dwindling from obscured into total blindness. And in a flash, he could see well again. That was the effect of an overdose of Charlatan and he knew it would be worse sooner or later. He pulled the trigger slightly as he tried to focus the shot on Orochimaru. He panted as heavy beaded sweat dominated his forehead. _Shit! _

"And I don't think you can save your girl either!" Orochimaru mocked.

"SHUT UP!" He lost control. He triggered the bullet and shot Orochimaru down. He felt the pangs of never ending headache and internal bleeding. Then he heard faint shouts from behind:

"Drop your weapon!" there were police at the other side of the alley. "Now!"

Sasuke was totally perplexed by what was happening. The drugs plus the shouts and the bloodshed in front of him caused his to be too disturbed. He pointed the gun to the police man and yelled, "Who are you?" He was already hallucinating and was seeing Orochimaru's face in every person. "Orochimaru!" There was a constant laughter ringing in his ears. Sasuke's eyes rounded and then he shouted out of pain. He coughed more blood, shot the policeman and swaggered out of the alley.

The other police men began calling for back-ups as they ran after Sasuke. The Uchiha however, managed to escape to another branched alleyway. He tumbled over boxes and even beggars who were lying down in dark places. He didn't know where he was going but his feet were faster than he directed them to be. _RUN! _A horrified voice howled in his head. _RUN UCHIHA! HAHAHAHA! _The voice was haunting him even though he knew that the owner was dead.

"Hey! Get out of the fuckin' way!" A driver yelled but it was too late. Sasuke's head turned as he caught sight of the head light of the car—he didn't have the time to back away. He got hit full force when the car stopped and jerked forward. He rolled over the top of the car and then landed behind the car. The driver, out of panic, drove away as fast as possible leaving the Uchiha bleeding.

* * *

"Ah!" Hinata screamed upon hearing the loud bolt of lightning. The others also covered their ears because of the sudden thunder. Sakura looked outside the window and saw the threat of the upcoming storm. She looked at the others who were running for candles because they were afraid of another brown out. Everyone was silent as they walked around Kiba's house when Kiba slid the entrance door open and stared at them.

"Where's Sasuke?" He questioned with alarmed eyes.

"Not here." Lee answered after looking around. "Why?"

"He'd meet me by seven." Sakura replied and prepared an umbrella for her departure to the park. "What's wrong Kiba?"

* * *

There were people crowding the street for people could never take the habit of being nosey off. They began telling different stories about what happened. Some said that the teen intended to commit suicide. The others swore that the driver wanted to kill the victim. The rest added more stories that they didn't notice that the body moved. The teen moaned and coughed as if endlessly. He knelt up and supported his body with his arms. The others shouted for support but the victim shoved them away and began standing upright. _You are Uchiha Sasuke_, there was a voice in his head once more, _and you're fuckin' strong for this—stand up._ With his remaining strength, he stood up and swaggered away, his feet leading him to somewhere he could call safe.

The rain began to fall. Sasuke felt every droplet weighing him down to the ground. His sight was blurred by tears, rain and pain. He needed her… now. "AAH!" He fell down again upon being shot at the other leg.

"Halt!" a police pointed his gun at him.

Sasuke heard the mad laughter of the killer in his head. _I'm going to kill you… _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sasuke ran faster despite the hallucination and the pain Charlatan provided. He dodged some bullets but he got hit again by another bullet. His blood mingled with the salty rain water as he moved further into the road until he reached a place where he knew he could call home… the church.

Sasuke staggered up the steps and found himself lying just in front of the elevated ground of the altar. His head turned from left to right to see the place as he panted. "Father!" He yelled and grasped his bleeding abdomen. "Father!"

Father Luis cam rushing out of the back room upon hearing desperate calls from the altar. His eyes swept fast around the church and found the wincing Uchiha bleeding seriously on the floor. "Sasuke!" He ran to him and placed the Uchiha's head on his lap. The red blood stained his white clothing but it was nothing. He brushed Sasuke's hair off his face and then shouted for the acolytes. "Call the ambulance! Quick!"

"Father… don't…" Sasuke said in a deathly whisper. "I need… I need to confess—"

"Do not speak child! Faster! Get the ambulance!" Father Luis shouted once more but his sleeve was tugged by the Uchiha.

"Let me… speak…" Sasuke gulped and smiled. "Father, I finally understood my faults… I had hurt her…" Tears flowed naturally from eyes… he was revealing the pained Sasuke he had concealed for years. "And I'm sorry…"

Father Luis didn't know how he could save the young man dying on his lap. He was speechless himself.

"I love her…" Sasuke at last said with a rare smile. "I want her to know… that I love her…" Blood trickled from his lips and stained the silver locket he wore for quite a time now. Sasuke's chest tightened making it hard for him to breathe. He grasped his chest and panted until he realized that he could not hear what Father Luis was saying anymore. His eyesight dimmed and the surroundings gradually closed around him…

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha's eyes opened for the last time and looked at the open door of the church. It was raining hard but he clearly saw a blue light coming from outside. He gazed at blue luminosity until two male figures cast shadow on the aisle. His lips moved but no word came.

"Sasuke, come on." Gaara, it was Gaara who spoke.

"Let's go." The other figure was Neji who was a little behind the red head. He extended his hand for the Uchiha to reach.

Sasuke felt himself stand up and all the pain seemed to be gone in a blink. He looked back and saw his body being mourned over by Father Luis. The good old priest could not see him but he still approached his old guide and kissed him in the forehead. Then, he turned his heels and ambled towards the two.

"By the way Sasuke," Gaara said in a gentle tone, "I think you need to see someone before you go."

* * *

The rain had driven all the people out of the streets and open areas but someone preferred to stay. Her umbrella bore witness to the anxiety she felt as she waited. It was eight… an hour had already passed but the one she was waiting for wasn't still there. She turned her head whenever she heard a footstep or a voice but only in vain… until…

The girl turned for she heard a footstep but she did not see anyone coming. She was about to look away but the footsteps still continued and they approached her. Then, she saw a man sauntering towards her. At that moment, she became very afraid. She felt that there was something wrong but to her relief, she saw the man she was looking for. "Sasuke!" She cried out of worry. The man did not respond but he smiled instead.

The girl felt that there was really something wrong. She paced forward to meet the man and every step she made marked the tears which spilled from her eyes. She hurried… increasing her speed… sloshing the rain with her feet… she dropped her umbrella revealing her body for the rain to overcome. "Sasuke!" She ran towards him… she needed him… she needed to feel him—

The man did not open his arms to receive her but he just stood with a peaceful smile. The girl was still running but when she flung herself to him, she passed him… like running through wind. She looked back and her hair swept over her sullen face. She did not understand…

"Sakura," the man turned and knelt down in front of her, "please stop crying." He brushed her hair but his fingers passed through her pink mane. He stopped and watched his beloved tremble and shake her head. He felt like crying himself but he couldn't.

"I thought… you'd always come back to me…?" the girl spoke with all her best for she was shivering allover. "You promised!"

The man felt a certain throbbing more hurtful than the sting of Charlatan, of bullets or of blood. It was in his heart and soul. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he embraced his angel.

The girl felt cold air wrap around her weakened body. She leaned her head against his torso, pretending that he was as real as before. She held out her head and it was met by the man… their lips met for the last fleeting time. At that connection, it all poured out: the love, the pain, the regret, the passion and the reality that they could never be together but would always be one.

* * *

_I look at them and see their blank faces. They were strangers though they claim that they have been working with Sasuke for years. Yes, they might have known him before but I could see that they do not even care. They just stand there as if they do not know the one being buried. They look at him as the Sasuke who was once the sexy entertainer in the bar but they never knew the Sasuke who was concealed all along. _

_I look at his face for the last time before they took him underground. I felt Itachi's comforting hold on my shoulder. It was over and he knew my grief. When they had buried the coffin, my friends gave me their last condolences and left knowing that I preferred to be alone at that moment. Itachi also went away after minutes of looking after me. They left leaving me in front of his grave, complete with flowers, tombstone and letters._

Sakura came out of her reverie upon feeling the cool breeze of fall. "Now you are with the sky." She told Sasuke with a smile. The gravestone, of course, did not respond. She inhaled deeply and watched the grass sway wildly in obedience to the wind's will. "I wonder how you are now." Suddenly, a fast sweep of the wind blew her hat off to the distance and came out of sight. She watched it fly away and then turned to the grave again. "At the other side of the meadow lies Gaara." She noted by pointing her finger to the far side.

Sakura silenced for a while before lying down beside the grave. The grass openly received her slim body and hugged her like how Sasuke did before. _You gave me so many promises… _She looked up the sky and saw Sasuke's placid face. She smiled to herself and a tear fell from her eye. "I miss you… Come back to me alright?" At that very moment, the wind passed through the rose bushes carrying a lot of petals with it. It showered the grave and Sakura with red petals before vanishing into the atmosphere. _Here's your bed of roses. I made my promise. _She thought she heard Sasuke's voice once more. She closed her eyes, smiled and placed her hands on her chest keeping Sasuke close to her heart.

_Promise me you'll come back… _

_I will…_

_-Finale-_

* * *

**END OF STORY**

Woohoo! I finally ended Confessions of a Sinner! Pardon to those who expected a nice fluffy ending… I just want tragedy for this story. Thank you for your support and you love! This isn't possible without you guys! I hope you enjoyed and got touched by Confessions!

I also wish to see you guys in the sequel: "Angels Still Fall from the Skies". You want a happy ending? Perhaps you could find it there!

I love you all! Thank you so so much!

**CREDITS:**

Most Loved People: (you are the best people! Thank you! hug)

-PrincessChii  
-senx2  
-Whoeva-I-Can-B  
-Sya0ran  
-Illicit Memory

Thanks to the reviewers: (as of chap1-12)

Anonymous:

-jennjennr  
-Raina  
-silver  
-sharingan002302  
-ayasi  
-cherryeingel  
-keira  
-Chippy  
-Me..  
-sasukefreakingsexystud  
-passerby  
-InuKagome  
-anonymous  
-Tank (too lazy to sign in)  
-Dark Angel  
-Someone XD  
-lilangelchick  
-its me its me! (angel-puppeteer?)  
-els1321

Authors:

-senx2  
-Inu miko  
-MissxRae  
-super kai-chan  
-Maya Amano  
-sakura13pisces  
-Sacred Sakura of Konoha  
-Illicit Memory  
-PrincessChii  
-Sya0ran  
-Priestess Kag-chan  
-lovingmemories112  
-haha.notsofunny  
-Whoeva-I-Can-B  
-Flames Of My Heart  
-Koharu Mitsuki  
-BloodRuby  
-ms-thang  
-mystical shadow angel  
-SilverKuppo  
-sharon-chan  
-kawaii.athcag  
-SasukeLuver678  
-moochie-san  
-Hiei's loveing Youkai  
-angel-puppeteer  
-Nemuri Shi  
-Lih  
-joker4u  
-carazyladee  
-Pandora Markku  
--brezoflower-  
-Akkirako Chikuro

  
Most Loved Comments by: (Thank you for the niiiiice comments!)

-jennjennr  
-Akkirako Chikuro  
-PrincessChii  
-Sya0ran  
-Whoeva-I-Can-B  
--brezoflower-  
-SilverKuppo  
-ayasi  
-cherryeingel  
-moochie-san  
-angel-puppeteer  
-Me..  
-sasukefreakingsexystud  
-Chippy  
-Koharu Mitsuki  
-Illicit Memory

Story Alert: (thank you for placing my story in your story alert list!)

1. 'uniquegirl'  
2. -brezoflower-  
3. .StArRy.AnImE.  
4. Agnieszka  
5. Akkirako Chikuro  
6. Alucards-Gothic-Lady  
7. anime59  
8. animeaddict99  
9. AnimeRockz12  
10. arimi-hime  
11. Bella Lamounier  
12. bl00dybl00ss0ms  
13. BloodRuby  
14. bLuEsKy gUrL89  
15. Citatus  
16. DatMing  
17. Desiderada  
18. Flames Of My Heart  
19. Freesia  
20. Hiei's loveing Youkai  
21. Hoshizawa Umi  
22. Illicit Memory  
23. Inu miko  
24. jenl821  
25. Koharu Mitsuki  
26. Krabby Patties  
27. KrAzI JaY  
28. Kuroyue Nara  
29. La-Garce-Fille  
30. lovingmemories112  
31. Maya Amano  
32. MissxRae  
33. moochie-san  
34. mystical shadow angel  
35. nearinsane  
36. Neoyistinn  
37. Pandora Markku  
38. PrincessChii  
39. sakura13pisces  
40. sakuralover918  
41. SasukeLuver678  
42. senx2  
43. Set-chan  
44. ShizukaNaKuragari  
45. SilverKuppo  
46. super kai-chan  
47. Swaying Mercury  
48. Sya0ran  
49. uzai-sasuke-obsess  
50. Whoeva-I-Can-B  
51. xStrawberrycream  
52. Tugo  
53. els1321  


Fave Story:(thank you for placing my story in your favorite story list!)

1.-brezoflower-  
2. Akkirako Chikuro  
3. black silk ribbon  
4. BloodRuby  
5. bLuEsKy gUrL89  
6. carazyladee  
7. chibi-abi  
8. CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA  
9. dark dreamerx  
10. Desiderada  
11. eyeliner0tears  
12. Flames Of My Heart  
13. Illicit Memory  
14. Inu miko  
15. joker4u  
16. kawaii.athcag  
17. Koharu Mitsuki  
18. KrAzI JaY  
19. Kurobarachi  
20. Lih  
21. lilxneonfairy  
22. lovingmemories112  
23. moonlightdancer24  
24. mystical shadow angel  
25. Pandora Markku  
26. rafaela16  
27. Sacred Sakura of Konoha  
28. Sakura Uzumaki  
29. SasukeLuver678  
30. sharon-chan  
31. shinobi-Sakura  
32. SilverKuppo  
33. Sya0ran  
34. Tugo  
35. twilight01  
36. unmei no hana  
37. vague221  
38. Whoeva-I-Can-B  
39. els1321


End file.
